Illicit Vows
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Lady Hilda promised the regent much worse if he ever cheated again. One would think he'd pay attention and learn from past mistakes. It's a shame she didn't learn herself. Kuja still has a morbid interest in unhappy wives.
1. Chapter 1

_Mystic: My husband just had to start playing Final Fantasy IX again. Curse you, dear! It sparked once more my love for Kuja/Hilda, but my previous fics were utter crap. Let's assume I've matured as a writer (ha ha), and re-write Tantric Ways of a Mage. As always, square-enix owns things. _

* * *

It wasn't often that a lady of status liked to get her hands dirty. Servants performed manual labor and other lesser tasks. The mistress of the house governed her own affairs - or so everybody said. Hilda couldn't quite figure out who 'everybody' was, or why their opinion even mattered. If they happened to use their brains, they'd know to stay far away from her garden.

As a royal garden, it contained a vast variety of color and nutrition. Vegetables, of course, plus an extensive collection of herbs for potent medicinals. Everyday, no matter the weather, Lady Hilda walked among its greenery, harvesting for the colder months and re-planting for the spring season. Most days she walked back into the palace drenched in sweat and covered with dirt. The plants were healthier when grown from her hard work and experienced hands, never from some incompetant man-servant. Well, unless he happened to be a mage, but they normally chose to live outside the kingdom.

Hilda's mother, a woman with a healthy knowledge of the earth, first introduced her to the ways of the field; every morning and evening was a nature walk or woodland hike. Later, Hilda's grandmother continued the lessons. That old crone had connections to the fae folk, and taught her granddaughter how to make teas and tinctures for various ills. As a teenager, Hilda apprenticed under a woodland sprite and consequently spent all of her time in a forest grove. Through their ways, Hilda's abilities as healer and mage prospered to very terrifying heights. It all came to fruition on the eve of her eighteenth birthday; her aging instructor welcomed her into their clan, made her a part of their tribe.

They braided her hair, so jealous of its golden color, then adorned her with leaves collected from the nearby forests.

But then Hilda had to ruin it all by marrying a mere human. Her mother and grandmother refused to even attend the nuptials. They left the woman to carry on the tradition of earth-healing alone. So the Lady of Lindblum taught her daughter. Eiko may not have been Hilda's by birth, but the bond between the two rivaled any other mother and child. Underneath a sunny blue sky, the young girl skipped among the vibrant plants and flowers, while her mother quizzed her on their properties.

"Let's start with something simple," said Hilda. "Every little child knows this one."

Eiko knelt down and fingered the jagged leaves, then smiled at the fluffball on the tall stem. "Dandelion!"

"And it's use?"

"A kidney and liver tonic."

"Well done." Hilda pointed to a white flower with a yellow center. "This one was in a story about a naughty rabbit."

"The one where he snuck inside the man's garden? That's chamomile!"

"And?"

"It helps your tummy and helps you relax."

Now it was time for something a little more difficult. A handsome plant with purple petals and a cone-shaped top came into view. "Tell me about this one, Eiko."

The girl recognized the flowery top, but the name escaped her. "Um, I think it strengthens your body so you won't get sick as much."

"Yes, it also helps to shorten an illness."

"Um ... purple ..."

Hilda smiled. "Purple coneflower."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Snap off a few of the leaves for me. The regent has been a bit rundown lately." A hot cup of tea with fresh mint and coneflower would help rejuvenate him. He'd looked tired and worn out for the past few days, though his spirits seemed unusually lifted. It gave his wife an uneasy feeling in the pit of her soul, and the fae people never ignored those feelings for long without doing something about it.

They walked around for another several minutes, enjoying the cool weather before the heat of the day started. Lessons continued with lemon balm (good for anxiety and headaches), valerian (helps one sleep), and, Eiko's favourite, catnip. It may make felines hallucinate, but humans valued it for its calming effects on the stomach and ability to reduce fevers. Parents of colicky babies practically built a shrine to the plant.

"Let's head to the kitchen," Hilda said, her wicker basket filled with the morning harvest. "You can get your breakfast and I'll make your father his tea."

_xxx_

That uneasy feeling only grew worse when Lady Hilda noticed two guards outside her husband's bedchambers. Circumstances did not give her a pleasant memory the last time he remained abed so late in the morning. Not without her, anyway.

"Kindly step aside," she said to the men. At their hesitation, she dropped the wicker basket, its contents spilling out on everyone's feet. "I believe I made myself clear."

Hopefully Eiko would remain in the kitchen for quite awhile. No little girl needed to hear the ruckus from inside the doors. "The regent is ... not well," stated the younger of the two guards. His partner quickly nodded.

"Oh? Name his symptoms."

"..."

Hilda narrowed her eyes. "Do not make me ask again."

"A rapid heartbeat, madam."

"Anything else I should know?"

This time the older of the two responded. "He's just extremely worn out."

"Step. Aside."

They obeyed, but that only made the giggles and high-pitched shrieks even more easier to detect. Hilda's hand paused at the door handle, then lifted away. She stood straight and proud, her face numb. "Let no one pass through these doors," she ordered. "It seems I forgave too easily."

The soldiers watched their superior walk down the hallway; she hadn't bothered to collect the flowers and leaves strewn across the floor. Cid's healing tea would be forever delayed, it seemed. Inside the bedchamber, illicit activity continued. Despite the power Cid rightfully held, his men feared the lady more than any of the ancient eidolons. Her powers had increased significantly since her return a few years prior. Most kidnap victims required psychological assistance after recovery; Hilda willfully recalled her time spent with the wizard who hijacked her airship.

Most of it was about his lush garden, though he never did tell her how he kept everything alive in the middle of a scorched desert. She finally assumed that his magic was more powerful than her own (and rightfully so) and thanked him for allowing her outside her room at all.

_xxx_

Hilda returned exactly twenty minutes later, two goblets not so innocently resting in her hands. Both of the guards lost all color in their faces. "The right one goes to the regent. Give the left one to his whore."

"Is that your right and left or ours, madam?" queried the younger man. His companion sighed and dropped his head in his palm.

"The one with the dragon," she raised her right hand, "give to Cid. And do not mess it up. This time the people must be made aware of their esteemed regent."

Before the lady could walk away and wash her hands of the situation, the older guard made one final inquiry. "Madam, what did you put in these?"

"That's not any of your concern. Be grateful that I do not put something in your morning coffee because you co-operated with his actions."

Both gave a firm salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

_xxx_

It is a proven fact that men temporarily lose some brain function after a round of drinks and subsequent time with a woman. Regent Cid did not give a passing thought when his bodyguards handed him and his mistress two goblets of wine. Nor did their ruler question the whereabouts of his wife. He simply wiped away the sweat from his brow and heartily drank his fill. Two meetings filled his schedule today, plus an address to the citizens regarding the new health program. Maybe he could convince Hilda to speak to the fae folk and introduce their ways to the kingdom. Give the little woman something to do.

What Cid could not explain was why his mirror image laughed at him. He glanced again at the glass pane across from his bed, and indeed, his reflection pointed at his lap and chortled hard. He looked away, toward his brunette mistress, and wondered how her soft locks could suddenly sprout fangs and scales.

"Your majesty," she whispered, collapsed on the floor. "I don't feel -" Then she lurched into a dry heave.

Did a snake just exit her mouth? It left an itchy, burning sensation on the crown jewels.

Sleep.

Sleep was what he needed. A quick little nap.

_xxx_

Minister Artania would have loved an explanation as to why his regent lay ill in bed with something horrific, all while Lady Hilda hustled her way through the hallways and ordered for her airship to be packed. The dragon goblets on the chamber floor, along with a naked woman, was not the particular answer he wanted to see.

Or smell for that matter. Vomit covered both the carpeting and the bare flesh.

He cornered the two guardsmen. "What in Odin's name happened?!" More hesitation. "Answer me!"

"Lady Hilda," they responded.

Now it made sense. All the pieces came together like a puzzle built by Hades himself. "Hmph, at least he's not an oglop."

"She gave us direct orders, sir."

"She threatened us."

Minister Artania waved his hand to silence them. He placed a handkerchief over his nose and mouth as he scanned the room once more. Cid lay on the large bed, eyes closed tight, and breath dangerously shallow. A physician examined him, but offered no explanation other than the obvious one. "Poison," he shrugged.

"Is there an antidote?"

"If this was done by the lady Hilda, then no. I have no training in wizardry." The physician stood, placing his equipment back in his bag, and moved to cover up the girl. Every so often the whore convulsed into spasms.

"Will he live?"

Another shrug. "Maybe."

The minister decided to move the council's proposed health care budget to the number one spot on their list of important discussions. Taxes can wait. He again addressed the soldiers. "Did Lady Hilda give you any other instructions?"

The younger one answered, "Tell everyone."

"She wants this made public?" As if the day couldn't get any better. Mayhap Shiva could come down, give him a massage, then laugh about it with Ifrit afterwards.

"Well, just the regent's actions."

Naturally. "Best do as she requests. 'Lest we find ourselves in the same predicament."

_xxx_

"So, uh, who are you going to speak to first?"

"My mother-in-law. Once she hears about this, the rest of Lindblum will know in about an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

_Mystic: Blah blah, I don't own the characters. And don't be messing around with strange plants and/or weeds. You might wake up dead. Just let me know if I'm doing this pair any justice. _

* * *

"What do you mean strange things are going on in Lindblum? Zidane, why did you not tell me?" Garnet put her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot against the floor. Bad things usually happened when she started to tap her foot.

"You were sick in bed and missed the meeting." Zidane smiled and patted his chest. "Don't worry; your king took care of it."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, run this by me again. And spare the drama, please. My head aches terribly."

"There's medicine for that, Dag'."

"Zidane!"

"Okay, okay!" He pondered the best way to explain the situation, but soon gave up because then his head would start to pound. Wait, poor choice of words. "You know how your Uncle Cid has a wandering eye?"

Garnet frowned. "Not again."

"Yeah, more than his eye was wandering."

"What did Aunt Hilda turn him into this time?"

He hesitated, decided to back up a few steps for good measure. "Um, that's where the council's not exactly sure. Some reports say he was poisoned, some say he disappeared, others say he's trapped in the confines of his mind and forced to reflect on all his past lustful acts, only they're all guys. I dunno."

The room started to spin like the children's ride outside the schoolhouse. Only now there wasn't anybody nice enough to stop the thing by skidding along the ground. "Is Eiko with her?"

Zidane nodded. "Yeah."

"Doctor Tot could do something."

"Then he'll be a frog."

For Odin's sake. "What did you tell the council?"

He would have loved to tell those frumpy councilmen that they could shove their rules and regulations so far up their wrinkled butts that not even the moon would want to reflect any light on the area, but then he remembered some risque controversies surrounding some of those fuddy-duddies and shut his trap. "If Lady Hilda needed to stay here for awhile, she's welcome to."

Not bad, though she feared he didn't say it as eloquently as past rulers of Alexandria. She could almost see Steiner tightening his grip on his sword as Zidane made his piece in front of everyone, Beatrix most likely staring at the ceiling so she wouldn't erupt in inappropriate laughter. "Thank you, Zidane."

"Hey, it's part of the gig," he said, tail swinging back and forth. "It's good to be the king."

Garnet didn't respond with words and instead rushed into the lavatory. Her stomach suddenly decided it no longer liked breakfast.

xxx

It had been a number of years since Hilda found herself wrestling with water and various shades of red henna. Lucky for her (and the kitchen floor), the airship flew straight in the clouds. One too many scoops of pure red powder and her blonde hair would end up orange. The copper powder should give just enough tint to softly darken her hair color. If only the henna would behave itself.

Eiko expressed an interest, but Hilda feared the girl's blue locks would end up purple.

"Here, pour more water in this," said Hilda, the wooden spoon getting a firm workout.

"But I just poured in a cup, mother."

"It needs to be like oatmeal." Stir, stir, stir... Her upper arm began to scream in terror.

The girl leaned over the bowl of reddish goop. "Can you eat it?"

Hilda thought for a moment. "Actually, yes; though I'm not sure I'd recommend it." Those strange creatures with the large tongues might find some edible use of henna, beyond just body art and hair dye. "I should have some leftover, Eiko. I'll decorate your hands."

"Okay!"

She remembered ages ago on Madain Sari, when the elders painted their hands and faces with henna. They drew the eidolons, wrote their names in the sacred languages. Eiko wasn't able to figure it out when she was on her own. Her adoptive mother did her best to pick up the pieces for the little summoner, but Lady Hilda could not control eidolons, nor was Eiko tied to the fae. The future years were bound to be very interesting, especially when Eiko came of age.

Hilda didn't want to think about that.

After a few more cups of water and numerous stirs, her quick disguise glopped thick on her hair. She sat in a plain gown, hair wrapped in a towel, and calmly drank a mug of warm tea. Eiko blew on her hands to hasten the drying process.

"Those markings will protect you," Hilda said between sips. "The fae folk take care of their own."

"Will they make my summons stronger?"

Ah, nothing like hibiscus on a breezy airship in the late morning hours. "Yes, because those spells guard your entire being. Eiko, when you were on your travels with Zidane and Queen Garnet, did you ever run into a green nymph in the woods?"

"All the time. She kept asking for ore."

Hilda laughed. "Not to worry; she's going through therapy." Eiko scrunched her eyebrows and blew more air on her hands. "That nymph belongs to a neighboring tribe."

"Is that where we're going?"

The girl knew enough of what transpired between her mother and father. Travels around the world at such a tender age gave her a bit more knowledge of certain subjects than other children. It didn't help whenever Zidane spoke obscenities outloud, or when his fellow Tantalus members praised the best brothel in Alexandria. Dagger wasn't able to drag her away in time for that conversation. (Or the argument later when Zidane swore up and down he didn't pay for anything beyond a simple dance.)

The Lady of Lindblum glanced at the hourglass on the edge of the countertop. It was almost time to rinse the henna from her hair. "I was thinking Alexandria first."

"Hurray!"

"Then to the fae territory."

Eiko didn't seem to hear. She ran happily to the observation deck to look through the telescopes. Hilda sighed, smiled, and finished her tea.

xxx

The henna did its job. Blonde hair was transformed into a light coppery hue with well-placed highlights. An hour or so outside on the windy deck would dry the tresses without her resorting to a heat spell.

But Fate did not want her to relax with a book or hear the sound of the whispering clouds. Forget showing Eiko how to listen to the birds' talk. No, Fate decided to give Lady Hilda a hard kick in the backside and laugh at the bruise. The young summoner stood paralyzed at the telescope, knuckles white with tension. Her mother had to pry her away from the viewing device.

"Eiko!" exclaimed Hilda. "What is it? What do you see?" The little girl pointed in the eastern direction and stepped back to hug her mother's skirts.

A dragon with distinct silver scales hovered fifty feet away.

"Did he find out you left Lindblum again?" Eiko whispered.

Hilda stuttered, "I thought he didn't survive." Her heart leapt into her throat and stayed there. Fate gave a wink and blew them both a kiss, for while the dragon hovered, _it didn't move._

She sensed the magic far too late, heard the chant in the wisps before she could block them with one of her own. All fae women respond in such a manner when faced with an individual of higher ability. A mental snap where both pieces drop, useless.

_An illusion,_ she realized. _Which means that he -_ Hilda sharply turned, pushed her daughter behind her, and stared up at the man who stood a mere inches away. The scent of cinnamon and wood sage nearly overpowered her stunned system.

He smirked. "Running from your problems in Lindblum, my lady?" She refused to respond. "Tsk, tsk; it seems the rumors were true."

"Run to the chapel, Eiko," she ordered in a harsh whisper. "Barricade the door."

"I'll summon!"

"You'll destroy the ship. Now go!"

Eiko obeyed, though reluctant. Feet sped across the floor to the chapel below deck. Lady Hilda attempted to stand tall, though what she really wanted to do was cover her ears and scream. Proper ladies didn't perform such actions, but she didn't want to drop a handkerchief and faint either. The wizard would simply pick up the stupid piece of cloth, gently shake the woman awake, then continue to talk about his day. And all with a cruel smirk upon his face.

"You're welcome," he finally said.

"Wh - what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I cloaked your beautiful airship with an invisibility spell. I had a strong hunch you didn't want those other vessels to follow in your wake."

Hilda forgot her fear and rushed back to the railing. In the distance, far beyond the imagined dragon, were three airships with the Lindblum coat of arms displayed on fluttering flags. "No!" she exclaimed. "They were not supposed to follow me!"

"Well, they're not _now._"

Tears fought to come to life, but only her pride kept them at bay. "Kuja, no!"

The wizard caught her when she started to collapse, all because her legs grew weary of standing in the midst of stress. They leaned against the rails, and that's when fear turned to familiarity. Hilda had been like this before: a nervous wreck of a woman, caught in the arms of her captor, mind utterly exhausted. And like in earlier times, Kuja would chuckle and offer to destroy whatever caused her discomfort. His answer to any problem was complete destruction.

When he felt her breathing settle, he said to her, "You've changed your hair, Hilda. I like it."

"Thank you," she deadpanned, too tired to wonder why he didn't just send a firaga to the Lindblum vessels in the first place.

"I resisted the urge to light those airships in a fiery blaze."

Oh, there it was. Nevermind. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"Hm, unlike your husband."

She pushed against his chest, out of his arms. "Leave my ship, Kuja!"

He raised an eyebrow. "If I do that, you'll be at the mercy of your followers."

Lady Hilda mentally debated which fate would be worse. The soldiers might question her, and Kuja might reveal another convulated scheme - all over a cup of tea or chalice of wine. That backfired for him, as his former prisoner was blessed with a very good memory. She was so thankful when Zidane and his friends 'rescued' her, since that meant she no longer had to take part in Kuja's narcisstic conversations.

Still, her husband's soldiers had crossed the line. But then, what of Eiko? The child had been a captive of Kuja as well. No mother would willingly put her daughter's life at risk.

"I thought you died at the Iifa Tree," she said.

"My death was highly exaggerated, Lady Hilda." He brushed a strand of hair off his face. "And tell the girl she doesn't have to hide. Her eidolons are of no use to me."

"Because she is not yet sixteen."

"Still have that sharp tongue of yours? I've missed your wit."

"Is there a particular reason you've hijacked my ship _again_?"

His grin penetrated every trembling fiber throughout her being. "I had plans on traveling to Condie Petie to work out a trade, and now you get the pleasure of joining me."

Condie Petie. Hilda's stomach did a triple flip and somehow missed the landing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mystic: This is the chapter where I get to have fun with dialogue, character interaction, and warping European legends. My ancestors are rolling around in their graves._

* * *

"OW!"

Eiko scowled, rubbed the top of her head. The crawl space between the wall panels was supposed to have more room for a young girl who liked to sneak away from her hiding spot. She tried to be obedient to her mother, but curiosity got the best of her and now she wondered if that symbolic cat hadn't suffered from a Death Level 5 spell. Putting her ear to the chapel door did nothing but reveal frightening silence.

She had lit the incense burner and made her usual prayers to her long-deceased ancestors, then she petitioned for protection from the eidolons. Lots of protection. Mainly for her mother. She prostrated herself before the icon of Ramuh and pleaded for a well-placed lightening bolt straight to where Kuja's heart was supposed to lie. After a solid hour, her knees ached and her forehead suffered from rugburn, so she dusted off the sacred images, but that did little to quelch her restlessness.

That's when she remembered the crawl space. It was actually built for the purpose of servants and engineers to go about their duties unnoticed, but sneaky individuals made plenty use of it as well. If only the stupid wooden beams wouldn't get in the way of her head. She ducked around and to the right, fairly certain that the sleeping quarters lay only a few feet away. Beside them should be the storage closet where freedom awaited her. Once inside and hidden under dusty comforters, she'd have no problem hearing her mother and their captor.

Or hijacker. Whatever Kuja was. Eiko really hoped to see him get hurt again.

A blue blanket made a decent cloak for the summoner. She wrapped up in the cloth and slowly opened the closet door just enough to gaze outside to the deck. The two mages stood close enough for her to catch their conversation.

"Fine, Kuja," Hilda said, arms crossed and gaze focused over the horizon. "We shall go to Condie Petie."

Eiko's mouth dropped. _To where?_

"But it will be on my terms."

She saw Kuja grin, and didn't like it one bit. "As you wish, my lady."

Oh, ew. Yuck. He kissed her mother's hand. It was similar to when the nobles in Treno talked to women outside of strange houses, only Kuja didn't hand over large amounts of gil. Hilda huffed at the gesture and stormed away.

And that was the precise moment Eiko's foot slipped and the closet door slid completely open. She found herself staring at the wizard's boots. One of Zidane's favorite sayings could describe the situation perfectly. "Son of a -"

"You disobeyed, Eiko." Kuja glanced at the child, but decided against lending a helping hand. The blanket looked too wrinkled for his taste anyways. "Lady Hilda will be sorely upset."

She scrambled to her feet. "It's your fault!"

"Hm, I'd prefer to place the blame on that adulterer."

"Get off my mother's airship!"

Kuja yawned. "Is your tantrum quite finished? I have to prepare for Condie Petie."

"Why?" she asked. "We don't want to go to there!"

"I'm actually glad you're here, little Eiko. Your presence might make my job easier."

Eiko watched through slitted eyes as her enemy circled around and ignored her ramblings. His calm demeanor always grated on her nerves worse than watching that Qu catch frogs. "How...?"

"As I explained to Lady Hilda, it wouldn't be proper if I returned to that village without my legal wife."

Her breakfast fought to stay in the confines of her stomach. Eggs and toast with jam wouldn't look right on the polished floor of the ship. "Oh, ewwwwww! You guys went through that ritual too? Couldn't you have just flown over Condie Petie? What's the point of your dragon if you're not going to ride her?"

Kuja rolled his eyes. "I have a fondness for ritual, Eiko. You're mother was more than willing, and my dragon needs her rest as she's caring for an egg. Does that answer things for you?"

"Your dragon's a girl?"

The wizard never concerned himself with the ways of children, but he wondered if their attention span was supposed to equal less than half of his patience. "Yes."

"Can I see the egg?"

"If Hilda say it's ok - wait." Kuja shook his head and stepped back. The sunlight shone bright on the deck of the airship, and he let the natural heat settle his growing frustration. "Condie Petie is in dire need of a medicus and botanist," he said after a few moments. "They need my talents and I need to leave the Desert Palace for a time."

"Why?"

"It's too quiet."

"Why?"

"Because I no longer have a prisoner."

"Why?"

"Because your mother -" Pause. "Is this your idea of fun, child?"

Eiko chuckled. "Zidane was right. You _are_ easy to annoy."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If Lady Hilda is once again to act as my wife, then you are the poor little orphan we lovingly welcomed into our home."

"Blech," she answered. "You're not my dad. You're the villain who got on his high horse; well, dragon, and tried to destroy the world and steal another man's wife and corrupt black mages and all kinds of crazy cr -"

"Rule one," he interrupted. "Any daughter of mine must know how to summon a will o'wisp."

"Did you hear me, Kuja? I just said -" Eiko halted her tirade. "What's a will o'wisp?"

Kuja grinned. "A condemned spirit," he said, brushing his hair back over his shoulder. "Usually a pet of the sprites used to trick humans, but they're useful for us mages."

"I already know how to summon," the girl spat. "And my eidolons are -"

"Will o'wisps aren't eidolons, child. Now come closer so I can instruct you properly."

She held back from his request. "Um ..."

"Here, this is simple." Kuja knelt down on one knee in front of the summoner and opened his hands. Eiko watched with wide and curious eyes as a glowing sphere materialized in his palms. Inside the sphere was a tiny creature, almost like that malevolent Tonberry, a lantern swinging in it's hand.

"Wow," she whispered.

It didn't have the expression of pure, unadulterated evil like those Tonberrys, but more of mischief and childish mayhem. When Eiko looked back at the wizard, she noticed a similar smile and it did nothing but confuse her further. "If you treat it right," he said, "it'll lead you to a treasure."

"I thought chocobos did that."

"Ah, but nobody said the treasure was material goods." Kuja stood and blew lightly on the sphere. He and Eiko watched as it sailed along with the breeze, curving around the corner until it disappeared from their sight.

Eiko quirked an eyebrow. "Well, now what?" The wizard shrugged and wished for a chalice of wine.

Then they heard footsteps, but the not the usual sharp ones caused by a woman's heels. These were softer, gentler. The summoner from Madain Sari turned sheepish and hid a grin; but Kuja though, he found his breath quickly taken from him. And it wasn't because the will o'wisp decided to rest itself on the shoulder of Lady Hilda.

Make that her _bare_ shoulder. The noble Lindblum style of corset and hoop skirt had been tossed aside for the fae tunica and belt. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders (still bare), no longer pinned back and covered by a veil. Kuja forgot to bow like he normally would whenever they were in each other's presence.

"Who summoned the will o'wisp?" she queried, not amused when the creature snickered to itself.

Eiko stood straight and pointed at the silent mage. "He did it!"

"Kuja ..."

Her voice jumpstarted his breathing abilities. "My lady," he said. His usual politeness returned and he bowed at the waist; Hilda only glared.

"Please head to your room, Eiko," her mother ordered. "You shall find a change of clothes."

The girl beamed. "Like yours?"

"Yes, but smaller."

"Okay!"

Hilda fought against the desire to slap that silver wizard clear across his pretty face. She tried once before, back when they first visited Condie Petie, but he simply caught her hand and smiled at her in that horrible way of his. "You're quite cute when you're angry," he had said. "Perhaps I will forbid you to leave my side at all."

She didn't want to be cute, like some little child with a missing tooth and expecting a coin. She wanted at times to be outright terrifying. A source of nightmares for her enemies.

Satisfied that Eiko was no longer within earshot, Hilda marched straight toward that wizard, ignored all sense of personal space. "Kuja, what have you done?!" she exclaimed. "Eiko is not ready for that type of magic!"

The will o'wisp looked at both mages as they stared each other down. It wondered why it had to be brought into the argument in the first place. Hopefully its master took the hint as to why it chose to stay by the female's side.

"She is beyond ready, Lady Hilda." Kuja forced his gaze to remain on her eyes, even while the quaint creature made obscene gestures with its hands. "The moment Eiko reaches her moon cycle, she needs to apprentice under a fae crone."

"Then send me to my clan, Kuja. Allow me to make peace with the family I left behind!"

"You will do so in proper course," he said, very matter-of-fact. "Last I heard, your clan has an alliance with the dwarves. Mayhap we shall see your family, Hilda. What a grand reunion it would be, hm?"

Her hand started to clench with power, but she suppressed it, much to the disappointment of the will o'wisp. It wanted to see some interesting action. "You mock me."

"What did you do to him, Hilda? An oglop or some other pitiful creature?"

"I warned Cid that the consequences would be worse if he cheated again."

"Poison, then? What did you use? Hemlock, nightshade, or the classic oleander," he mused. "The latter is quite well-used by unhappy and vengeful wives."

Hilda smirked, not once losing focus. "Mandrake."

"So you put him in a deep sleep and forced him to hallucinate. Well done, my lady. And what of the whore? Please say you gave her due punishment."

"Wolf's Bane."

This time he laughed, and it almost knocked the will o'wisp off the scorned woman's shoulder. "I always knew you were not some humble little wife. You are a dangerous woman, Hilda; Cid was most foolish for leaving your bed." Her hand twitched as Kuja reached toward her, but she relaxed when he lifted away the sphere. "Thank you, spirit. You have done quite enough for today."


	4. Chapter 4

Zidane fought a yawn and rested his feet on the conference table. A few seconds later and he sensed the desperate glare of his queen. Manners be damned at the moment. Let stupid manners be roasted on a spit by Ifrit's own hand. The representative from Lindblum refused to shut up.

"For the last time, sir," Zidane said, "Lady Hilda is not here. We are not harboring her in any way, form, or fashion. Yours sucks by the way."

Garnet wanted to cry. Instead she summoned every ounce of composure and spoke clearly to her uncle's ambassador. "We have received no word from my aunt. I am as surprised as you."

"We have mixed reports from our soldiers," explained the man. "What do you know about a dragon? Silver in its color."

The queen lost all color in her face; Zidane coughed and put his feet squarely on the floor. "Say that again?"

"A dragon. With silver scales."

"I thought we killed that thing!"

Garnet slammed her hands on the marble, standing fiercely and causing her chair to tip over. It lay useless on the tile. "What happened to the owner? Zidane, did he not die at the Iifa Tree?"

"Um ... "

She rushed out and headed to the lavatory. Once again her stomach no longer had any use for the contents therein.

_xxx_

Doctor Tot shook his head and left the sick chamber.

"Well?" asked Minister Artania.

The good doctor gave a heavy sigh. "He'll live, but it won't be pretty."

"Kindly explain."

"Mandrake, I believe. It affects the mind."

"And the girl?"

"Aconite, Artania."

"Never heard of it."

Tot looked away from the trusted advisor. "Most people know it as Wolf's Bane."

"I've alerted her family." Not that it gave any real consolation to the parents. No devoted mother wanted to hear that their precious daughter grew up to become a mistress and later poisoned because of her illicit actions.

"Tell them she'll live. Lady Hilda did not intend to commit murder."

"Can you prove that?"

Doctor Tot looked at Artania straight in the eye. "If Hilda had wanted them dead, they'd already be in the ground."

_xxx_

In the evening hours, Lady Hilda found herself in the study of her airship. Eiko was around somewhere, chasing her will o'wisp as it lead her on a treasure hunt. Hilda only hoped it didn't lead the girl to make a flying leap off the deck. Every now and then the sphere would float past the doorway and be quickly followed by the summoner. Kuja appeared after one such rotation, two steaming mugs nestled in his hands.

Hilda felt her soul descend a little more toward the bottomless abyss. "Oh, Kuja."

"Like old times, my lady." He handed her a drink. "Though I did add something special to yours."

"Oh?"

"Sassafras," he said. "And Dragon's Tongue."

"Kuja!"

"That human was unfaithful on numerous occasions. You need to cleanse your system."

He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Hilda had given a similar decoction to a few of the servant girls back in Lindblum. Sassafras purified the blood, while the dragon's tongue detoxified the reproductive organs. She'd have to wash with it later as well. "Thank you."

The wizard sat across from her in a separate leather chair; a small circular table stood between them. "You know you my ear is always available to you, my lady. First, indulge me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I told you so."

Bastard. "That puts you in agreement with my mother and grandmother, not that you'd know anything about Fae Matriarchs." Hilda stared at his choice of attire. "On second thought, you might fit in with our dancers."

"I'm not a consecrated virgin."

Hilda almost choked on her tea. "Stop frequenting the brothels."

"Stupid will o'wisp! Get back here!" Eiko skedaddled past, her skirt hiked up to her knees. "Why won't you stay still?! I want treasure!"

Kuja relaxed and sipped his drink. "That ought to keep her occupied for quite awhile."

"When will you no longer occupy my airship?"

"The moment you admit you'd be overjoyed to return to Lindblum and deal with the necessary questioning and divorce proceedings." At her silence, he stated, "I thought so." The ceramic mug shattered in her hands; hot tea sizzled on the carpet. "Hm, you seem upset."

'Upset' did not begin to describe the fire that pulsed through her veins. "How long must I remain in your company?"

"I was foolish enough before, Lady Hilda, to leave you unattended. I will not make the same mistake twice."

Her mind quickly recalled when Kuja ordered her to wait alone during a treacherous journey through Esto Gaza and Mount Gulug. Maybe there was a reason he didn't want her see him with another, much younger kidnapped victim. Not like she really cared at that point in their travels. Zidane, along with a wart-infested husband, took the opportunity to rescue her from the wizard's grasp; it didn't look the _least_ suspicious that Kuja left her in a bedroom. Cid demanded answers after they returned home, but his wife silenced him with a quick spell and gave him the same decoction that now stained the carpet fibers.

Hilda's anger dissipated into sorrow.

xxx

The will o'wisp swung its lantern as it waited in the chapel. Eiko ran through the door seconds later and scowled when she spotted the spirit. "Why do you keep leading me here?"

The lantern shone brightly by the altar. The young girl knelt down to pick up her sphere, but her hand knudged the strong oak and a small door swung open. Dust and debris fell outside the compartment.

"Oh, that's why," she said. "How did I miss this before?"

Eiko coughed and waved away the smoke. She reached inside and searched a moment while the will o'wisp clapped its hands in anticipation. A jolt of energy ran up her arm when she picked up the small book inside.

_A Study of the Ancient Fae_ read the title.

xxx

Kuja ordered another cup of tea for Hilda. The servant complied without question, black eyes without soul or heart. It was a simple process when he first came onboard, removing the free will of her select attendants. The Fae called them zombified, and not something they normally did for their own slaves. Lady Hilda was always against the practice and forbade it in Lindblum, but Kuja believed it made for more compliant workers.

Not that it always worked on Black Mages, but it was a piece of cake for select humans. (If only that bastard Garland had allowed him free use of the technique.)

He handed her two cups; one to drink and one to wash with while she bathed. Hands numb and tears flowing freely, she sat in the hot water of the claw-foot tub, feeling so foolish and utterly alone. Steam hovered in the lavatory and clouded the mirror. The first cup sat empty on the slick floor, and now only the lukewarm tea waited for its purpose. "Bastard," she muttered. She wasn't sure if the insult referred to her former spouse or the wizard that liked to kidnap her.

Flushing out reproductive organs was never a simple process for women. Men had it easier; their biology simply demanded a long soak, a great reason to _hang out_ with a cup of tea. Females had to inject the medicine inside with a suction bulb, then let it sit until the body naturally released it by using the toilet. The decoction burned worse than a special hug from Ifrit.

So she cried. It hurt. It _hurt_. Like her broken heart because a man lied about his marriage vows. Like the wizard in eloquent clothes who pitied her but treated her with such civility. The villain is supposed to break the vows and mistreat the wife, not the regal engineer who named an airship after said mistreated wife.

A lie. All of it.

She cried even louder, not caring who heard. What would the zombified servants do? Pick her off the lavatory floor and wrap her in a robe? Of course, and they'd do so silently - if they happened to be the first to walk past her bedroom suite.

But it was Kuja who heard her sobs, and these were not her usual tears of heartache. It was pain; he mentally cursed his decision to give Hilda such a strong dose of the plant. Then he mentally cursed the individual who invented locked doors. A blizzard chant weakened the lock well enough for him to shatter it with his palm. "Hilda!"

He found her on the floor, gripping the edge of the bathtub, eyes red and stained with tears. A damp towel clung to her figure. "Hilda!"

"Kuja ..." She tried to stand, but her legs gave out and she collapsed in the arms of her captor. "Bastard! Both of you!"

"Shh, lady." He held her by the waist, turned her gently so she rested her head against his shoulder. "You're in hysterics."

"You! You of all people! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT?!"

"Calm yourself, Hilda."

"I wasted so much of my life with him! My very heart, my _being_." Goosebumps started to run up her arms and legs, and she gripped him tighter to fight the chill. "My virginity."

"Hilda." Kuja brushed aside a stray lock of her hair. "You should sleep."

The fallen lady whispered, "He couldn't even give me children."

"Sleep, Hilda."

Such a simple, basic spell, yet she was too weak to fight it off. The fae fell limp as her eyes shut in a dream-filled state. And he held her for a few moments, wondering why this situation didn't feel as uncomfortable as it should have been. It wasn't the first time she had cried on his shoulder, but it was the first time she'd done so sopping wet in nothing save for a towel. Kuja ordered a robe from one of the servants.

For six hours, Lady Hilda didn't stir.

xxx

Eiko curled up on her bed, tucked under the soft blanket, the will o'wisp floating next to her horn. It illuminated her room just enough for secretive, late-night reading. She browsed through the Table of Contents until the wisp pointed a bit too eagerly at one particular chapter.

"Marriage Laws and Sexuality," read the girl, eyes wide. "I'm not old enough to read that!" But the creature protested and pleaded on its knees. "Oh, fine. I'm telling my mother, though."

The creature nodded, smiling.

* * *

**Sassafras (Sassafras albidum) - **_long used in the southeast U.S. as a blood cleanser and spring tonic. Once used to flavor root beers before the government replaced it with synthetic chemicals. (Idiots.)_

**Dragon's Tongue (Chimaphilia maculata)**_ - also known as Spotted Pipsissewa. Another plant found in the Cumberland Plateau and Appalachian region. Old-timey herbalists used it for syphilis. _

_Not that I recommend douching with unfamiliar plants. And anybody else curious as to why Dagger used a sedative plant in FFIX while Vivi used a sleep spell? Hm, gives mages more to work with, and me more creative license! I'm also not sure that the spells and items meant for battle would work for VD or other various illnesses. Eh. _


	5. Chapter 5

Consider it an unfortunate side-effect of the very basic sleep spell. The dream world is awakened and often times repressed memories are the first ones to reveal themselves. Hilda lost count of the many repressed memories she purposefully hid away, most of which involved one of two men.

It didn't make for a peaceful slumber.

_Kuja lifted his mug of ale high in the air. "To my blushing bride-to-be! Stand my sweet canary!" Dwarves and sprites clapped and whistled their approval. Of all the villages and countries of the Outer Continent, Conde Petie certainly knew how to throw a betrothal party. Drink and food passed around the tables freely, while music and dances echoed throughout the territory. _

_The fae almost choked on her own drink, feeling slightly dizzy due to the excitement and high alcohol content of the ale. She did as her captor ordered, amidst a crowd of 'Rally ho's!', and didn't grimace as he slid an arm around her waist. "You flatter me, Kuja."_

_"Ye two need tae kiss!" cried a voice in the back. "Show yer wifie how it's doone!"_

_Hilda's face became a delicate shade of crimson. "Oh, dear," she mused._

_"Haha!" Kuja tossed his head back and laughed. "She's normally not this shy!"_

_"Alright, enough of that, wizard." She reached for his ale, plucked it from his grasp. _

_"Give that back, lady." _

_"You've had quite enough, Kuja." They struggled briefly, ignored the curious audience._

_xxx_

_"Drink this," Hilda ordered. "You are quite dehydrated."_

_Kuja groaned and slapped a pillow over his head. "Close that blasted curtain."_

_"Sit up and drink some coffee. We are to be married in a few hours and I'll not have my 'husband' hungover like those drunks in Treno."_

_He did so, but not without a cruel glare to his betrothed. "How are you so chirpy? You drank just as much as I." The coffee was bitter in his mouth._

_"You forget that I've attended these celebrations throughout my childhood and adolescence; I'm used to the ale."_

_"It's certainly stronger than the wines and beers of Alexandria or Treno."_

_Hilda nodded. "Though it makes it much easier to keep up this charade we're performing."_

_"You are indeed quite the thespian, my lady."_

_"Kuja, that's illegal both in Lindblum and here."_

_His head started to pound again._

_xxx_

_They stood on the bridge and faced the priest. Hilda linked her arm around Kuja's, smiling. Though she'd never admit it in the official courts, this wedding day didn't make her feel uneasy or sick to her stomach. It was just for safe passage to the sanctuary and, unlike a certain oglop, Kuja didn't play the whore by flirting with the ladies-in-waiting._

_Very few of those girls were ladies that day._

_"... In sickness an' in health..."_

_That's simple enough. Both mages were well-versed in both spells and herbs._

_"...Have the strength tae cairry ye through the trials..."_

_Hilda couldn't exactly see herself and Kuja in a spat over the treasury or what to name their firstborn son. Nor would the wizard consent to sleeping elsewhere because of any nagging wife. Arguments with him were not likely to end well for her. She gripped his arm a bit tighter._

_"... An' the wisdom tae follow the path..."_

_Kuja patted her arm with his opposite hand and smiled down at his prisoner. The lady played her part very well, so far. He allowed his mind to drift to another, more sacred path of marriage. One usually spent horizontal. It had been awhile (too long for his preference) and Hilda did feel more at ease around him. Perhaps with some wine and a hearty meal -_

_"Kuja!" whispered Hilda in a desperate tone. "Please stop stroking my arm."_

_Extra wine._

_"May the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman!"_

_He removed the feather from his hair and tucked it under her veil. She turned to face him, to tell him 'thank you', but the words never got the chance to leave her lips. Kuja had captured them with his own. His kiss was gentle, but moved just enough to increase the pounding of her heart. This was wrong; very, very wrong. _

_Because she did not push him away._

_xxx_

_"You! How could you?! A kiss?!"_

_"You responded well enough, Hilda."_

_"Bastard!" Her palm raised in strike, but he caught her wrist with little effort. She gasped in fear, tried to tear herself away._

_He leaned down to whisper, "You are rather cute when you are angry. Perhaps I will forbid you to leave my side at all." _

_Again she lacked the ability to answer. Another kiss took hold and she hated herself because she didn't wish for it to end. All of her senses awoke with fire, sparked by attention she hadn't received rightfully as a wife. So when Kuja pressed further, removing her veil and tossing it aside, played with the strings of her corset, she accepted. All while his feather fluttered to the ground. _

_xxx_

Hilda moaned as the spell wore off. She lay on her side, a blanket up to her waist, and a silk robe over her bare flesh. Her forehead ached despite the dim light in the room. One flickering candle danced in the shadows, and next to the flame sat a half-asleep wizard. An empty chalice rested in his palm. The entire bedroom smelled of incense and strong wine.

Bedroom. Kuja was in her bedroom.

She sat up quickly, pulled the blanket tighter against her body. Hilda tried to steady her breath as she looked around at the sheets, but her eyes drifted toward the man who now smiled in her direction. It was a smile worthy of disturbing circumstances. "Kuja," she said.

"I forgot that the sleep spell wears off faster on the fae." Hmph, he was out of wine. "My mistake."

"How long was I out, wizard?"

He waved a hand. "About six hours, I'd say. If you were human, it'd be about twelve."

It must be close to three in the morning. The airship continued to hum toward its destination. "Where's Eiko?"

"If she's smart, asleep in her quarters."

"Why are you here with me?"

"I am not going to sleep separately from my wife, lady. That's just stupid."

Hilda slumped back against the pillows. "When you went back to Conde Petie, Kuja, did they remember you?"

"Of course," he answered. "And they asked all about my pretty little fae wife."

"I meant did they remember you for your crimes."

He glared at her. "They never brought it up and neither should you." His tone dropped a range and Hilda wisely decided to change the subject.

"So how did you find out about the alliance between the dwarves and fae?"

"Because they asked about your whereabouts," Kuja said with a glare. "You neglected to tell me how unusual it is for a husband to travel without his wife in your culture. I was forced to spin some story that you were ill and possibly with child. That satisfied them enough."

"You told them what?!"

The wizard stood to his full height, eyes fierce with dangerous power. "I've studied the law of your people, Lady Hilda. Your marriage to Cid is both invalid and illicit because you wed a pathetic human without permission from the patriarchs. In their eyes, you were just his concubine."

Hilda leapt from the bed, still groggy from the spell, but still made her way to confront her kidnapper face to face. Kuja caught her as she stumbled, but she shrugged free from his grasp. "Take that back, wizard!"

"Temper, my lady. Fae wives are expected to be humble and submissive. You married me in the territory of your people and your people consider me a 'mystical being', a sorcerer. Lady Hilda, you are my legal wife."

"Our marriage, Kuja," she spat, "is not consummated!" The more she spoke it, the more she believed it.

"Prove it, Hilda. Your word against mine." His arm snaked around her waist and she found herself pressed tightly against his chest. A gasp escaped her throat, but she was powerless. Whatever chant she tried to speak, Kuja could easily cancel with his own. "And let go any vain attempt to slap me again. Though if I remember correctly, which I always do, you enjoyed yourself last time."

"Don't. We cannot -" This was all too familiar.

He stroked her cheek. "Do you think me so cruel, lady? Brute force isn't quite my style when it pertains to women."

"You prefer sleep spells then?"

She stumbled back when he released her, smirking. "It's hardly fun when the woman is passed out."

The remains of the sleep spell were replaced by a growling stomach and dull headache. In the stress and despair, Hilda had fasted from the evening meal, leaving Eiko to dine with the zombified servants. She regretted that decision now. It gave Kuja one more thing to hold over her head, another weakness.

Or maybe it was Kuja's indepth knowledge of fae marital practice, everything she ignored in her rebellious youth. "Shall I remind you how fae husbands are to treat their wives? It's not headship through fear, I assure you."

"The opposite of Cid?" His sense of humour did little to lighten the tension in the room. "I have read plenty of your culture to understand that your females are given better treatment than in other areas of Gaia. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

The definition of the word trust seemed nothing more than a fairy tale. "But a medicus, Kuja? What could you possibly understand about our health?"

"I read, Hilda. I study. All the great sorcerers understand the inner humours of the body."

"Your interest was theater!"

"Even a sorcerer needs a hobby," he said. "Besides, I shall have my helpmate to assist me. Isn't that the fae's definition of marriage? Mutual love and sacrifice?"

She didn't particularly like it when he spoke those words either. It sounded like it came from a child's night terror. "I think you read too much."

"Would it help if I took you back to my palace and allowed you play in my garden again? It misses you."

The entire situation was destined to end very strangely. "But on my terms, Kuja. You promised."

xxx

Eiko stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, mentally spewing every curse word that Zidane once taught her at the will o'wisp. Her book lay tossed aside, the printed words a cause of both clarity and disgust. "They can't be married!" she whispered. "That's wrong on so many levels. Worse than anything I've seen or heard in all my travels!"

The will o'wisp rolled its eyes. This girl had so much more to see.

Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda looked over the railing of the airship. She pictured herself climbing on top then stepping off to fall gracefully to her death. More likely, she'd fall for a few kilometers, then land on the feathers of the silver dragon. Kuja would yell at her in that Terran language of his, and afterwhich force her to drink a mug of lemon balm tea to calm her nerves. Actually, lemon balm sounded like a good idea.

"Tea, madam?"

A servant held a steaming cup in her hand. Hilda didn't even grimace at the black eyes and lack of expression. "Lemon balm, I take it?"

"Yes, madam." The voice was flat.

"Thank you." Hilda calmly took a sip and held her head high. "We'll be reaching Conde Petie soon, a new province of my clan. Since I come from an affluent family, I will be your domina. The sorcerer is your dominus."

"Yes, domina."

She wanted to shake the servant by her shoulders and slap some emotion into her. Her efforts would be futile, as Kuja was the only 'mystical being' who could release the spell. Which, she suspected, he had no intention of doing anytime in the near future. "You are dismissed, Caela."

Caela walked away in silence. Hilda turned her attention to the clouds; the airship started its descent toward Conde Petie. But while she drank alone in the quiet breeze, another feeling of familiarity began to take hold. Tea could either heal a person or cause madness through poison. With the right combination of ingredients, the mind itself could be manipulated. When was the last time she ...?

Her hands started to shake when the remains of the Iifa Tree came into view; more specifically, the road that stretched before it. There was a patch of land hidden by brush and dry grass, perfect for two individuals on their honeymoon. All a couple required was a blanket and flagrin of wine.

Kuja did love his red wines.

And he happened to be a very clever wizard - _sorcerer_. Kuja easily detected anything misplaced about food or drink. Manipulating his mind was nigh on impossible, but her own was an entirely different possibility. Even Cid now knew the effects of mandrake when given such a high concentrated dose of the fruit. A smaller amount altered the memory factions of the brain.

Last night was very unusual for Lady Hilda. Kuja had insisted on sleeping beside her, sharing a blanket and pillow, wrapping an arm around her waist. It was another item on the list of _'don't mention in Lindblum courts'_, but it felt nice. It felt _good_. So many nights in Lindblum were spent cold and alone thanks in part to the asinine practice of separate bedchambers for the regent and lady. They were supposed to request each other if the physical embrace was needed or desired, but too often did her requests receive a negative response.

And Kuja didn't snore. He just refused to let her out of his arms until the morning sun peeked through the curtains.

If only she knew the reason she turned once again to the mandrake, the devil's apple, to torture the pathetic human.

Regent. He's a regent, not a pathetic human. Adulterous, but not pathetic. Not pathetic, pathetic.

Why would she consider him pathetic all of a sudden? After the hurt of his infidelities, when she realized that becoming an oglop wasn't enough punishment, and she turned to her kidnapper ... Married him, kissed him ... Ran her hands down his back. Sweet Shiva, the sorcerer had a _tail_.

"Your word against mine."

_No_.

Her tea mug shattered on the deck as each nerve ending in her body started to pulse. She attempted to catch her breath, but the sight of his smirk, the way he leaned against the railing of the airship, caused nothing but another desire she failed to erase.

"You were foolish to even try, Lady Hilda." Kuja shook his head in sympathy. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice when you took that potion after we left the Iifa Tree? You ingested a tincture of devil's apple to make you forget that I made you my bride in more ways than just a silly ritual and piece of paper." He quickly walked toward her. "What good did that accomplish, Lady Hilda? Devil's apple can only repress a fae's memory; it can never erase it!"

Hilda took a step back. "You'd do well to hold your tongue!"

"Hold yours, wife." The sorcerer stepped over the broken ceramic and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his chest. "Living amongst those pathetic humans made you soft, but I made you strong. I treated you well, gave you a place at my palace, and yet you were utterly stupid to forgive that regent of yours. You forgot how that noble _gentleman_ did not keep his eyes, hands, or cock to himself!" She squirmed, but to no avail. It was a rare moment for Kuja to use such blunt language. "Remember how I made you feel, Hilda?" He stroked her cheek, whispered, "Out there on the ground, you moaned my name. All of Gaia heard you."

Hilda's voice caught in her throat. "I was no better than him, Kuja, when I lay with you."

"Is that why you manipulated your memory? To forget what we had? Moronic, Hilda!" Kuja kissed her hard on the mouth, his tongue doing more than scolding her for an attempted amnesia potion. He desired to take her now, against the wall if he had to, just to hear her moan again. She whimpered, but held him close, the ferocity of his touch setting a fire throughout her core. It was the guilt. Hilda despised the guilt and her own weakness more than anything, and wanted it all to go away.

Thanks to the mandrake's power, she managed to suppress all memories of Kuja save for his crimes against the planet, his soul-gathering scheme for Terra. When the mist returned to engulf the surface, she felt fear combined with an odd sense of longing; and, for whatever reason, pity. He _had_ been polite to her, correct? Just polite.

He let her plant and harvest in his garden. She coveted that garden.

Their kiss continued, harsh and desperate for what the pair had in earlier days. Kuja felt a tear against his cheek, though it didn't belong to him. He tore his lips away, whispered by her ear, "I knew a sleep spell would prove beneficial, my lady. It would jar your memory."

The fae attempted to sniffle in a ladylike manner. "You had to be right," she answered, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "I missed you and I didn't even know why."

"You know why. Come back to me, pretty little fae."

This time, to his pleasant surprise, she kissed him. Her hands entangled in his hair, letting the scent of wood sage overwhelm her to the point of near intoxication. While she didn't stumble, he held her tighter, letting his hands wander from her hips to her waist. Skilled fingers untied the belt of her tunica and let it drop. Too much, too fast...

"Kuja," she said, attempting to speak between the assault on her mouth. "We are about to land."

He growled in reply, "We have time." Kuja backed her into the nearest wall.

"_Later_," she pleaded, hands digging into his silk sleeves. His mouth was hot on her throat, a wandering hand pulling at the long fabric that swept to her ankles. It would look better crumpled on the floor.

"Now."

"Not now!" It took every ounce of willpower and strength, but she broke away, hands and eyes glowing in flames. A pale, golden sphere materialized in her right palm, a very piece of the sunray that luminated the beams beneath them. It took less than a second to send the fire straight at Kuja's chest, which he caught with little difficulty.

"Welcome back, wife." The flames dissipated in his hands. "There's the power I enjoyed; the ability you always tried to hide away." Hilda picked up her discarded belt, but she didn't tie it on. "I wouldn't bother with that. It will only get in the way later."

"Spare me, Kuja. You broke through a corset before."

"UGH! Somebody please tell me that I'm back in Lindblum having a horrible, horrible nightmare!" Eiko poked her head around the corner, looked back and forth between her mother and the former weapons dealer. "Because that was disgusting, and I've seen Quina eat raw fish."

"Oh, dear," Hilda said with a sigh. "How long have you been hiding, honey?"

"So it's true? What that stupid will o'wisp made me read is true?" The spirit waved from behind the summoner's shoulder.

Kuja rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip. "You haven't dismissed it yet?"

"You didn't show me how!"

"Use the same technique for your eidolons. Honestly, even the elephant lady knew that."

"Oh." Eiko turned to the will o'wisp and said, "You're excused for now. Thank you." The lantern light went black and the creature disappeared in a stream of smoke.

Hilda turned away to watch them land, her flushed appearance disappering as the dwarves' village appeared before them. "The fae," she said. "The fae are here."

Kuja looked down, a smug and pleasant expression on his face. "The angels have returned. Marvelous."

"You mean those statues?" Eiko asked. "It looks like they're crying."

"That's our military," Hilda explained. Several stone figures with large wings stood alongside the bridge leading to Conde Petie. Each one covered its eyes with its arm or hands. "If you look away or even blink, they attack." She started to chuckle, saying, "If they consider you a threat."

"Is that why they cry?"

"They hide their eyes," said Kuja. "Those angels have no reason to weep."

xxx

"He survived, correct? Kuja lived to once again hijack an airship and kidnap my aunt." Garnet sipped on a glass of warm ginger ale. "And he probably planned it around all the Lindblum gossip. Tell me, Zidane; did I miss anything?"

Her king shrugged. "Nah, sounds about right."

"Alright then. Now the only question would have to be why Kuja wanted my aunt Hilda back in his custody. What purpose would she possibly have for him?"

Zidane blinked at the odd naivete of his wife. "Yeah, I have a few suspicions about that."

"Maybe its ransom," Garnet said, biting her lip. "Though it's not like that wizard needs anymore money than he had before. It is possible he desires the airships for a personal collection and keeps Aunt Hilda around just for company."

"Define 'company', Dagger."

She took another sip, saying, "Maybe he's very lonely."

"You remember we found her in a bedroom, right?"

"That wasn't even his palace."

"And ...?" Zidane trailed off, tail swishing randomly to the side.

"I refuse to think what you are thinking, Zidane. My aunt would never stoop to that level of revenge after already cursing her husband into an oglop. She wanted to be rescued; she didn't want to remain with Kuja."

"Okay," said Zidane, pulling up a chair and leaning his elbows on the table. "I never brought it up because I really thought he was going to die at the Iifa Tree, so I kinda let it go, but I think it might lend a clue to what happened."

Garnet stared at her husband. "What did Kuja tell you?"

"He asked about Hilda. Wanted to know if she returned to Cid, if she was happy."

"Why would that concern him?"

"They got hitched in Conde Petie, Dagger. How do you think he got through?"

The queen sat back in her chair, eyes wide. "I thought he just flew over the village. We all did."

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "We were wrong."

"So you think he wants her back."

"Would you put it past him?"

Garnet could not think of any acceptable answer besides the very obvious one.

* * *

_Mystic: There's a reason why Kuja is my favourite Final Fantasy villain. He's freakin' sexy when he's pissed off. Anyway, I hope that this fic redeems my earlier attempts at writing this pairing, though it might need some minor tweaking here and there before its all said and done. And yes; the Weeping Angels. I couldn't help but indulge in another obsession of mine. Hm, let's see. One more thing..._

**_Mandrake _**_(Mandragora officinarum) - a powerful and very dangerous plant. It's known to be highly hallucinogenic and sedative, used by the ancient Greeks for surgery. No, they don't actually shriek if you pull them up. _


	7. Chapter 7

The human body had a very sufficient system for ridding itself of poisons and other toxins. It usually involved long hours hovering and cowering in the lavatory. Regent Cid was barely able to lift his head from the floor to take proper aim. Cold sweat dripped from his skin, while his stomach ached and cramped with every purgation. His fever had broken, but his body still suffered.

At least his body was still human this time around. He half expected to wake up from his delirium as some vile creature because of his wife's temper. Hilda promised him a worse punishment if he cheated again, and she made very good on that threat. The doctors said mandrake poisoning, and they did all they could to assist him in his detox. Too bad it burned every time he purged into the toilet.

They also whispered something about a silver dragon and a missing airship. He had heard his advisors speaking out in the hall a few hours earlier. The Hildagarde seemed to 'disappear in thin air!' and 'no trace has been found!'. All of it made the regent's head spin out of control. He still hadn't bothered to ask about the welfare of his mistress. There was a decent chance Hilda transformed her into a deformed feline just for spite.

He did love his wife, respected her for her wit and magery, but cared not for her fury and inability to hold her tongue. Lady Hilda voiced opinions on several occasions without being questioned first, insulted others with a glare or mutterance under her breath. She was headstrong and jealous, and disagreed whole-heartedly with her husband's infidelities just because he was royalty. Unlike the other women of the Lindblum court, Hilda refused tolerance of a mistress for the sake of quiet dignity and appearance. If she was expected to remain faithful, then so would her husband.

Or her magery would forever grow to terrifying heights.

Cid always wondered if she held that over the head of the wizard that kidnapped her years before. Did she glare at him and threaten to make him miserable if he even thought of kidnapping anyone else? Probably not, because he was "polite" to her and didn't chase after skirts. His cruelty alone most likely kept her mouth shut.

The regent gripped his stomach and crawled back into bed. He recalled when his niece's husband, Zidane Tribal, returned from the Iifa Tree, after months of being presumed dead to the world. Hilda had insisted on throwing a celebratory banquet. During dinner, Eiko asked about the wizard, if he had survived. Hilda put down her fork.

"I told Kuja not to die on me," Zidane had answered between sips of ale. "I don't think he listened though."

Hilda stared at her niece's suitor. "Is it true he teleported you all to safety?"

Garnet nodded. "He did, aunt. A final act of penance, I guess."

"Kuja told me to leave," continued Zidane. "Because I had someone waiting for me." Garnet blushed.

Cid originally thought that the mention of Kuja proved too much for Hilda, and that explained why she suddenly stormed out of the dining hall, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He followed after her of course, offered her solace with a hug. "There now, darling," he had said. "Kuja won't harm anyone ever again. You needn't worry."

"He never harmed me," she had answered, eyes swollen and red. "He didn't ... I don't think."

If Zidane had been correct, then why did the wizard's dragon appear in the skies? And if Zidane was wrong -

Minister Artania knocked on the door, entered with a solemn expression written upon his face. He carried a cloth sack that clinked every time he took a step. "We found something interesting sir, if you care to take a look."

"Bring it here," ordered Cid. Artania handed him an empty glass vial from the sack. The label read _Mandragora Officinarum_. "That solves our mystery then."

"Not quite, sir." Artania dumped the entire contents onto the bed. Each vial held only a few dried remains of the mandrake plant. "Half of these are enough to poison your entire council."

Cid stared at his wife's handwriting. "Where did you find all of these, Artania?"

"In her chambers, sir," Artania answered. "Along with wolf's bane and several specimens of nightshade."

"We don't have those in our gardens."

"Correct."

The regent's stomach began to churn again. "That woman, Artania. She began to frighten me. I caught her conjuring a spell out in a field." He closed his eyes, steadied his breath to prevent another trip to the lavatory. "It left her burned and drained of energy, but she was determined to master the spell. Do you know what she called it, Artania?"

Artania mused, "I can only imagine, sir."

"Ultima."

xxx

_"Hilda!" Cid ran outside when he heard the explosion. A woman's scream echoed in the fields beyond the castle walls. He found her before she collapsed, face pale and covered in ash. "Hilda! What in Gaia's name?!"_

_She grabbed his shoulders as her legs buckled. Pain rocketed throughout her core as she struggled to breathe. "Almost," she gasped. "It's almost mine to control." Second-degree burns crawled up her arms as the sleeves of her gown melted away. _

_"What did you do, darling?" Cid helped her to her feet, but she lacked the energy to stand. _

_"He taught it to me." Hilda leaned against her husband's chest. "I begged him. Pleaded with him to show me how."_

_"Come inside, Hilda. I'll have Caela prepare your chambers."_

_"No, I must try again."_

_"You can barely stand!" Cid hoisted her in his arms as her body fell limp. _

_Every muscle in Hilda's body began to shake with chills. "Ultima ... Ultima will be mine."_

xxx

Kuja stared upward at one of the stone angels outside of Conde Petie. It covered its eyes with both hands. Kuja purposefully blinked once, then stared at it again. The angel no longer covered its eyes, but held its arms open. Kuja blinked once more, but the angel remained in the same position. "You must remember me," he whispered.

The other angels also stood before Hilda and Eiko with open arms. "How do you know they're friendly?" Eiko asked, touching one of the wings.

Hilda found herself gazing at another angel, one with silver hair and feathers, a tail hidden beneath his attire. His past was one of death, one of destruction, equally as dangerous as the winged creatures that guarded Conde Petie. "They'd have harmed us by now," she answered.

"You have no idea how much I want one in my palace," Kuja mused with a wry smile.

"Kuja, you do not need any more monsters running around your abode," Hilda said, hands squarely on her hips. "I could barely walk into your bedchambers without getting jumped."

The sorcerer chuckled to himself. Eiko stared at both mages with wide, questioning eyes. "What were you were doing in his bedchambers anyway?!" She flailed her arms and ran inside the village. This was old territory for her. Now she no longer had to sneak around and steal food just to survive.

So the two mages stood alone in the dry morning sun. Hilda breathed in the air and tried to collect her thoughts. All of them were returning, vivid and without shame. She and Kuja celebrated here, danced and drank with the dwarves. They laughed together, told jokes that would make a sailor run away, even fought over the proper names of some of the local plant-life. At one point they resorted to name-calling, then blamed it on the strong ale that they had been imbibing all evening.

"Kuja," called Hilda over her shoulder.

"Hm," he answered, still gazing at the stone angel.

"It's called heal-all."

"Don't start, lady." Kuja ran a hand through his hair. "If you had better training, you'd know it as self-heal. This is why Eiko is getting a tutor until I can marry her off."

"Is your codpiece pinching you again, sorcerer?" Hilda winked, stepped closer to her former captor. "I have a soak for that you know."

Kuja stared at the fae with a raised eyebrow. "Your memory is back along with your smart tongue. Witch."

"Monkey."

"My dear, is this anyway to treat a husband?"

"Well, sweetheart, the only reason a husband would ever call his wife a witch is if he wanted to sleep outside with the dogs."

There was another term for a dog that Kuja thought highly appropriate at the moment. He hated those creatures with a passion. "Oh, I don't plan on doing any sleeping for quite awhile. You took vows with me, and you have a duty to perform."

"And you love all forms of performances, don't you Kuja?"

"Just so long as it's not a solo one."

Hilda started to laugh, face flushed crimson. "I do remember everything, sorcerer. Everything." She reached out a hand and grazed the faint scar on his forehead, a reminder of Bahamut. "Do something for me, Kuja."

"Name it, Hilda."

"Keep me away from the mandrake." Her voice grew soft as she stared into him. "The devil's apple is worthy of its name, and I have enough guilt on my soul."

He didn't respond with words, instead drew her into his arms, holding the woman who made him want to rip out his heart and feed it to wild oglops. Maybe he had a heart afterall. Lady Hilda was far more than a prisoner, a fellow mage with knowledge and power that impressed even him. And so much more than some female he tolerated for the sake of companionship because she happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Hilda was ... well, she was his wife. For once in his life, Kuja was unsure of the next act.

"Sing for me, lady," he said.

She smiled against his shoulder. "And what shall I sing, sorcerer? The Highwayman? Or the funny man with the big blue box?"

"You told me that was for children."

"How about -"

"Not the monks," he interrupted. His palm wandered up her back, brushed aside her hennaed hair. "When we first met, Hilda. Sing that for me."

Hilda didn't let go of him, and let her voice carry high through the valleys, to where the dwarves and fellow sprites heard the song. "_Light the candle, John; the daylight is almost gone. The birds have sung their last. The bells call all to Mass. Sit here by my side, for the night is very long. There's something I must tell, before I pass along."_

Father Dayvid, the dwarf-priest, stood at the entryway of the village, Eiko a few feet beside him. The summoner saw him whisper along with the words, a broad smile on his face. She saw her mother in an embrace with the wizard who caused much pain in the world. Kuja didn't look dangerous anymore. He looked like any other man, completely vulnerable.

* * *

**Prunella vulgaris - **_Self heal! Also called heal-all depending on where you live. It's good for cuts, burns, bruises, stuff like that. Physicians in ancient Greece used it for tonsillitis._

_For the record, this chapter about killed me. Give Loreena McKennit credit for the song. It's hers. This chapter is also heavily influenced by my recent one-shot, Devil's Apple. Have a looksee, it's fun. Drop a little review if you don't care, 'kay? See you next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mystic: Somebody please tell me why there isn't more Kuja/Hilda fanart. I'm going insane. Time to have fun with dialogue! Character development, dontcha know. I'm leaving this weekend for my wedding anniversary (11 years huzzah!), so don't forget to leave a little review to boost my ego when I get back. 'Kay, darlings?_

* * *

"Rally ho, travelers! Welcome back!" Father Dayvid waved at the pair from the village entrance. "It's aboot time ye brought yer wifey, medicus. We were gettin' worried."

Hilda blushed and faced the priest. "Hello, Father." She felt an arm around her waist, slid her gaze over to the sorcerer beside her. "It has been awhile."

"Come inside and join us fer breakfast! We have much tae discuss."

Eiko stared at the couple, arms crossed and foot repeatedly tapping the ground. "Aren't you guys a little old to be making googly-eyes at each other? I'm never getting married. You two just ruined it." She turned around and followed the priest.

"Well," Hilda said, a bit under her breath, "The fae always needs new dancers."

Kuja apparently heard her. "She's a summoner, Lady Hilda, still has her horn. Your adopted little girl will fetch a hefty dowry once she's of age."

"The virgins pay a dowry toward the family."

"But not property." He thought a moment, then said, "Ah, but we'll have other daughters, I'm sure."

Hilda tried to bite her tongue to keep from saying something sharp, but it failed miserably. "Most men want sons, not daughters. Of course, you're not exactly like most men."

"I'm not picky if that's what you're thinking."

"And I'm the jealous type. Sorcerer, I do hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into by marrying me."

He more than knew what he acquired by taking Lady Hilda to wife. His only regret was not going to Lindblum earlier and kidnapping her from the castle walls. Nights alone in his palace harmed his concentration. He went so far as to seal off her chambers and brew a cauldron of apple cider spiked with ample amounts of brandy. Nursing himself and his dragon back to health did little to occupy his mind.

Hilda reached forward and touched his face. "Oh, Kuja; I fear you were right again."

"I usually am, Hilda."

"We did have time, before we landed."

Another regret.

"Heeellllloooooooo!" Eiko waved from the entrance. "The googly eye thing is getting kinda old!"

xxx

They ate their morning meal in the company of both dwarves and sprites. Several fae citizens dallied around the village, acting as if they had lived there their entire lives. Hilda recognized a few of the families, smiled at their welcome, affirming her return. After today, she'd no longer be considered a heretic.

The priest patted her hand. " 'Tis so good tae see ye again, Lady Hilda. I trust ye be in good hea'th now?"

Hilda sipped on her water. "I am. Thank you, Father."

"And are ye expecting? Our village needs plenty o' births."

Kuja answered for his stunned, pale-faced wife. "A false alarm, good priest. But we're young; we have plenty of chances."

"Quite true. Quite true." Father Dayvid turned back to his eggs and bitter coffee. He didn't notice Hilda kicking Kuja under the table. The sorcerer glanced at her, retaliated in kind. Back and forth they went like little schoolchildren who refused to admit the _real_ reason they teased each other all day. Hilda wondered if she could get away with stealing the last piece of toast on his plate.

"Who just kicked me?" Eiko exclaimed. "Are you two doing what I think you're doing?"

The fae took the opportunity to claim the toast and slide it on her plate. "Sorry, dear. I was aiming for the sorcerer."

"Give me back my toast, wife."

"Sugar cup, you weren't eating it."

"Because you kicked me."

"You kicked back."

Eiko dropped her head on the table and asked to be excused forever.

xxx

The fae religion was similar to the Summoner Tribe, with ancestor and nature worship. Fae folk focused mainly on the four elements of Gaia, and built chapels in each of their territories. The dwarves of Conde Petie consented to the construction of an 'earth' chapel directly outside the village walls. All that stood currently was a crude tent guarded by two monks in brown hooded robes. Lady Hilda faced them, genuflecting on her right knee. They blocked the entryway with flaming swords.

"I am Lady Hilda of the Chaldean Clan," she stated. "I've come for atonement."

The monks moved their swords, allowing Hilda to enter. Small candles flickered in the darkness when Hilda knelt before the altar. She placed a thin veil over her hair, and then began to weep. She wept over her adolescent years, over leaving her clan because she fell head over heels for Cid. She wept for his broken vows and false apologies, her humiliation. And then there was Kuja, that sorcerer. He frightened her, intrigued her, captured her. Despite all of his horrors, she fell for him too.

Hilda questioned her choice in men, and more of her tears dropped to the bare earth. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the darkness. "I'm so sorry."

Once a concubine to a regal human, and now a wife to powerful sorcerer. He dealt weapons, stole eidolons ... and he lived. Kuja _survived_.

She heard the heavy footsteps outside the tent flaps, then the tone of voice so easily recognizable. "My wife is inside." When the monks moved aside, Kuja found her kneeling and again in tears. He never said a word, simply bent down and wiped them away. It made him remember why he had no use for any form of religion or spirituality. His magery was good enough.

"I'm such a fool," she whispered. "I should have listened to my parents."

Kuja shook his head. "No, Hilda. If you had obeyed, then I wouldn't have discovered your airship."

"You left me too."

He helped her stand to her feet. "Hilda, you poisoned yourself. Don't make things complicated." She always made things complicated.

Hilda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her veil dropping to the company of the tears. Happily, the fae folk were quick to forgive most past transgressions. Destroying an entire planet was a minor issue as long as the sinner behaved himself afterward and promised never to do it again. The couple stepped out into the sunshine, not looking back at the silent friars. "Where's Eiko?" asked Hilda, breathing in the air.

"In Caela's care."

"You left her with a zombified servant?"

Kuja brushed away a lock of his hair. "She's not zombified."

"You took away her free will!"

"I'm more than capable of giving it back, Hilda."

"DOMINA! DOMINADOMINADOMINA!" Caela bounded up to her mistress and barely remembered to curtsy. Eiko scampered behind her. "Domina, may I take Eiko to the market? This village is incredible! I love the 'rally ho's!'"

When did he -? Hilda gave a sideways glance before forcing a grin. "You may, Caela. Just keep her close."

"Oh, thank you, domina!" Caela turned to Kuja and curtsied again. "Dominus," she said. Wisps of red hair escaped her cap and dropped in front of her eyes.

Eiko tugged at her mother's arm. "May I buy something? The market has more things than last time." Hilda smiled, and handed her daughter a small pouch of gil. "Thanks!" She and Caela hiked their skirts and hurried off to the vendors.

Kuja stared at the maid, chin resting in his hand. "How much did you pay for her?"

"Be nice, sorcerer." If it was even possible for him to be truly honest and pleasant. "Caela has been loyal to me for many years."

"What was her position in Lindblum?"

"She was my handmaiden."

"And what would she be considered here, amongst the fae and dwarves?"

Hilda smirked. "Head slave. All she lacks is my mark."

"Mark of a domina," Kuja stated.

"Caela needs a change of attire. A Lindblum housedress is not appropriate here." The fae's grin grew sly as she focused her attention on the sorcerer. "Actually, Kuja -"

"No," he said sharply.

"What? Kuja!"

"No."

"But -!"

"I'm not a fae, lady. You cannot and will not expect me to wear whatever tunic or toga these gentlemen use." He winced at the idea. "It's utterly _vile_."

Hilda scowled, hands squarely on her hips. "It's a sign of nobility, dominus."

"And it's that tone of yours, lady, that will get you into trouble." He took her hand and they started to walk off in the direction of the village. "Come with me, Hilda. There's something I want you to see now that we're going to be alone for awhile."

xxx

"Caela, look at this!" Eiko giggled and held up a small blue box with a lantern on the top. "The miraculous medicus!"

The maid squealed and clapped her hands. "I love that story! I overheard my mistress telling it to you one evening."

"The best fairy tale ever! Even more fun than writing a love letter to get Steiner and Beatrix together." That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"You're too young for love letters, silly."

Eiko stared at her. "Nah, I've seen and heard things." She paid for the trinket, said her thanks to the shopkeeper, and followed back behind Caela. "You know, Conde Petie isn't too much different than before. The dwarves still say 'rally ho' and have funny accents, and it's much more quieter than Lindblum. Do you think you'll miss it?"

"Miss what?" Caela shook out her red hair and rearranged her cap.

"Living in Lindblum."

Caela fingered a piece of topaz jewelry at another vendor. "No, I don't think so, Eiko. There's nothing for me there anymore."

"You didn't leave anybody important?"

" ... He's not important." She shook her head. "Eiko, I was destined to be a handmaiden my whole life back in Lindblum. Here, with my mistress' people, I can earn my freedom in a few years and live my own life." A young fae male with pointed ears walked past, and Caela couldn't help but stare in his direction. "Perhaps the senator would grant me permission to marry one of these fae men. Wow..."

"Ahem!" Eiko waved her hands.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "And you, little summoner, can have many more adventures here. The dominus wants to hire a tutor for you. A crone to continue your studies in natural healing."

"Pfft."

"It will make your summons stronger."

"Pfft."

Caela knelt down and smoothed the girl's hair. "Oh, give the dominus a chance. Even after all his crimes, he helped you leave the Iifa Tree."

Eiko huffed, digging her boots in the dirt. "Yeah ..."

"Little summoner, don't you remember how your mother would stare at nothing as she stood outside on the balconies?" Caela pointed back to the gathering area in the center of the village. Kuja had Hilda by the hand, the pair quickly weaving their way through the crowd. Their domina, for the first time in many months, was actually laughing. "You used to see her weep, sob at memories she didn't know were there."

"I saw her conjure his spells," Eiko said. "She told me that he taught her."

The maid smiled. "Flare star. I'm not sure that's what the regent had in mind when he requested she de-commission that one airship." At Eiko's giggle, Caela turned her gaze toward the infamous tree past the village. "Your mother poisoned herself to make her forget one little thing."

"Forget what?"

"To forget she loved him."


	9. Chapter 9

If given the chance, Lady Hilda would take that mental list of things "not to mention in Lindblum courts" and burn it to ashes. Afterwhich, she'd pour holy water on the ashes because Kuja often used charred remains for various spells. She spied on him on numerous occasions back in the desert palace, tip-toeing her way through the shadows of his private study and writing down everything he said and used. His power and ability sparked too much envy from his prisoner, but she couldn't bring herself to turn away. He knew she watched him, jealous and a bit afraid, and simply grinned in the darkness.

Now he had her by the hand, leading her quickly through Conde Petie's main square, away from any prying eyes. They stopped once by the boat where they took their vows, long enough for Kuja to steal a kiss for old-time's sake, not caring in the slightest that Father Dayvid walked past the moment their lips met. The priest shooed them away. "Ye dinnae need te be doin' that here, mages. Off wi' ye!"

"Apologies, Father!" Hilda called as Kuja whisked her away again. She hiked up her dress to keep up with his pace. "Kuja, you could at least tell me where you are taking me."

"And ruin the surprise? That just takes away all of the fun."

When they first met, Hilda did not want to know how he defined 'fun'. She had feared it involved baby chocobos and the heel of his black boots. A darker side of her pondered if meant she'd be silenced and bound for the duration of her sentence. Her immunity to the usual silence spell was ineffective when Kuja casted anything in her direction. Which he often did just to prove his ability. A prisoner would forget who he was if he didn't show off every now and then.

He ordered her to fight once during their travels together; the fae spent too much time either reading or gardening, and needed the opportunity to flex her spells. "Show me what you can do, lady," he had said, jumping into the air, pale orbs orbiting his person. "And if you hold back, rest assure you will regret it."

She still lost.

Hilda collapsed on the dirt, covered in sweat and bruises. Kuja shook out his silver hair, grimaced at the pain in his side. He had torn sleeves and whelp marks on his stomach from numerous tree limbs. Hilda had made some excellent charms from the environment. So his prisoner managed to damage him a little - just a little - and he decided to keep her alive. Weak women were boring creatures, but this one kept things interesting. She had looked very beautiful, lying on the ground and breathing heavily, exhausted from their spells.

As they ran through the village, Lady Hilda recalled how he simply picked her up and carried her back to the Hildagarde. She purposefully kept that memory, along with the accompanying few days when he hovered over her wounds. He sat in her bedchambers, stared at her while she slept, watched her breathe.

The couple stopped when they reached the second level of the village. He held her by the waist for a moment, a long moment, the hot sun bearing down overhead. Hilda flushed when he grinned at her. "We're alone," was all she managed to say. Such a fool, Hilda. Such a foolish, emotional wreck of a noblewoman. With memories, came feelings.

"Please don't start to cry again," he responded. "I'd rather you laugh, or sing, or annoy me with your sharp tongue."

She smiled instead. "I am good at that."

"Among other things." His fingers twitched on her waist, and he pulled her into another kiss. If her hands hadn't been busy gripping his hair and smoothing over his stomach, she'd slap herself for sheer stupidity. His kisses were never chaste little pecks between nobility, even when he did occasionally kiss her hand or cheek. In those instances, they hinted of something else he could do to her, an act that would make her never again dream of Lindblum or lost youth. And she repressed them all.

Stupid, foolish girl. Kuja kissed _extremely_ well. Better than the reg ...

No, time to let that part of her life disappear. Move on and learn from it. Teach Eiko not to run away with a man because he promised her the world and its airships.

Hilda sighed against the sorcerer, deepened the kiss. She clutched at the man who destroyed an entire world, engulfed Gaia in mist, and corrupted the late Queen Brahne. Kuja was another man with dreams and words, but remained secretly fascinated by the fae with the sun-kissed hair. He didn't have to promise her anything; his actions toward her presence kept the vows.

Kuja always teased (_and complained_) Hilda about her wit and sharp tongue. The fae stood her ground with him, when countless others cowered in their trousers. Now that sharp tongue plied and rolled with his own, a much better use of it, he determined. He toyed with the clasp on her tunica, wanting the fabric to drop off her shoulders to pool at her feet. His willpower prevented him, and he pulled back, holding her against his chest. "I dreampt," he whispered.

"Pardon?" Hilda pressed herself tighter against him.

"When I lay dying by that tree," Kuja explained. "I dreampt." Of Terra, of Garland, of _her_.

The _her_ kissed his cheek. "You lived, Kuja."

"I did."

"Tell me how."

He pulled a green sprig from a hidden pocket in his sleeve. "This completely surrounds the Iifa Tree."

"Heal-all!" At his scowl, she relented. "Oh, fine. Self-heal." Let him win the argument. It's a plant for Gaia's sake.

"And how do you think potions are made?"

It was blatantly obvious. His cunning ego refused to accept a deathbed of roots and green moss. It'd be a regrettable, lowly passing. "Let me guess," she teased. "You stumbled your way out because crawling is for simpletons, and then you used the poppy flowers nearby to make a crude ether."

Kuja twirled a lock of her hair around his index finger. "Good, you've been paying attention."

"That explains quite a bit."

He finally stepped back, whistled once into the horizon. "Prepare yourself, my lady. It's been awhile since I've taken you for a ride."

Flashes of silver glistened in the sky as gusts of wind whipped around the mages. One long roar echoed off the valley. Kuja's dragon descended and stared at the former companion of its master. "She's still so beautiful," said Hilda.

Kuja offered Hilda his hand, staring at her. "Yes, she is."

xxx

"We can't fly long," the sorcerer explained. He sat behind Hilda, his arms secure around her middle. "She has an egg back at the palace."

Hilda laughed. "How exciting! The pitter-patter of dragon claws along your corridors!"

"Hmph, can you stitch fireproof curtains?"

"Can I stitch fireproof curtains? Kuja, that's like asking if a chocobo goes 'kweh!'"

"There's your third project, then."

"My third project? What are the first two?"

Kuja didn't have to hold her at all. His dragon flew smoothly and quickly through the skies, almost like they weren't even moving. It was silent except for the rare wingflap or birdchirp. The breeze felt refreshing on such a hot, sticky morning. "Your second project is organizing my potions and remedies. The greenhouse is outside the village."

"And the first? I have a feeling it's the most important one."

He leaned forward to whisper beside her ear, his chest flush against her back. "That involves us returning to the ground."

Hilda's heart fluttered like a baby chocobo fresh from its egg.

xxx

Beside the quaint greenhouse was a cabin of sorts, made from logs and stone. In a way, it was the opposite of the desert palace. No marble lined the floors or walls; no elaborate statues or stained glass to create odd-shaped shadows in the hall. Most importantly, and a relief for Lady Hilda, there were no monsters to destroy or confusing puzzles to solve. None of the few bedchambers were sealed with Terran spells. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling by the hearth. "This belonged to the prior medicus," said Kuja, lighting a lantern with a fire spell. "He died."

The fae blew dust off a bookshelf. "How?"

"He was old and senile. Barely knew the difference between hemlock and cicely."

His remark gave a clearer explanation on the fate of the previous medicus. "Was he a surgeon?"

"A mage, Hilda. Like us."

"Ah."

Awkward silence crept between them. Anybody with a pulse knew what was about to transpire once one of them found their nerve. Hilda attempted to steady her breath, stop her blush, but Kuja stood by a wooden door. A bedchamber door. His wry smile appeared. "I apologize for the decor, lady. It lacks your touch."

"Where were you traveling, sorcerer?" It was as good a time as any to acquire an explanation from him. "Why were you flying?"

His smile broadened. "There was something in Lindblum that rightfully belonged to me."

"So you'd kidnap me?"

"I'd take you right from your bed, Hilda." He nudged the door open with his boot. "After taking you in your bed, of course."

"Oh, of course." Which would be a first for the mages. Their previous experiences with earthly desires took place on the earth itself. She'd spent the night in Kuja's suite once before, but all they did then was sleep. And argue. All because Hilda didn't feel like singing him to slumber. It'd be a lie if she claimed to never imagine waking up in his bed after moments of intimacy. The hard ground of the Sanctuary wasn't really romantic and fit for a noblewoman, but Kuja did offer her wine afterward.

He had whispered something to her when they finally stood and rearranged their clothes, but she was tired and hadn't really understood then. That had been the rare moment he looked like a normal man, with desires and dreams and worry. Kuja looked at her, but she didn't see the usual slyness and danger in his eyes. When he muttered that simple word, she almost saw the mental _snap_! of his mind.

So now, in the cabin, as the sorcerer lead her into the main bedchamber with both urgency and gentleness, she heard him whisper it again. A single word that rolled off his tongue in the same manner that his chest armor clamored to the floor. It was almost like music, an opera.

_"Cariad."_

For once in Hilda's life, the drama would do well to stay far away from her and her sorcerer.

* * *

_Mystic: It's Welsh because in my not-so-humble opinion, Terran = Welsh. Kindly review please. I like those. ;)_


	10. Hello sweetie

Eiko forgot about the dry heat in Conde Petie, how it made a person want to sleep by an open window during the middle of the day. She rested her elbows on the dinner table, let the breeze from the open back door cool her skin. Caela gave her a glass of water before going about her duties in the kitchen. They came to the cabin close to an hour ago, after purchasing some groceries at the market. The summoner sipped at her drink, wondered if it'd be a good idea to call forth the will o'wisp again. The dwarves might be hiding some interesting stuff somewhere.

She watched when Kuja exited the main bedchamber, rubbing his eyes like a child fresh from a nap. He had a sleepy, yet satisfied grin on his face. Caela waved from the kitchen. "Good afternoon, dominus! I hope you don't mind, but I harvested some vegetables from the greenhouse for the afternoon meal. It's so hot and I really don't want to light the hearth. Do you think a blizzard spell would cool things off?" Her red hair flopped to the side when she tilted her head in very deep thought.

Kuja blinked. The handmaid spoke much too quickly. "The breeze is sufficient, Caela, but thank you."

"How is the domina?"

His grin grew a mile wide. "She's resting, so keep your voice down." Eiko almost choked on her water. The sorcerer glanced over, then sauntered over to the bookshelf. He plucked a thick tome and rested it in front of the girl. "Read it," he ordered. "I won't have your tutor thinking you're an imbecile."

_Materia Medica and Mages_ read the title. Eiko stared at him, wondering if he knew anything beyond just sorcery and hijacking. (And maybe what made his hair glisten like that in the sun. It simply didn't look right for a man.) "I know about herbals, Kuja. My _mom_ taught me."

"Do you know how to combine self-heal with your curaga?"

She scratched her head. "You can do that?"

"Read the book."

"I'm a summoner though!"

"Pair nightshade with Madeen."

"You can do that?"

Kuja slowly counted to ten. "Read. The. Book."

"Pfft, fine. I'll show you."

Caela snickered behind her hand, the vegetables sad and alone on the countertop. This household was much more entertaining.

Eiko flipped through the book. "Ooh! There's drawings! What's boneset? Oooooooh, it's for fevers too." She gulped some more water, musing out loud to herself and anyone else who cared to listen. "Hey, why would anyone call a laxative sacred bark? That's kinda gross."

Caela thought of one good reason. She placed the depressed vegetables in a bowl of cold water to rinse off any dirt.

"Cool! You really can pair nightshade with the eidolons!" Eiko shot a glare at the sorcerer who sat down across from her at the table. "You can't have them, you know."

"Have what?"

"My eidolons. They're mine."

"I don't want them."

She slammed the tome shut, muttered beneath her breath, "How do you even sleep at night?"

Kuja chuckled, rested his chin in his hand. "Right beside your mother."

A knife clattered to the floor. "Sorry!" exclaimed the handmaiden, all while Eiko stuck her hands over her ears and went, "Lalalalalalalala!"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you even know how I met your mother?"

"You stole her airship. Duh." Not at all romantic like the servants in Lindblum would like to believe. The youngest of the court had a borderline obsession with the pirates rumored to terrorize the skies overhead.

The sorcerer requested a glass of water, giving Caela his thanks. "When I first saw the Lady Hilda," he began, "three of my puppets lay dead at her feet."

Eiko dropped her attitude. "... what?"

"Ask her," he said, kicking his feet up on the table. "She'll say it was self-defense, her life or theirs, but the black mages were nothing but ash once she was through with them." He grinned at the memory. "She looked beautiful, eyes and hands aglow with fire. Don't tell me you didn't think your mother was capable of such acts, hm? Lady Hilda made things rather complicated for me; I wasn't expecting a fae onboard."

"Caaaaaeeeelaaaaa," Eiko whined. "Is he telling a lie?"

She shrugged, knife chopping away. "I was back in Lindblum actually."

"Doing what, may I ask?" Kuja called over his shoulder. Caela blushed, but didn't respond. "Then the Lady Hilda saw me. It was our opening act."

Eiko facepalmed. "Here he goes again."

"I admit I rather lost my temper at first. Beautiful, deadly, but I wasn't going to let the murder of my puppets go unpunished." Kuja sighed, saying, "So I silenced and bound her spells."

"Dominus, that's not romantic at all!" chirped Caela from the kitchen.

Unlike her younger counterpart, Caela's obsession was sappy and torrid romances with plenty of tears and kisses to chase away those tears. The sorcerer waved her off. "Do you know how much the lady struggled when I attempted to lock her in her study? I had no choice, of course; that airship was meant to be mine."

"Caela, he's still talking!" Eiko wanted to bang her head repeatedly against the wall.

The handmaiden hummed a cheerful tune while attempting to mix vinegar with water.

"Once the takeover was complete, I decided to see how my new prisoner fared. Much to my pleasant surprise, she was singing."

"The domina has such a lovely voice."

Eiko grimaced; this was painful to hear. "Oh, brother," she muttered.

"It would be pitiful to dispose of such a lovely canary, so our play continued." He lost himself in thought, pure nostalgia written in his eyes. "After some time, the lady and I started making gorgeous music together."

"Awwwwww..."

"Lalalalalalalalala!"

He shared a house with an immature, bratty summoner, and sappy, loose-lipped slave. The next few weeks were going to test his patience, and he despised written exams. "I told you both to keep your voices down," he said.

_"My dearest friend if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." _A pleasant soprano voice came from inside the bedchamber. Lady Hilda strolled outside, smiling and smoothing out her hair._ "Where we can gaze into the stars, and sit together now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be." _

Caela clapped her hands in approval. "Take a bow, domina!"

Hilda leaned against the doorframe, gazed at the sorcerer who sat nonchalant at the table. "Hello, sweetie."

"Cariad," he responded.

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

A will o'wisp materialized in the air, because Eiko realized that now was as good a time as ever to go on a treasure hunt. Her hop, skip, and jump halted in its tracks, however, when the will o'wisp decided to stop right in front of Kuja. He smirked, winked at the sprite inside.

"Dammit!" Eiko yelled. "Really?!"

_xxx_

The household ate a quiet lunch in the shade of the greenhouse, where the scent of pine and rosemary seeped out into the open air. Kuja and Hilda sat with their backs together, quiet and contemplative. Eiko lay on her stomach, nose buried in the book, studying the words and pictures of the many greenery. "Hey," she exclaimed. "Are you growing ivy anywhere?" Her will o'wisp kept trying to float away toward the sorcerer, but found itself trapped underneath the summoner's small hand. "You stay here, sprite."

Kuja said with a nod, "It's all over the side of the cabin."

Silence crept through all again, until Lady Hilda started humming a simple song. She reached around to grab Kuja's hand, simply held it. He leaned his head back, smiled. "Pretty little fae," he whispered.

_xxx_

Regent Cid stood outside on the balcony and faced his city. His face was still pale from the poison, accompanied by dark circles under his eyes. He was tired and alone, having sent his mistress back to her family. There was a missing airship in the docks, but he called off the search party hours ago. Minister Artania attempted to persuade him otherwise, but Cid stood firm in the order. His bed had been made for him, now it was time to lie with the consequences.

Queen Garnet sent a letter expressing her deepest sympathies over the situation. She pitied her poor uncle, his inevitable divorce that left the citizens with shaking heads and 'I told you so' faces. Even the youngest child saw what was coming when the lady left again. The council lost its most important member, along with the girl who helped saved the world.

Cid scowled. His former wife took with her the only chance he'd ever have to be a father. The doctors shrugged as the years went by without a pregnancy; from Hilda, from a mistress, from a courtesan. It was him, they concluded; something was amiss with him, and that broke Hilda's heart almost as much as the affairs. Fae folk valued motherhood to the point of veneration. Legends spoke of increased ability and power; creating life creates strength. The longer Lady Hilda stayed with an infertile human, the darker her life would turn.

Not that she didn't seem darker upon her rescue. Too often did the regent catch her singing some sad song when she thought she was alone. _I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have._

He missed her voice; oh Gaia, her _voice_. Cid brought his hands up to his eyes, but the tears were already there and flowing freely. He was a fool. A pathetic fool who didn't learn and now Hilda was gone. Her people would welcome her back with open arms and a well-to-do suitor would court her for his own. And that fleeting thought stabbed his heart more than it should. Her, his Hilda, with another.

The divorce had begun in her absentia, would be granted even without her testimony. (Not that he'd win any sides...) It was almost a shame Hilda didn't give him the mandrake to warp his mind and make him forget about other women. She could have, instead of poisoning him to near death.

Forget ...

All those empty vials in her room. What did she once try to forget?

* * *

_Mystic: May I say, thank you so much for the feedback lately. It's absolutely wonderful and I appreciate every single review. You guys are awesome. Now, ten points to anyone who can identify where I swiped the music from. I'm a horrific fangirl. As for combining plants with eidolons ... I mean, you combine Vivi's spells with Steiner's sword. Creative license, yeah. Drop a line, mmkay readers?_


	11. Nights in White Satin

It was late in the evening when Kuja found his bride, sitting underneath a tree and gazing up at the twin moons. A hot mug of cider rested in her palms. Like many of their prior meetings, she was singing softly to herself. And like before, Kuja stood silently to listen and think about the woman who turned his drama into her opera. Neither style was known for its happy ending.

"_The shaking of its leafy head, has given the waves their melody. And made my lips and music wed. Murmuring a wizard song for thee."_

He had just come from the cellar, admiring how Hilda had properly catalogued his medicinals and swept the floor. Eiko, frustrated over her will o'wisp's sudden fascination for the sorcerer, decided to follow him around to discover the reason. The summoner was rewarded with a chore. "Destroy these mandrake vials," he had ordered. When she asked how to do so, he answered with a wave of his hand, "Be creative."

Eiko would neither confirm nor deny her calling forth Fenrir to get the job done, when questioned later.

Lady Hilda smiled when Kuja leaned against the trunk. "Hello, sweetie."

"Is that your new name for me?" He reached down to pluck the cider from her hands.

"How much brandy did you put in this?"

She giggled. "A little. Give it back."

More than a little, he tasted. "You've had enough, cariad."

"And is that your pet name for me?" Hilda's face flushed when he finally sat down, but not due to any shyness or embarrassment.

"I have always considered you as such."

Even if never actually spoken. "What does it mean, Kuja?" she asked. "I don't believe you have ever told me."

"A word from Terra," he answered. "A term of endearment."

Hilda slid over a little closer. "If I had to guess," she mused, "the Gaian equivalent would be love or lover, correct?"

Maybe she hadn't consumed that much afterall. "Perhaps," he answered, stealing another sip of spiked cider. "I had Caela place an advertisement in the central square requesting a tutor. My preference would be a fae crone instead of a dwarf."

"I thought you wanted to wait on the crone until Eiko began her moon cycle." Hilda finally managed to wrangle the mug away from her husband. "Kuja, you drank it all!"

"You probably have more, I'm sure."

Another giggle. "Yes." She reached into her cloak and handed him a flask. "Look familiar?"

"So that is where it went," he chuckled. "Is there anything else missing from my palace, Hilda?"

"Myself?"

In the gentle moonlight, two mages shared a brandy-flavored kiss.

_xxx_

Eiko bounced playfully on her bed, blue hair flying in all directions. One strand wrapped itself around her horn, and she struggled to untangle it. "You know, this isn't that bad. It's kinda cozy."

Her chamber was certainly quaint compared to the one in the Lindblum castle, but free of drafts and strange girly things she didn't really like. The coverlet on the bed matched her hair. Hilda closed the curtain just enough to leave a sliver of moonlight peeping in as was custom to her people. "We can decorate some more tomorrow."

Eiko stopped bouncing. "Hey, Kuja isn't going to try anything funny while I sleep, is he?"

Hilda laughed, plopping on the bed. "Not to worry, dear," she said. "I can keep him occupied."

"LALALALALALA!"

"Honey, _please_. I'm fighting a headache."

"Tell him that!"

The summoner found herself on the receiving end of a _don't-test-my-patience_ glare. Her mother was quite good at those, so Eiko wisely sat still and shut her mouth. "Now," said Hilda. "Where were we on the many adventures of the miraculous medicus?"

"Um ... oh, yeah! He and his friends were trapped in that weird inn that housed all of their inner nightmares, and they were running from the bow-legged monster!" Eiko barely breathed, eyes wide and bright.

"Well, that's just boring," Kuja said from the doorway. He was eating an apple. "Even you had a more exciting journey."

Eiko stuck out her tongue. "What do _you_ know about the miraculous medicus?"

"Demons run," he answered, "when a good man goes to war."

They all heard Caela erupt into hearty laughter. "The dominus knows the best fairy tale ever!" Still donned in her apron and cap, the handmaiden rushed to join in the fun. "Have you told Eiko about the Bad Wolf?" she asked, sticking her head in the room, not caring that Kuja's arm was in the way. "It's absolutely torrid."

Kuja picked out an apple seed. "That happens to be Hilda's favourite. She fancies torrid tales of romance."

His wife shot him a glare. "Not the tale you're thinking about, sorcerer." Thanks to him, Lady Hilda would be forever terrified by two twin jesters.

"I like the scary stories," piped Eiko amidst all the adults. "They're fun."

"If you talking about the tale of the little child who keeps asking for his mother," said Kuja, "I agree. Horror is by far the most exciting of the spoken word."

"Yeah, you would know, huh?"

He smiled and took another bite of his apple. "Have you been studying?"

Lady Hilda pondered the potency of the sorcerer's headache remedies. Knowing him, she wouldn't wake up for a week.

_xxx_

She looked very beautiful, lying on his bed and breathing heavily, hair tangled and damp with sweat. It was a euphoria, Kuja realized, this female beside him. A woman with wit and power and knowledge, almost as great as his own. His back stung when he shifted under the sheet, and he grinned. Lady Hilda had fingernails and she liked to use them. The fae also had a fascination with his tail, moreso than the few courtesans back in Treno. He rolled onto his side, wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Besides her love of brandied cider and music, another of Hilda's quirks happened to be an adoration of the night sky. It's why he kept the curtain open to their chamber - and why he eventually plopped a pillow over his face. The bright moons had no right shining in his eyes all night long. Now he risked suffocation so his wife could have a peaceful night's slumber. It did dawn on him at one point to roll over, but that meant no longer holding her curves. When she sighed and slid closer to him, Kuja decided that air was optional.

Several memories flooded his mind during his attempt at sleep, particularly one that reminded him of his numbered days. He thoroughly enjoyed kicking that old man off the cliff in Terra. Hellfire, he was thoroughly proud of himself for destroying the whole fucking planet. None of it deserved to continue to live without him. But the one sure thing in anyone's life was their inevitable demise, and if the sorcerer was destined to one day die, then by Shiva, he'd have a woman at his side for the remaining sunrises.

_Sigh._ Make that sunsets, because the lady preferred the moons. The pillow found itself properly behind his head again.

_"She's a liability, Angel. Get rid of her."_

_"And why would I do a silly thing like that?"_

Garland would have had a stroke if he knew his Angel of Death once danced with the fae in a cemetary, married her in a tiny village, then made love to her on Sanctuary road. Or that he taught her his most powerful spells after seeing her break the Terran seal on his bedchamber door. That he refused to die at the Iifa Tree because her voice fucking haunted his mind. Her voice, her songs, her wit when she wouldn't shut her mouth. How she toiled in his garden without fear of the mandrake or nightshade. Her fucking _voice_.

Had she taught the summoner to manipulate the world through song and dance? Well, the girl had a flute; that's a decent start. Eventually she wouldn't even need the instrument to call her eidolons. All a true mage required was his or her own hands.

And a lovely voice.

_xxx_

He liked to cuddle, Hilda realized, as dawn broke through over the horizon and poured its light into the bedchamber. His arms fit around her waist and refused to let go. Until she heard Eiko or Caela scampering about the home, Hilda decided not to do anything about it. It wasn't often that Kuja allowed himself to be completely vulnerable through sleep. Ha, he thought that Terran seal protected his private chambers back in the palace, but that was before he met her. Lady Hilda would forever pride herself in that moment.

She grimaced when she attempted to roll over and rest against his chest. Walking straight might prove very difficult today and, most likely, for the rest of their marriage if Kuja made repeat performances of the previous night. While cleaning out his cellar, she discovered several remedies for men that helped their blood flow, so to speak. Her only saving grace when they had made love outside the Iifa Tree was inexplicable bad timing. If they had come together (oh, such a wonderful choice of words) a week earlier, she'd have given birth nine months later.

That would have gone over _really_ well back in Lindblum. _Darling, why does my heir have a tail? _If Kuja was even capable of reproduction.

Hilda giggled softly. She loved that tail.

She stopped giggling when she realized she had no idea where she was in her fertility. Her last bout of courses was two? Three weeks ago? Maybe? And she had given herself to Kuja twice already. Soon to be three times if his palm continued to circle lower on her body.

"What makes a lady laugh so early in the morning?"

Damn it. "A dream, sorcerer. A dream of mine."

"It better involve me."

Most of her dreams involved him to a certain degree; only the mandrake kept them from turning explicit and worthy of confession. Hilda raised up on her elbows to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "You lied to me, Kuja."

"I only lie to people I don't like." Which left several individuals on Gaia completely confused.

"Kuja, you said you _didn't_ plan on sleeping anytime soon."

Now Hilda looked even more lovely, half-covered by a sheet and smiling in a way that would make Shiva grant many favors. The sorcerer caught his breath, saying, "Well, now; please receive my sincerest apology."

And Kuja only gave 'sincere' apologies to those he deemed worthy of it. Lucky for the fae folk, the only worthy female happened to be one of their own. They should consider themselves blessed to have a powerful sorcerer enter the family.

* * *

_Mystic: Uh-oh, his ego's coming back out. Giggity. This is purposefully filler-y because I have fun getting inside their heads and running out with what I find. The plot will return next chapter. Don't forget to click the review box. I promise it doesn't hurt at all. Giggity._


	12. What's the Story

_Mystic: Morning glory? Hah, yes; we're using chapter titles now. Chapter titles are cool. So are reviews. :P_

* * *

Hilda placed her hands on her hips, stood in the kitchen tapping her foot. She was out of practice and forced to relearn the life of a fae mage. Right now, that meant cooking like one. Her people ate simple meals for optimum well-being. Foods were classified as either warming or cooling, and adjusted for each person depending on their state of health. The family matriarch knew exactly what each member of her family required. Since the morning sun already gave rise to sticky temperatures, Hilda decided upon fresh fruit to cool the blood. And that meant a trip down to the cellar where Caela stored her recent purchases from the market.

Even with the fae folk walking amongst the dwarves, Conde Petie was quiet compared to Lindblum or Alexandria. The only noise in the morning hours was the occasional shop vendor peddling his wares. Monks stood silently under their hoods, stone angels guarded the entrances of homes. Since the medicus' home sat on the outskirts of the village, Hilda found herself alone with her thoughts. Winter solstice would be upon them soon.

Damn. That. Stupid. Mandrake. Kuja had ordered the black mages to cook a goose for her while in his custody, so she wouldn't weep and complain to him about any homesickness. Hilda had never actually voiced a complaint when they traveled together, but the sorcerer did catch her silently sobbing on several instances. Frankly, it grew a bit tiresome. That she remembered well, a traditional solstice feast and her captor shooing her away so he wouldn't have to hear her tears.

But there was that one memory she tucked away deep into the recesses of her mind, revealing its secrets in her dreams back in Lindblum, though she refused to acknowledge it then. It sat bored and neglected along with all the others she repressed, wondering if it would ever again run outside to play in the sunshine. Lady Hilda fingered the gold chain upon her neck, read the inscription with a small, almost laughing smile. _Pretty little fae. _Caela found it earlier, locked away in a trunk. "Here, domina. You need to wear it again."

One of the black mages had put mistletoe in the dining hall of the Hildagarde, and Kuja was none too pleased to hear his puppets snickering to themselves when they saw their master and his prisoner caught underneath the ... thing. Lady Hilda had attempted to walk away and hide her blush, but Kuja simply sighed and kissed her cheek. She forgot how to breathe while he muttered something along the lines of, "stupid puppets". That was the moment Hilda realized he smelled strongly of wood sage.

Wood sage always overwhelmed her senses.

"Good morning," came a voice from the doorway. She heard footsteps on the cellar steps. "I noticed you kept my little gift for you."

"Test my memory, husband," she smiled, bag of apples and oranges in hand. "I noticed you told Eiko to destroy the vials."

"I'm fairly certain she summoned Fenrir, but she refuses to talk." Kuja rubbed his eyes, yawned. "If I may, what did you tell Cid about that necklace?"

Hilda shrugged. "I simply said that I found it in your palace and you let me keep it."

"So you lied."

"No, mandrake poison."

"Hilda..."

"Oh, relax, sweetie." Hilda stood on tiptoe to kiss his nose. "Your little sleep spell neutralized its effect. And what good would it have done if Cid knew this was a solstice present from you? He'd start to fuss, I'd get huffy, then everyone in the castle would wonder why I silenced him again. Besides, dear sorcerer, it's not like I'm the first woman you blessed with jewelry. Whatever happened to your Treno mistress? The one with emerald eyes?" She waved her hand in a grand gesture.

Kuja blocked her departure with an arm around her waist. "Nia married long ago, Hilda. You know that." A lock of hair flopped over his shoulder. "She has several brats running about her feet."

"And the Alexandrian General?" Hilda asked. "My ladies-in-waiting gossiped about that for weeks."

He glared. "I thought I told you not to bring up my past."

"No, you said not to bring up your crimes."

Kuja did not know the meaning of the word 'shy', and he was not about to look up the definition. "Beatrix was but a fleeting moment, nothing more." Though, if asked, Beatrix would violently deny that anything transpired between her and Kuja. Steiner still felt the sting on his cheek.

"Good," she said. "That's all I needed to know."

"Your jealousy is misdirected, lady." He took the bag of fruit from her hand and turned to walk up the cellar steps. "Talk to your little handmaiden. I refuse to believe for one second that she is as such."

Hilda caught her breath before she followed him up and outside. "And just what are you accusing Caela of?"

Early morning sun beat down on the mages, sweat beginning to glisten on their skin. Hilda made a mental note to find her straw hat. "Don't be stupid, cariad," said Kuja with a sigh. "There's a reason Caela left with you this time."

His wife lost all color to her face, but she didn't answer. She couldn't. Another fae ran onto the property, long skirt tucked between her fists, black curls bouncing with each step. "Medicus!" the woman yelled. "Medicus! Medicus!" Her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles.

Lady Hilda glanced at the now breathless woman. "Naevia?" she queried. "You apprenticed with me."

"Oh, my gosh! Hilda, it is you!" She let out a squeal and wrapped Hilda in a hug. "Don't tell me you married the very rich medicus, you lucky cow. You should have traded in that human ages ago."

Kuja smirked. "Did you need something, madam?"

Naevia remembered her manners and gave a curtsy. "Garlic oil," she stated. "My baby has been up all night with an earache and I'm fresh out."

"Any fever?"

"Not a high one."

"Is the ear draining?"

"No, just red and hurts, the poor thing."

Hilda smiled, said, "I can get it, Kuja. Third shelf where it was supposed to be to start with." She left with a wink.

"She thinks I'm horrible at organizing."

Naevia stood before him, staring. "How did you convince Hilda to leave the regent? She used to be head over heels for him."

"I kidnapped her," he answered with a small shrug.

The woman laughed. "And did you hold her for ransom too?"

"That's for amateurs."

Hilda returned and handed over a strong-smelling vial. "It's quite romantic, really. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl's airship, boy steals girl's airship."

"You mean the one that Cid built for you?" asked Naevia. "Ha! That's brilliant!" She then handed Kuja a few gil coins. "My husband will be back later, medicus. He thinks I've been frigid since the baby came. Honestly, I'm just tired."

"Red wine and dark chocolate." He grimaced when Hilda lightly smacked him on the arm. "Lady, I don't advise you hitting me."

"I'm your wife and I have every right."

"You two are still obviously newlyweds." Naevia shook the vial of garlic oil, held it up to her nose. "Well, this is strong stuff, isn't it? I haven't slept in days. How many drops in the ear again?"

"About three," said Kuja. "Twice a day."

"Thank you. Good seeing you, Hilda. Smack him some more, if you can. Eventually he'll just roll his eyes at you."

Kuja said, "No, I don't think I will."

"That's what Daniel does to me."

Hilda paused. "Daniel? The lanky merchant's son?"

Naevia grinned. "Not so lanky anymore. He finally grew into those arms and legs." Another hug. "When my baby's better, we'll catch up over tea. You must tell me everything about this medicus of yours."

Kuja remembered precisely why he no longer bothered to understand the fairer sex. They made even less sense when in each other's company. His wife began to saunter her way toward the cabin. "After breakfast, sorcerer, I plan on teaching Eiko a little something. You might recognize it."

"Is that right?" he asked, eyebrow cautiously raised.

"And then, I'm planting some rosemary."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

He walked beside her. "I did not allow you to plant rosemary at my palace and you are not going to plant it here."

"Kuja -"

"No."

"It's a cooking herb!" she protested. "And good for memory!"

Kuja stopped, glared at the woman. "I will not have these dwarves and fae thinking that their medicus is chocobo-pecked. Go buy it from a widow if you are so inclined."

"Oh, for Shiva's sake, Kuja." Hilda started tapping her foot again. "That is an old wives' tale."

"So you women say," he deadpanned.

"Please?"

"... I said no."

Hilda huffed, frowned, and entered the front door.

Kuja scowled, tossed aside a lock of his hair, and followed behind her.

xxx

Eiko dipped an orange slice into the yogurt sauce, glanced back and forth between her mother and the sorcerer. Neither of them talked once. "Did ... you two have a fight or something?"

"No."

"Yes."

Caela snorted. The atmosphere at the dining table hovered gloomy and gray, much like the skies before a tornado ransacked a desolate town. And it was far too early in the day to diffuse the situation with wine.

"Finish your breakfast, Eiko," Hilda said. "I need to teach you a fae spell."

Kuja's fork paused in mid-air. "Which one would that be, _wife_?"

She plucked the grape off of his utensil. "You should remember it well, _husband_. Follow us if _you_ are so inclined." Her tone both mocked and mimicked his earlier words. "Pardon me while I collect some self-heal."

Kuja put down his fork altogether, eyes wide.

xxx

"Guess my age, Eiko." Hilda smiled from beneath her straw hat.

"Er, Zidane always said it wasn't nice to ask a lady her age." The summoner squinted thanks to the hot morning sun. "He says people get hurt that way."

Her mother chuckled. _Smart man - well, genome_. "Citizens in Lindblum thought I was in my twenties."

"You're not?"

"I'm only a few years younger than the regent himself."

Eiko stepped back, shaded her eyes to get a better look at her mother. "But how -?" The fae didn't show any signs of advanced age; no laugh lines or thinning hair, no wrinkles by her eyes.

"The fae folk are almost as old as the Lost Summoner Tribe," she began to explain. "We have learned to manipulate Gaia for our use, and that includes all basic spells. Since you already know curaga, this will come relatively easy for you."

Kuja leaned against the greenhouse, taking advantage of the comfortable shade. Caela walked around the corner, a bundle of cloth folded in her arms. "Where are you going, Caela?" He rested his hand on his hip.

The handmaiden stopped in her tracks. "The domina said something about fireproof curtains. How do you stitch fireproof curtains? Is that a mage thing?"

"Stop a minute and watch your domina," he instructed.

Lady Hilda flexed her fingers. "It is impossible to reverse the aging process; however, we can slow it down. This is particularly true when you are injured in battle because your body goes through stress and stress makes you age." She glanced over to the sorcerer, gave a small grin. "And I fought Kuja in battle before. I lost."

Kuja grinned back.

"I'll go get my flute," said Eiko, but was stopped by her mother's hand.

"Not necessary. It's a charm, but you a summoner being raised by a fae; your true power comes from these." Hilda wriggled her fingers. "Kuja was right," she admitted. "I really haven't taught you enough. Though I can guarantee you this: whatever number of years Garland allowed Kuja to have, he has since learned to extend them. Slow them down. He learned by watching me heal myself. Cunning, isn't he?"

Eiko remained silent.

"Take the self-heal and crush it between your palms. Now listen."

Caela gasped when a pale blue stream started to swirl around the mother and daughter. It looked like a cure spell, but it didn't really sound like a cure spell. "Dominus?" she whispered.

"A fae cure," he whispered back. "I heard her chant when she lay injured."

His smile suddenly made the slave-girl a bit uncomfortable.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clocks reverse. Give back what once was mine._

It was first time Lady Hilda had used the incantation since she lay bruised and bloodied after her "battle of wits" with the sorcerer. She had been out of practice back then, woke up dizzy and ill to her stomach.

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Give back what once was mine._

Eiko smiled, started to laugh, fingers twitching with something new.

Kuja tilted his head in thought. Give or take a few years, the little summoner might be worthy of Ultima.

_What once was mine._

* * *

Mystic: Okay, okay; let me explain. Square-enix joined forces with Disney to make Kingdom Hearts and everything got mish-mashed together. So, why not?! It could happen. *runs away*


	13. A Man of Worth

"You have to pierce my what?!" Caela bolted toward the door, whimpered when Kuja blocked it with a seal. "Dominus, please!"

He shook his head. "I don't advise trying to escape, young slave. That seal will burn you."

"Domina!"

Hilda dipped a needle in a cup of strong wine, then cloaked it in a fire spell. "Relax, Caela," she said. "This will only hurt for a moment. Kuja, would you be so kind to give her something to help her settle?"

The handmaiden scrambled toward the nearest window when Kuja turned his back. "OW!" She grabbed her hand, now chapped and red. Her whimpering started again, now accompanied by mumbled curse words.

"I warned you the seal will burn, did I not?"

"I didn't know you sealed the windows!" Caela slumped into a chair, defeated and depressed.

Kuja handed her a dropper filled with a clear liquid. "This will dull the pain."

"I thought it was only supposed to hurt for a moment."

He shrugged. "Well, if you don't want it -"

"I'll take it!" Caela grabbed the dropper with her uninjured hand and squeezed it into her mouth. She shuddered briefly, then slowly sat back. Within seconds, her senses dulled, the burns on her hand no longer jumped up and down.

Eiko sat cross-legged on a pillow by the hearth. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she stared at the scene involving the adults. Lady Hilda, her mother, had taken on the role of fae matriarch once more back on the airship. She did away with the uncomfortable, straight-laced attire of Lindblum nobility, and replaced it with a sweeping tunica, a breezy cloth that clipped at the shoulders and belted at the waist. The young summoner wore a similar gown, though it stopped at her ankles instead of reaching the floor.

As for the handmaiden, Caela just now changed her clothes. It was a knee-length tunic, tied at the neck with an open back. She felt very bare compared to the Lindblum housedress. The sandals were comfortable though.

Kuja ... well, he still preferred his codpiece and silk sleeves.

"Alright," stated Hilda, needle sharp and sterilized. "This marks you as head slave of this household. You serve me directly. After three years, I shall remove it and you may go free."

"To do as I please?"

Hilda nodded, brushed aside a lock of Caela's red hair. She fingered the upper cartilage of the left ear. "Now, before we begin. You are a true maid, correct? Untouched?"

Childish snickers came from the hearth, but no one responded with a glare or 'hush'. The mages stared at the slave-girl, her eyes downward, hands fidgeting in her lap. It was nearly written on her face in red ink with a feather quill. Kuja gave his bride a knowing glance. "I told you, Hilda."

Hilda stepped back, let the needle drop. "Caela."

"Domina," she whispered.

Eiko was suddenly all ears, leaned forward on her elbows.

"Leave, Eiko," came Kuja's voice.

"What?!"

"You are far too young to witness this drama." He pointed to the front door. "Go outside and study. I'll release the seal."

The summoner scowled. "Mama!" she protested.

"You heard him," answered Hilda.

The dwarves several kilometers down the road heard Eiko as she stomped her way out of the cabin, book cradled in her arms. After the door slammed shut, Lady Hilda focused her attention back toward Caela, still silent. "Am I to believe that this was an adolescent mistake, Caela?" Hilda's voice pierced through the slave-girl, shattering an already broken heart. She nodded, silently.

"I'd answer every one of your domina's questions," said Kuja.

Caela lifted her eyes to meet those of her mistress. "One mistake, domina."

Lady Hilda sighed, sat down at the table. "Who was it?" she queried. "A guard? One of the soldiers?"

"No, domina." Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"A merchant? A local boy? Artania?"

"No!" said Caela with a noticeable recoil. Even the sorcerer gave a pained expression.

Hilda took a deep breath, face stone and hard. "Speak honestly, Caela. Who took your maidenhood?"

The girl broke down, one of tears and sobs. She ran to her mistress, the woman she served since childhood, and fell to her knees in desperation. Kuja rolled his eyes at the spectacle. "Domina! I'm so sorry!" Caela clung to Hilda's skirts. "It was once! A mistake! I never intended to betray you!" Her words rolled together, out of fear, out of shame.

"Who was _it?!"_

"... Cid. The regent."

A sorceress could not kill with looks alone, but if possible, Caela would have bled out in mere seconds. Hilda stood, pushed aside her loyal servant while the tears fell to the floor. "After all he did to hurt me, you spread your -" She stopped herself, looked over to the sorcerer. "Deal with her, Kuja, for I will not!"

And she left.

It was a pitiful scene, Caela sobbing loudly on the ground, the patriarch of the home nearly laughing to himself. "Is this what you consider loyalty, Caela? Throwing away your chastity?" Kuja stepped in front of the girl, leaning down and touching her chin so to meet her gaze. "I knew something was off about you. It's why I erased your emotions."

"Then take them away again," she spat.

He shook his head, straightening to his full height. "The fae look down on the practice."

"What do you care? You're not a fae."

"I have a fae wife!" Kuja raised his voice, narrowed his eyes. "And unlike a certain human, I respect her power. It's why I kept her alive."

"You kidnapped her!"

"I simply made her rightfully mine." He forced Caela to her feet. "When did you and that human copulate? It couldn't have been when he was an oglop, not even the whores from Treno's red light district would lie down for that."

Caela wrenched free from his grasp, breathing heavy. "After her return to Lindblum," she said. "My mistress was unhappy."

"Oh, is that right? Well, well; how sweet that the 'handmaiden' would comfort the mistress by jumping into bed with the man of the house. That should have made Hilda feel all better."

"He seduced me."

"With what?" Kuja asked. "Kind words? Dinner and wine? Pity because the lady was mopey?"

"She moped because of you!"

"Cease with the noise, Caela. I've heard enough!" Kuja walked toward the door. "I'd stay put if I were you. If you try to run, you _will_ get burned."

Caela sniffled. "Dominus, wait!"

"What now? Another groveling act? Lindblum is just crawling with thespians these days."

She shook her head, caught her voice. "Dominus, everything my mistress remembered, she told me in confidence."

"And? Your point?"

"You never treated her like a prisoner; you treated her as a companion." The slave-girl dropped her gaze, stared at her sandals. "Cid ... he cornered me once. He asked me if I thought anything happened between you and her."

Kuja smirked. "His jealousy just shows his hypocrisy." He chanted under his breath. Another seal glimmered on the door frame. "Remain here."

xxx

When a woman was upset over anything, the husband had to bear the worst of it. The sorcerer realized this even before he took the fae to wife. Lady Hilda nagged, ran her mouth, and usually directed it at him. She was wise to never directly insult him or provoke his anger; his power frightened grown men once they stopped laughing at his appearance.

"It was my duty to guard her maidenhood," said Hilda. "To keep it intact until I found her a man of worth." The lady stood beside the greenhouse, stared toward the chapel tent. "Instead, she gives it to a man who believes it's only worth anything when it is lost."

Kuja scowled. "Is that what he told you?"

"It's what he showed me." Hilda rubbed her forehead, grimacing at the dull ache. "I certainly took the easy way out by taking the mandrake tincture. I wish you would have stopped me."

"Caela is young and naiive."

"So was I once. Then in anger, I ran away only to be caught by some other man." She lifted her gaze to his. "I know I shouldn't be too upset at her. My own emotions betrayed me long ago. It's difficult to stop them because it's so easy to get swept away by someone who promises you great things or -" she gave a small smile. "- expects you to live up to your true potential as a mage."

"If you had stayed with me, Lady Hilda, what would have been our outcome, I wonder?" Kuja rested his chin in his hand. "I might have eventually grown tired of you and have you disposed. The regent might have mourned, though I doubt for very long. He needs a female for appearances mainly. I simply like the company, so the chances of your disposal were actually quite slim, though I considered it on days you wouldn't shut up."

Hilda wanted to make a snide remark about the pot and the kettle, but now was neither the time nor the place for dry, wry humor. Instead, with a clear head, she made the decision for one good revelation. "Kuja, did I ever tell you about a certain word in Lindblum?" she began.

"They have lots of words," he answered. "Many of them quite stupid."

"There's a certain word they use in Lindblum to describe women like me." _Breathe, Hilda; just breathe_. "Because they fall in love ... with men like you."

His heart skipped more than one beat. It skipped down to the nearest stream to skip stones with the remains of his soul. "Lady ..."

"It's very similar to a word they'd use to describe Caela."

"No. Just stop it."

She brushed past him, barely looking back. "Now, I am going to give my slave my sympathy."

"Hilda!"

She stopped, turned her head to stare at him. "I fell in love, Kuja. Don't tell me that revelation frightens even you."

He wanted to swallow his words, but lacked the capability. "Do not compare yourself to any other woman, Hilda. I married you for more than just passage."

Lady Hilda kissed his cheek, then lifted the hem of her dress to walk back toward the cabin.

"Oh, my gosh! REALLY?!" A horn stuck out from behind the greenhouse, followed by wisps of blue hair. "You can't just say it back, can you?"

Kuja barely managed to count to five. "Is this child's play to you, Eiko? I will have no part of it." ...six, seven, eight -

"You know, I'd like to have a _normal_ family." Eiko stared him down, very much both fae and summoner. "Mom is all I have. For once, I'd like to have a dad who won't do things with the help or trance to death an entire planet!"

"Watch what you say, summoner."

She huffed. "Caela said to give you a chance and I'm willing to do that. Really, I am." Eiko clasped her hands together and willed her eyes to twinkle with cuteness. "Besides, think how much quicker you'll be able to marry me off if you were a nice dad and taught me your spells." Now she added a wide smile.

The sorcerer thought a moment. "Why don't you behave and stop your lip, and I might consider it. When you are older."

"Ugh, _why_?"

"If you attempt them now, they will kill you."

"Oh." Another blink and twinkle of the eyes. "How old?"

"Moon cycle."

Her shoulders slumped. "Does everything here revolve around that?! It's weird and I've had enough of weird!"

Kuja could have almost laughed if he was in a humorous mood. "Believe me, little summoner, I wish for nothing more than a quiet lifestyle." The fae called it penance, but he considered it anonymity. "We can get along well enough for that, don't you think?"

Maybe, possibly. "Mm, whatcha going to do for solstice? Zidane got me a paddle-ball last year, then Dagger got mad at him and gave me the real gift of special elixirs that only certain moogles know how to make."

"The moogles beside the Grand Dragon nest?"

"Yeah, and I hate Grand Dragons. We fought them all the time because Zidane thought they were good experience or something." It was always the Grand Dragons. Always. In the same exact area for hours and hours on end. Freya and Amarant verbally argued over who would run Zidane through if the thief mentioned anything along the lines of Grand Dragons ever again.

The sorcerer and medicus of Conde Petie was nothing if but highly clever. "Those elixirs are certainly special, but they are not difficult to conjure." He started to walk toward the cellar, Eiko not far behind. "I can show you how it's done."

"Really?"

"I am in no mood to hear the speech your mother is currently giving Caela." At all. Ever. "And you need to learn not to spy on adults."

Eiko skipped along behind him. "So, how do you know a moogle recipe?"

He didn't bother to count this time.

* * *

_Mystic: I freakin' love Eiko. Merry Christmas everybody. And yes, I can still say that because I'm Catholic and we celebrate Christmas for twelve whole days. We're just getting started. I got a Doctor Who coffee mug! Don't forget to leave a little gift in the review box, and have a blessed season and happy new year. :D_


	14. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

"OHMYGOSH! ITBUUUUURRRRRRNNNNSSSSS!" Caela screeched and whimpered in the lavatory. Alone, in extreme duress, the slave-girl vowed to never again do anything remotely pleasurable with a gentleman for the rest of her remaining days.

Her family barely cracked a chuckle as they sat together by the hearth. Hilda looked up from her stitches, let the thread untangle. "Kuja, how strong of a decoction did you give her?" The lady made a mental note to brew some sassafras tea come spring. The bark was an excellent blood purifier.

Kuja sipped on his wine while he read through an ancient, dust-covered herbal. "You know good and well that ... _those_ diseases can remain dormant and without symptoms." He flipped a page to a crude drawing of mugwort. "Maybe now she'll learn not to do stupid things with stupid people."

"Mama," said Eiko. "My hands are cold." She frowned at the deep blue fabric in her lap, twitched her fingers to get the blood flowing again. "And this is boring."

Hilda glanced over to examine the girl's sewing. "Honey, you're doing fine."

"But my fingers are numb." She started to blow on them. "Isn't there an easier way to place a blizzard spell on these?"

"Not unless you want a baby dragon to set fire to the curtains. Run outside and warm up a minute."

"Yay!" Eiko set aside her stitchery and scampered to the front door. "Kuja, may I go to your cellar and look at the elixirs?"

The sorcerer stared at her behind his chalice. "They take six weeks to macerate, summoner."

"But I want to see."

One ... two ... three ... "I guarantee they haven't changed in the two hours since we put them together."

She pouted. "Can't I at least shake them a little?" Four ... five ...

Hilda bit back a chuckle. Her daughter lacked any concept of patience.

Kuja waved her off. "Go on then," he said. When she leapt out the door, he called out, "Mind you, do not open them!" He grimaced when the door slammed shut and vibrated the entire cabin. "Does she know the definition of demure - at all?"

"Well," said Hilda with a smile. "You two seem to getting along rather favourably."

He shrugged, flipped another page. "Eiko is nothing but endless potential. Imagine her strength once she learns to better focus her mind and act more like a lady." His patience level for children stopped and began to reset.

"So why bother with a tutor, Kuja?" She turned back to her sewing, her hands nimbly plying the thread in an intricate pattern. "I'm sure you can teach her yourself."

This one particular herbal certainly needed better depictions of the various plants and spices. No wonder the late medicus confused hemlock for cicely. "Can she draw?" the sorcerer queried.

"She's a little girl." Eiko once drew a scale diagram of the Hildagarde airship one dreary afternoon with nothing more than a few pieces of white chalk. Then proceeded to yell at the rain for washing it away.

Kuja leaned back against the hearth, gazed at his wife while she stitched. "If anybody is to teach the girl proper magery, it should be me. There'll be no better instructor." The lady rolled her eyes; his narcissim never truly disappeared. "But after so long, she tends to get on my nerves. A fae crone will supplement what I would rather not put up with."

"You can say it, sorcerer. Wise woman."

"Yes, yes; female healing. Midwifery, whatever you call it."

Her eyeroll came accompanied by a scowl. "We're complicated."

"Very."

"Women in general or just female mages?"

Kuja finished his wine, paused his thoughts for more than a few seconds. "How old is Eiko now? Eight? Nine? She's gained strength since I last fought her."

"You didn't answer my question, Kuja."

"And do not think I haven't noticed her potential since we reunited. The summoner learns chants very quickly for just a child. Imagine, a fae cure in one attempt." He mused, "Suitors would be tripping over their feet to capture her for a wife. Do you realize how much stress that's going to be for me? Keeping her safe and intact?"

Hilda stopped her sewing. "Kuja..."

He continued to ramble, mainly to himself and the air. "Did you know that she memorized that moogle elixir? All she needed to learn was the simple ratios and blast it with a normal cura. She even knew how the herbs performed in the body, though must I ask why you insist on calling ginseng 'sang root? It sounds like something said by a simpleton -"

"Kuja!" Hilda dropped the half-finished curtains and quickly stood to her feet. "This wife of yours would appreciate it if you'd answer her question."

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think I will. Any answer I give will only upset you and make you nag."

"Choose your words carefully then."

"Did I tell you how quickly she mastered summoning a will o'wisp?"

"Oh, good heavens; you are_ impossible_."

Kuja sighed, shifted slightly against the hearth. From this angle, he had a lovely view of her curves. "Lady, my experiences with women have told me that the fairer sex can very rarely be considered as such. Your lot tend to be volatile, highly complicated, and very dangerous, especially on certain days of any given month."

She gasped. "Excuse me!"

"If you are so offended, then you should not have demanded an answer." His wife only glared, defeated in his reasoning. "But for what it's worth, I did not expect, nor was I thrilled, to acquire such a young ward when I reclaimed you as my bride." Hilda opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand. "But she's a part of you, is she not? Even if not by birth?"

"Eiko is my daughter, Kuja. And she's almost nine."

"Then she is my ward, my apprentice. And I expect no arguments from you as I instruct her properly as a medicus and mage." Hilda rubbed her temple, ignored him as he finally stood. "Frustrated now, cariad? Most men would ship the girl away to a boarding school... or worse. A waste if you ask me."

Hilda eventually nodded her assent. "You're correct."

"I usually am." He took her hand, kissed it. "Has it occured to you that we're alone for the time being?"

"Kuja, you have given me a headache."

"Well, now; let me take it away in a rather enjoyable manner." He drew her into his arms, kissed her soundly, surrounded her with wood sage.

She smiled against him, playfully ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't you have a shop to run, medicus?." They breathed between kisses, him leading and somewhat stumbling their way toward the main bedchamber.

Kuja grinned in the shadows of the room. "Shhhhhhh, cariad," he teased, placing a finger on her lips. "I can close down long enough to enjoy time with my wife."

Their chambers, simple and clean, designed for a sorcerer and wife, sat a few yards beside the adjacent lavatory; the very place where Caela currently made repeated vows of celibacy to any spirits who cared to listen. She re-affirmed those promises upon realizing how close the lavatory was to the master chambers, then cursed whoever made such thin wall panels. How pleasant to hear that her domina and dominus were extraordinarily happy.

xxx

Lady Hilda felt it almost immediately; a flutter, a tingle, a silent jolt in her core. If she steadied her wavering breath, focused her mind long enough, she heard it call out and demand attention, rest. Blonde and silver hair intertwined against the pillows, sweat beading off their skin. Attempting to focus her mind brought sleep, and Hilda shut her eyes in the darkness.

Kuja ran a palm down her curves, his eyes half-open, fighting sleep. He paused at her abdomen, felt it himself; the same flutter, tingle, the silent jolt that made him want to check his books. Mages were a different class of humanity, and neither he nor Hilda were technically human.

Ages ago in the palace, Hilda had mentioned that all fae folk once had pointed ears, and a few of the clans still did, but the Chaldeans and Byzantines allowed for intermarriages with other mystical beings and the distinct feature all but disappeared. The Ruthenian nymphs still had green skin, thanks to strict laws against marriages to outsiders. And all fae clans forbade marriage to humans unless granted permission from a patriarch or senator, which Hilda gleefully ignored as a rebellious teenage girl.

Kuja began to collect his clothes, something he honestly didn't desire to do. Indulging in the afterglow and drifting into a light sleep would be his first choice. He dressed quietly, so not to disturb his wife, glanced briefly outside the window. Eiko was speaking happily with an older woman, a noblewoman if he judged her appearance correctly. Silently, but still quickly, he left his chambers to assess the situation. She might have helped save the world, but speaking with strangers still wasn't a bright decision.

An affluent noblewoman apparantly, with slight graying hair and laugh lines by her eyes. Humans might guess her age in the mid-forties, but Kuja knew better, figured the female to be closer to sixty thanks to a little anti-aging cure. A young slave stood beside her, parasol in hand to shade her domina against the sun.

"Oh, there he is!" said Eiko, pointing to the sorcerer. "Hey, can she be my tutor? She knows lotsa stuff!"

He bowed at the waist. "Madam," he said. "Might I be of assistance this fine day?" Spending time with his wife always put Kuja in a very good mood.

"Lady Margaret. Chaldean clan." The woman held out her hand to be kissed; Kuja planted a very faint one on her knuckles. "Are you the medicus requesting a tutor for you little girl? She's plum adorable, such a cute little horn."

"Eiko, yes."

"Then I'll have you know that I shall take the job." The slave-girl handed Kuja a thick binder. "My credentials and past clients," Lady Margaret said with an air of pride. "But I've never taught a summoner before. It'll be an adventure for the both of us." Her laugh was high-pitched and crawled its way into the sky.

Eiko tugged at Kuja's sleeve. "Doesn't she look familiar? Look at her face! Look at her face!"

He noticed the facial structure, soft with a hint of surprise behind the eyes. Lady Margaret grinned then; broad, mischievious, powerful. Kuja's eyes widened briefly. "My, my," he whispered. "This is brilliant."

"So, Mister Medicus," said Margaret, "where is my daughter?"

* * *

_Mystic: On the short side this time. My apologies. I'm nursing a cold. Don't forget to drop a line. *surrounds herself with tissue boxes*_


	15. Another Sunny Afternoon

_Mystic: Okay, just to clear things up for my more innocent readers (because I don't write explicit lemons anymore): Kuja really, _really_ likes sex. And, I think, just maybe, I might need to up the rating anyway. Let's go for an M!_

* * *

Appearances were very important for the Alexandrian queen; her own, her husband, her fuddy-duddy council-members that often drank too much wine and joked about the patch of cannabis in the now-neglected Lindblum garden. Nobody in the Lindblum courts had eye problems! ... or eating problems, if one believed the gossip. Zidane loved hearing all about that gossip; it brought back fond memories of his Tantalus days - er, what he could remember. Some things were rather hazy.

Since every single citizen in both kingdoms loved a juicy piece of tasteless gossip, the young monarch kept that part of his past locked away in a secret trunk and threw the key into the dark depths of the ocean. As for Garnet, she knew good and well that people lately were talking about her; more specifically, her recent illness that dictated vomiting, dizzy spells, and sudden aversions to her beloved foods. Lady Hilda's disappearance in the neighboring kingdom seemed temporarily forgotten.

So the queen whispered her thanks to her thief of a king because he was kind enough to hold back her hair, and heaved into the toilet ... again. Note to self: no more poached eggs. They were now considered very evil and cruel.

"Eesh, Dag'," said Zidane. "Keep this up and people are going to think I knocked you up." A few citizens were surprised he already hadn't, but they forget how much stress can ruin a woman's system. What with planning a coronation, a wedding, running the entire freakin' kingdom after saving the world from a madman who showed off his body -

The queen purged again, fought a glare to her king. "What did you think would happen after we opened that second bottle of champagne seven weeks ago?"

Zidane tilted his head to the side. "Er, what?"

"Seven weeks, four days to be exact."

"What?"

She slumped to the floor and gripped his legs. "Don't make me spell it out, Zidane." All he actually needed were two little letters.

Zidane knelt down, brushed aside a fringe of dark hair. "...are you?" When she smiled, pale with tired eyes, he gave a hearty laugh and pulled her in a tight hug. "Dagger, you are awesome!"

"Zidane," she breathed. "Let go. My stomach."

He released his grip. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." Garnet steadied herself on her legs, fought the wibbly-wobbly of her stomach. "I probably should have told you sooner."

"No, no!" he protested, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm the dumbass; I should have figured it out sooner."

"Zidane, you're not - you're not dumb." They exited the lavatory, one with a happy grin, the other still internally fighting her stomach. Zidane helped her sit down on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to be completely sure before I made the official announcement."

He opened the window to let in a fresh breeze. "It's not like you can tell the exact moment it happens." A flock of birds flew past, flying in a formation Zidane had never seen before.

Garnet answered, color returning to her cheeks, "A mage can."

"Really?"

"That's what Doctor Tot always told me. I asked Aunt Hilda about it once, and she confirmed it; said it's supposed to feel like a flutter or a jolt." Garnet smiled softly. "Very old legends say that if the father is a trained mage, he can feel it too."

"Dammit! I'm not a mage!"

She giggled. "You'll feel plenty when the baby gets bigger and starts to move around."

"Eh, I guess that's true." Zidane collapsed on the bed next to his wife. "So ... you're going to breastfeed, right?" His question, _completely_ innocent, earned him a firm smack on the chest.

xxx

"Where is my daughter?" Lady Margaret stood before the medicus with crossed arms and a wide grin. Her first thought when she saw the man was the same as most people's: _Oh, he's quite pretty_. Her second thought happened to be along the lines of, _he must be quite sure of himself to wear a codpiece out in broad daylight. _The third thought that rattled her brain could never be repeated amongst polite company. It wasn't as if their senator was making an official visit.

Kuja was both sure and proud of himself. "Hilda is abed, resting." The little summoner beside him dropped her head into her hands.

"At this time of day?" asked Lady Margaret. She happily shrugged. "I'll go wake her."

Kuja opened his mouth to protest. "Madam, I -" The noblewoman strolled past him, humming a joyful tune to herself and anyone who cared to listen. The sorcerer cared not in the slightest. "Eiko, stop that woman."

"Why?"

He bent down to her eye level. "Do you honestly think I want my wife's mother to find her daughter sprawled in a bed -"

"OKAYOKAY! LALALALALA!" Eiko tore away after her new tutor. "Miss Maggie! Miss Maggie, wait!"

Lady Margaret's slave stood calmly, parasol twirling in her hand. A gold band wrapped around the fourth finger of her left hand. She stared, a bit absentmindedly, at a carving scratched on the outside wall of the lavatory. Caela, a few moments later, stumbled out, hair mussed and face twisted. "Dominus?"

"Ah, there you are. Better? Learned a lesson?" Kuja asked, voice smug.

"I, I heard shouting." Caela attempted to smooth back her hair and tunic. "Did I miss something fun?" The other slave erupted into hearty laughter.

xxx

Inside the home, Eiko skedaddled past and barricaded the master bedchamber door. "Miss Maggie, you can't go in there."

"And why not, Eiko?" She leaned down, pinched the girl's cheek. "You're so goshdarn cute."

" 'Cuz he said so."

"Aww, so cute, listening to your father."

"Yeah, he's not ... Kuja's not -"

Another voice interrupted the proceedings. "Eiko?" Lady Hilda swung open the door, clad in a white robe. "What are you - _Mother?" _ She hastily tightened the belt on her robe.

"DARLING!" Lady Margaret pulled Hilda into a deep hug right when Kuja burst inside the home. "Oh, my little girl, look at you!" Squeeze. "All happy and positively glowing." The woman whispered in her daughter's ear, "He must be a _very_ good husband." She spoke louder. "You have a proper husband now. A medicus, a rich medicus! Oh, you've finally done the family proud!"

"Yes; thank you, mother."

Lady Margaret planted a kiss on Hilda's forehead and both cheeks. "And I already have a little grandbaby! Adopted, but I don't care; she's my grandbaby!"

"Baby?" Eiko put her hands on her hips. "I'm almost nine!"

"Hilda, darling; you better give me plenty more grandbabies." She rushed to Kuja, scrutinized his facial features.

He took a few steps back. "Might I ask what you are doing?"

"Well, you look healthy. You're capable of fathering children aren't you? If that codpiece is too tight, you'd best loosen it up. Tightness around the groin area can lead to problems and I'll not have my daughter suffering from another infertile gentleman. Well, he wasn't really a gentleman - oh! Here, I've got a recipe to soak the area if you need to get things moving along ..."

"Mother!" Hilda quickly recognized the spell at Kuja's fingertips and rushed over to calm him, placing a hand on his chest. "Believe me, Kuja has no problems with his virility."

Kuja didn't know if he should be thankful to his wife or - wait, _virile? Fertility_? The silence spell in his palm dissipated. There was only one way anybody's fertility could be proven beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Hilda," he said with a stare. "Mind explaining a few things?" In such close proximity to his wife, that flutter between them jolted alive even stronger than before.

"Shhh."

"Don't shush me, lady."

"We'll talk later," she whispered, then smiled back at a gleeful Lady Margaret, whose hands were clasped like a child on Solstice morning. "Well, you've met my husband, Kuja, and my daughter, Eiko. That's everybody."

Eiko blurted out, "Where's Caela?"

"Oh, our slave!" Hilda ran out the door, yelling, "Caela! Dear, are you alright?!"

Kuja rolled his eyes, followed after her. "Hilda! That is my robe!"

"Miss Maggie, are you sure you want to be my tutor? I have a very strange story to tell."

Lady Margaret took her by the hand. "I love a good story, little one." They walked outside into the sunshine. "Have you heard about the miraculous medicus and his big blue box?"

xxx

"Medicus, do you have any aphrodisiacs for women?" A tall, lean fae stood before Kuja, a pleading and desperate expression in his eyes. "My wife keeps pushing me away and telling me she's tired."

Kuja fought a chuckle. "You must be Daniel," he said. "Your wife is tired and unwilling because she's been up all night with a sick infant. Let her nap for awhile then surprise her with dinner."

"Can't I just give her something?"

The sorcerer muttered beneath his breath. "I should charge for stupidity."

xxx

Caela stuck out her hand. "Hello."

Lady Margaret's slave smiled, reciprocated the handshake. "Good afternoon."

"I'm Caela."

"Melita." The girl was olive-skinned and dark-haired. "You're not one of us."

"Yeah, I hail from Lindblum."

"Oh, I've heard some stories."

Caela noticed the gold band on Melita's finger. "Are you hitched?"

"Married."

"Is he ...?"

"Onamaeius works in the stables owned by my dominus."

Eiko bounded up to the two servants. "You raise chocobos? How cooooollll!"

xxx

Lady Margaret watched with an approving eye as Daniel left the cellar slumped and scowling. She found her son-in-law's advice perfectly sound and respectable for the situation. The noblewoman examined the greenhouse, amazed at the greenery and color of the plants. It smelled lively and fresh and healthy. Mages made the best gardeners.

"You took over for that dwarf?" she called over her shoulder. "Poor thing. I hated to hear of his passing."

Kuja grinned. "I have a better garden near my palace."

"Oh, you have a palace!" She clapped her hands in a very excited and un-noble manner. "You must tell me exactly how you met my daughter. Father Dayvid mentioned you heard her singing before? Out in her garden? Did you really ask to taste her fruit? Naughty man!"

"I'm afraid, madam," he began, "that what we told the good priest is not completely factual."

"Well, these dwarves can't always handle good juicy tales." Lady Margaret patted Kuja on the cheek; he decided against breaking her fingers. "You can tell me the whole story tonight over dinner. I insist. Bring your family to the fourth house at sundown. Hilda's father can't wait to meet you."

Lady Hilda, still clad in her husband's robe, chose a very inopportune time to join the conversation. All the color in her face ran away to hide in the dirt. "My father is here?"

Her mother pulled her into another hug. "He'll be so pleased."

Kuja didn't often second-guess his choices in life, though he suddenly pondered why he didn't take Hilda to the palace instead of Conde Petie. They'd certainly have better opportunities for utter privacy. He shrugged away the thought when he heard a flock of birds fly overhead. Their formation was very off. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear it resembled the old carvings on the lavatory.

* * *

_Mystic: Why, yes; this chapter is meant to be highly random. Should I rip off anymore outside media for the sake of this fanfic? Let's see, I've brought in Spartacus, Doctor Who, Tangled, Nightmare Before Christmas ... am I missing anyone? Have fun leaving a review. This fic is just getting started._ *maniacal laugh*


	16. The Fae Draw Near

_Mystic: *cracks knuckles* Alright, let's do this. More dialogue ahoy!_

* * *

"I think," mused Kuja over a cup of tea, "I'll hit your father with a blizzaga first."

Lady Hilda sighed, whispered a quick prayer to a long deceased ancestor. "You will do no such thing, Kuja."

"Try me," he glared. Eiko erupted in a fit of giggles, falling over onto the pillows. "You find this funny?"

She nodded. "Very."

"I shall remember that when you are forced against your will to dine with your spouse's family."

"Nope," she said with a cheeky grin. "I'm not getting married. I like those dancers; they look fun."

"You say that now, summoner; but you'll grow up like all little girls, meet a boy you think is cute, and then I'm forced to negotiate your freedom because he kidnapped you." Kuja tilted his head in thought. "Of course, I might just tell him to keep you if you still annoy me."

Eiko blew him a raspberry. "And you know all about kidnapping, right?"

"Eiko," Hilda warned, eyebrows furled.

"Aw, but he makes it so easy!"

"Summoner, I will put something in your tea."

"Kuja!" Hilda redirected her glare.

"See," said Eiko. "Now I know not to ingest anything you give me. I win!"

"Then you'll never learn Ultima."

"Crap."

"Language," he said, sipping his tea.

Hilda stared at them both. "Kuja, you cannot teach her that."

"I taught you," he answered with a shrug. "When she's of age, I'll teach her. How many hours until sundown?"

Hilda glanced out the window. "At least a couple. Why?"

"Eiko, has your mother taught you simpling?"

She nodded. "Of course!"

"Then it's time you learned compounding." His empty tea mug rested on the table. "Follow me to the cellar."

"Now?"

"I don't believe I hinted otherwise."

" 'Kay."

Hilda watched them both, a bit dumbfounded and rather agast. "Don't blow anything up!" was all she could think to say. "And for Odin's sake," she continued. "Don't kill each other!"

Caela sniggered quietly to herself as her sponge scrubbed the kitchen floor.

xxx

"Define the art of simpling," ordered Kuja. The lanterns lit aflame with a whispered chant. "Prove to me that you know the basics of propery magery."

Eiko clamored on top of his desk, sat cross-legged. "A 'simple' is when you use only one herb at a time. Mama says that sometimes simples are better for you."

Kuja nodded. "They can be, yes." He stared at her a moment. "Why are you sitting on my desk?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

A child's logic, Kuja realized, was as simple and blunt as that same child's own opinion. "Give me an example of a simple."

"Quina's mind?" It was suffice to say that Eiko did not speak those words with a straight face.

Kuja grimaced. The Qu race were such vile creatures, the very definition of gluttony and hedonism. Ancient tomes once had their pictures drawn beside those two words. "Eiko, I am in no mood."

"Fine," Eiko said with a huff. "Okay, wild cherry bark tinctured in cider vinegar."

A decent example. "Alright." He turned toward his cabinet, filled with bottles of various sizes and oddly-colored liquids. "What would your mother recommend for someone who wheezed when they coughed?"

Eiko answered very quickly. "Lobelia."

"Pukeweed?" Kuja asked, rather incredulous.

"Yep, you're supposed to smoke it."

"That's toxic," he said.

"Pfft, only if you don't do it right," she answered.

The sorcerer faced her. The girl did make a poignant point. "Our moogle elixir is a good example of compounding herbs."

"Using more than one in a formula."

"And possibly pairing it with a spell." Kuja handed her a glass bottle with bright blue liquid glowing inside. "Sometimes they're safer than those vaccines warriors use in battle."

"Zidane used plenty. Always gave him a headache too, then he'd beg Dagger for a massage but she'd refuse and well, hmph." Eiko paused a minute. "I guess you had to be there. It was kinda funny."

Instead of his usual counting technique, Kuja took deep breaths and quoted mentally from his favourite opera. A few minutes and a forced grin later, the sorcerer's blood pressure returned to safe levels. "Your lessons with me will be in the mornings most days. Lady Margaret will instruct you in the evening."

Eiko just stared at him, wondered what area of Ifrit's lair gave him such gumption. "Are you kidding? What?"

"Name another herb for coughs."

"If I answer, do you promise not to laugh?"

He leaned against his desk. "Why would I laugh?"

" 'Cuz it sounds weird and Zidane always laughed at it."

"Name the herb, Eiko."

She sighed. "Horehound."

Kuja pinched the bridge of his nose. "He probably laughed at wild cherry bark too."

"Heh, yeah; he did." She slid off the desk and bounded over to the shelves. "What's this 'child formula'?" A jar on the bottom shelf filled with dried specimens caught her attention.

"It's a tea," he responded. "Keeps the bones strong. Hand it over, actually."

Eiko carefully gripped the jar and placed it in the sorcerer's outstretched palms. Before she backed away, however, another sight captured her curiosity. "Kuja?"

"What now?" He removed the cork from the jar.

"What's this symbol mean?"

His heart jumped up to his throat. "What symbol?"

"This one carved on the wall."

Kuja hurried over, knelt down beside the summoner. "It's another one," he whispered.

"It looks like the one on the lavatory."

"And the birds," he said, standing.

Eiko ran a finger over the carving, tracing the circles and triangles. "I'm pretty sure I saw this in a Lindblum market."

"What?"

"Yeah, stitched into a tapestry." She stared up at him. "Do you know what it is?"

He stared back. "It's ancient Terran." A brief thought, then, "Very ancient."

xxx

Lady Hilda ran her finger along the rim of Kuja's empty tea cup. In her younger days, she knew how to read the leaves stuck in the bottom of the ceramic. Most of it was for show, good for a laugh, but through her tired eyes and pounding headaches, the leaves swirled together in various circles and triangles. They clung, damp and gloppy, to the bottom and to each other. That same shape, woven like the tapestry in Lindblum - or scratched into the dirt directly outside her home.

She shook away the daydream and refilled the tea cup.

xxx

Hilda's father sparked fear into the hearts of many people, primarily young men who came around his door asking permission to court his only daughter and possibly kidnap her according to local custom. He still remembered the shame his only daughter brought upon his name when she ran off with a human. The man didn't know any form of magery, only engines, and didn't even have the gaul to demand a hefty ransom. Hilda was worth at least three chocobo studs, plus the stall they were raised in. Stupid human.

The fact that a supposedly rich medicus finally abducted her properly (and the airship with her! He's got big brass ones!) did little to soften his stern _veryverystern_ heart. An adopted grandchild might do it. (oh? A summoner? With a horn? Wife, get me my ale!)

And the dwarves in Conde Petie had wonderous ale.

So when Lady Hilda's father finally laid eyes on Kuja, (sorcerer, medicus, man with a past) a part of his soul died a little and buried itself in the ground with its own shovel.

"Aw, geez," the man said. "He looks like a dumbass."

Lady Margaret smacked him on the arm. "Oh, Walter; just stop."

"_Look_ at him, Maggie!"

"He's very handsome."

Walter eyed his wife, wondered if she mixed up a potion with the wrong ingredients. "Woman, you need your eyes checked."

Lady Margaret huffed. "Mister," she said, hands sharply on hips. "You need to check your manners. I'll not have my little girl run off again because you were unwelcoming toward her gentleman friend. She married him here, you know."

"Oh, yeah? Where's that airship he supposedly grabbed?"

"Darling, it's sitting right outside the gates!" She licked her thumb and proceeded to scrub away a patch of dirt on his cheek. "Didn't I tell you to bathe before they arrived? You're covered in hay and chocobo feathers."

"Wife..."

"Oh, I also made you an appointment to speak with the medicus in the morning." Margaret stood on her tiptoes to smooth his graying hair. "You've been under too much stress and that's affecting the way you act in the bedroom."

"For Gaia's sake, woman!"

"Heeelllllooooooo!" Eiko waved her arms and bounded up the steps to their front door. "I'm Eiko, your one and only grandchild! Well, so far anyway." She whispered to Margaret, "Those two really like each other. It's sometimes creepy."

Lady Margaret smiled. "Come on inside, darling. I'll get you some cider."

Their departure inside the home left three people outside on the steps. One elder fae with graying hair and dark, tired eyes stared down the younger couple. "So," he said. "This is the medicus." Walter crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"Sir," Kuja greeted with a bow.

Hilda gave a soft smile. "Hello, father."

"You can't bring home anybody normal, can you?"

Kuja twitched his fingers, but Hilda took hold of his wrist, shaking her head. Her father continued his glare. He wore the white tunic of nobility, with one purple stripe down its length. Draped over his shoulders and arm was the toga, something his new son-in-law vowed never to wear. It showed a man's knees.

"Does he have a decent size cock, daughter? There's no point otherwise."

For the first time ever in his time on Gaia, Kuja was rendered completely speechless.

"Father, I -"

"I'd like to see you happy for once. Does he make you happy with his cock? Leaves the whores alone?"

The sorcerer flexed his entire hand, ice and snow starting to flow through his skin. Hilda wisely released her hold on him.

"He doesn't do things with other men's cocks, does he?"

_"WALTER!"_

Kuja stopped his chant, as Lady Margaret stomped outside and forcefully grabbed her husband by the ear. "Didn't I tell you to be polite? He's not one of _those_ mages! Now apologize to your daughter's husband! Shiva's tits; you'll embarrass us all!"

Lady Hilda spoke in a hushed tone. "Now you see why I left home."

Kuja responded, just as hushed and harsh. "I cannot stand such crass talk. If he speaks that way around Eiko, I shall blast him with Flare Star." He noticed the healthy patches of rosemary growing alongside the kitchen windows. No wonder the noble fae didn't stand a chance around the wife.

"You'll destroy half the village!"

He chuckled, low, under his breath. "Worth it."

* * *

_So, we learned about herbal cough remedies today. Lobelia (Indian Tobacco, Pukeweed), Wild cherry bark, and horehound (My husband laughs because he's immature.) Cracker Barrel still sells the old-timey horehound candies; they make great cough drops. There's a reason why lobelia is called pukeweed. Don't mess with it unless you know what you're doing. _

_There's an old wives' tale that says if rosemary grows outside a home, it means the wife rules the roost. It IS an old wives' tale, though Kuja's not convinced much to Hilda's disappointment._

_Get used to hearing the word 'cock'. It's on now! Kindly review if you please. They make me smile. :D_


	17. Wisps and Tails

_*cuts open Kuja and Hilda's heads, pokes repeatedly at the brain tissue* Hm, interesting stuff in here. The other night, a favourite movie of mine came on TV. I couldn't resist. Not at all. Catch the reference. I dare you. _

* * *

For the time being, Conde Petie remained intact. Part of that was due to Lady Hilda being a very wise woman and making sure Kuja remained calm thanks to her repeatedly spiking his glass of cider with shots of brandy. Her father actually did hold his tongue through most of the meal (a very juicy piece of roast), asking only the occasional question in a very curt tone. Kuja answered, polite and with a smile, unaware until it was too late what his wife did with her secret flask. She did, however, have to hear him complain about a headache and stomach upset the following morning.

"Don't play innocent, lady." Kuja rested his arm over his eyes as he lay in the dark of their chambers. "What would possess you to put brandy in my drink?"

Hilda flung aside the curtains to allow necessary sunlight to radiate inside. He groaned, rolled away. "Sweetie, you like brandied cider."

"Yes, when I know about it."

She planted a kiss on his forehead. "You're being dramatic."

"Me?" he asked, incredulous. "What else happened last night that I don't know about?"

Her smile widened, accompanied by a light chuckle. "Oh, a little of you, a little of me." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "A lot of tail."

Despite the throbbing headache and sensitivity to most sounds, Kuja grinned as certain actions from the previous night erected themselves in his memory. "That explains why it hurts." He grabbed Hilda by her waist and threw her down beside him. "And you, cariad? How are you so chirpy after last night?" His arm pulled her close against him. "Stay here a moment," he mumbled when he felt her struggle. "You're comfortable."

"I didn't put any brandy in my cider," she answered.

"That's a first. Mind explaining why?"

"You're a sorcerer; figure it out." Hilda brushed away a lock of silver hair from his eyes. "Did I ever tell you, Kuja, about the dreams I had of you back in Lindblum? Nearly every night you appeared in my chambers, when I was cold and alone, neglected."

Kuja sighed, content. "And what happened when I came to your chambers?"

"You'd hold me in your arms, sorcerer. Hold me as I wept like a child." Lady Hilda dropped her voice, rested her chin on his shoulder. "And everytime I forced myself awake, the room smelled of sage and feathers, then I'd cry for real."

"Hilda -"

"I'd cry until Caela knocked on my door."

He silenced her confession with a kiss. It tasted of brandy and fatigue, of wood sage and flighty feathers. His nausea slowly eased when he pressed her back against the bed, her simple chant murmering on his lips. _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..._

_...make the clocks reverse_, he continued. _Bring back what once was mine_. "You never left my mind, cariad. Every time I closed my eyes to accept death's cold embrace, your voice echoed inside and brought me back."

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design._ "I think you need coffee, sorcerer." _Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. _They kissed deeper, her fingers weaving into his hair.

"I think otherwise." His fingers tugged at the belt at her waist, undoing the knot with ease. "Speak honestly, pretty little fae. Do you still regret leaving home years ago and punishing a wandering human? Fate herself led you right into my grasp, a proper mage for a noble fae. It'd make quite the opera." Except for a mild headache, his hangover was nearly gone.

She whispered back, "I don't need another sad ending, Kuja." And she did have quite a few in her days.

"Our story won't end for quite awhile." _What once was mine._ "Not to you, dear lady. Not to any woman I've claimed for my own and grown to love." Their hands intertwined as sunlight pooled onto the bed. "And everytime I admitted that to myself, I'd awake at the mercy of that dwarf-medicus, or even Father Dayvid."

"My people have a saying about death and that funny little thing called love." She caressed his cheek; he moved to kiss her open palm.

"Yes, yes; I am quite familiar with what the fae have to say about it." He tilted his head in sudden thought. "Isn't it another fairy tale? With pirates and swordfighting and a lost lover?" Goosebumps formed on her leg, following his touch.

Hilda raised up on her elbows to plant a kiss on his nose. "You forgot the farmboy."

"Doesn't the farmboy become the pirate?"

"A dread pirate, Kuja. And he dies."

"Ah, but he comes back because -" Kuja cleared his voice in theatric speech, waved his hand for dramatic flourish. "- death cannot stop true love..."

Hilda kissed him hard, pulling back down on the bed. "It only delays it awhile, sorcerer."

xxx

There was something ... different about Kuja on this particular morning. Eiko watched as he thanked Caela for the cup of very strong black coffee, and pulled her mother into a quick kiss at the table. Then he stood to his feet, and the young summoner almost spit out her water.

KUJA WAS WEARING SLACKS.

They were black slacks, loose and billowy, and paired with a white blouse like the troubadours that roamed Alexandria or Lindblum. His skin was hidden for the most part, though Eiko had to wonder if the hot sun hadn't won the battle between his vanity or a potential burn. "Eiko," he said, beckoning with his hand. "Do finish your breakfast. We have much to cover this morning."

She blinked. "Uh, okay."

"I think I'll put your will o'wisp to good work today. Hilda, are you planning on frolicking about in the greenhouse anytime soon?"

The lady gave a brief nod. "You have plants that need harvested and dried."

"Marvelous." Kuja tossed aside his hair. "Time it perfectly so I won't murder your father when he stops by. Come along, little ward."

Eiko didn't move. "What? Your what? Am I going to get beat like a red-headed stepchild now?"

"You're blue-headed," Kuja answered, opening the front door. "And I don't believe in beating children. You should remember that when you were in my custody before."

"Pfft, you silenced me."

Another of his smirks graced his features. "Much easier than a beating."

"Mama..." she whined.

Hilda shook her head. "He's quite correct. Now run along and behave yourselves. I'll be out in a moment." She stepped over to the hearth and grabbed her straw hat.

Eiko skipped and spun on her heels as she followed Kuja to the cellar. Even in the early hours of the day, the sun warmed Gaia with a steady pulse of heat and light. Maybe for Solstice she'll be granted her own parasol like some of the noblewomen. "You know, you used to give me nightmares."

He didn't look at her. "Used to? I must be losing my touch."

"Well, not you exactly. Those creepy jesters."

"Zorn and Thorn gave everybody nightmares," Kuja said with a shrug. "I myself found their antics very annoying."

Eiko hurried to walk beside the sorcerer. "I heard that if you spin around three times in front of a mirror while saying their names, they'll crawl out of the mirror and steal your face!" Pause. "And it has to be at midnight."

Of all the various citizens and races on Gaia, children were blessed with the most vivid of imaginations. They stopped in front of the cellar door. "I thought they cut off your head," Kuja said aloud. "Hm, maybe I heard it incorrectly."

"Nu-uh! They dance and flip and steal your face!" Eiko clamored inside amongst the vials and dried teas. "That's what Amarant told me before Zidane punched him in the arm."

"Amarant is a fine example of a red-headed stepchild." He grabbed a folder off his desk. Papers used to clutter the wooden surface until Lady Hilda rolled her eyes and put everything in its proper place. If questioned, Kuja would freely admit that her organizing skills made his life a tad easier. "Summon your wisp, Eiko. Let's see how well you've trained it."

Seconds later, the glowing sphere hovered in the air and floated toward Kuja's face. "Why does it keep doing that?!" shouted Eiko. "It always flies toward you!"

Kuja brushed the sprite away. "I already consider the girl my ward. Go fly elsewhere." The creature shook its head madly, pointed to the summoner and back to the sorcerer. "Nothing good comes from disobeying me, sprite."

Eiko jumped up and caught the sphere in her hands. "Whatcha think about these?" She pushed aside a few of the jars on the bottom shelf and showed the wisp the oddly-marked symbols. "They're showing up everywhere."

The tiny creature bent down in its circular prison, stared at the mysterious designs. It snapped its fingers in a 'EUREKA'! fashion. "Well?" asked Kuja. "What would you know about it?" The will o'wisp pointed again at the sorcerer. "I have a business to run and a child to instruct."

"You said it was Terran," said Eiko. "You can translate."

"Ancient Terran." Kuja stood with a hand on his hip, shaking his head. "My books are back at the palace. It'll take me awhile."

She scowled. "What's the difference between this and the language you spoke?"

"Quite a bit," he sighed. "Not even Garland spoke the old tongue, but he forced me to study it."

"Would Zidane know?"

Kuja gave a laugh. "I dropped him on this planet before given the chance." If anybody had paid attention to the will o'wisp, they'd have seen it tapping its tiny foot because the creatures lack sufficient patience. They were like toddlers, in a way. "Eiko, give me your hands."

The sprite wanted to smack them both with its lantern, but since it was physically impossible to do so, it just sat down in a huff. "Why my hands?" the girl questioned.

Another sigh. "You're mother hennaed them. Let me see the patterns."

"They're just fae markings." Eiko released the sphere and held out her palms. "Are you going to read them or something?"

"Do I look like a gypsy to you?" He knelt and ran a long finger over the designs. "Palm readings are balderdash anyway. It's only done at gatherings when all the patrons have had too much to drink."

The last time Kuja was this close to her, his intentions were quite the opposite of good. One chant silenced her, another forced her to sleep. Now, however, he almost seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being. Almost. "What are you even searching for?"

He sucked in a breath. "There it is." It trailed down Eiko's index finger, but the pattern was highly familiar. "When did Hilda do this?"

Eiko stared at him, wide-eyed. "On the airship after we left Lindblum." Circles and triangles, dancing around. "She said it'd protect me, make my summons stronger." On the wall, on the dirt, etched in stone, stitched in tapestries. Drawn on a little girl's hand. "Kuja, is it bad?"

A good sorcerer knows when something might be beyond his capabilities, and ever since he almost greeted Death in the Iifa Tree, Kuja was forced to accept that certain things were more than he could control. But his stubborness didn't want to accept that this might be one of those times.

"Before Hilda's father arrives," he said, voice flat, "you and I need to strengthen your Holy."

* * *

_Mystic: Hah, and you thought the henna was just for show. Now, if you'll excuse me, my brain has some serious mental gymnastics to perform as I finalize this crazy plot. Do leave me some feedback. Let me know if I'm making any sense at all._


	18. Scarborough Faire

The greenhouse was fresh and alive with plants of all shapes and colors. One deep breath filled Hilda's lungs and soothed her soul. Three shelves ran along both of the lengthy sides, each wooden plank laden with the clay pottery that contained the healing greens. Some had begun to flower and required deadheading, others required water and kind words. With basket and canteen in hand, she began to stroll inside, contentedly singing to the leaves and hidden roots.

Garlic had a very pungent taste and scent, but many mages considered it one of the best as both food and medicine. Alexandrian citizens called it a 'stinkin' rose', a name rather accurate for its hidden properties behind the offensive odor. If forced to choose only one herb for the remainder of her days, Lady Hilda would utilize garlic above all others. She couldn't resist, and popped a raw clove in her mouth.

Caela giggled from the doorway. "Domina, if you keep that up the dominus will never kiss you again."

Several bulbs landed in the basket. "It will take far more than raw garlic to turn Kuja away." Hilda turned her attention to the onions, yanking them from the soil with a strong tug. "These will need to be braided and hung by the hearth."

A thyme pot sat at eye level. Useful for cooking, thyme complimented meat and poultry, and was often paired with other herbs for an effective head cold remedy or gentle energy boost. She snipped several sprigs for the kitchen then started on the parsley and sage. If not for her husband's belief in that silly superstition, rosemary would join with the other three very nicely. Her mother might be willing to spare some from her healthy patch. Those four herbs together reminded her of a folk tune sung by her grandmother.

Tucked away in the corner of the greenhouse were two neglected pottery. The inhabitants were straggly, dying; it almost pained the lady's heart to see them so unwell. Their labels had faded, but Hilda managed to barely make them out. "Mandrake," she said with a frown. "And Wolf's Bane." Vials destroyed by Eiko's eidolon; the fruit withered into nothingness. Not even the purple flowers of the Wolf's Bane greeted her with their unique shape that resembled the hoods of the fae monks. "You got rid of them all, didn't you, Kuja?"

Then she saw it in the fallen petals, peaceful in slumber on the dried, cracky soil of the Wolf's Bane pot. Circles and triangles, triangles and circles. Triangles triangles circles circles... Lady Hilda dropped her basket, grabbed her head. Why was it appearing again? It hurt, it hurt, it started to hurt-

"Domina?" Caela caught her mistress before she stumbled. "Domina, what's wrong?" Hilda was wide-eyed and pale-skinned.

_Stand strong, lady. You're a fae, a noble, a mage._ There's an explanation, a reason. Circles triangles circles triangles. Where were they coming from?

Circles

Triangles

What in Gaia's name did they even mean? "If I didn't know any better," said Hilda, caressing her temples, "I'd think it was Kuja's native tongue."

"Terran?" queried the slave-girl. "Those symbols?"

"They're getting more noticeable."

"How come he hasn't thrown away the poisons yet?" Caela had heard horror stories about the mandrake and wolf's bane. And not just what Hilda had done to a cheating partner and his whore. Both were volatile hallucinogens, able to poison and manipulate, if not completely repress or erase.

"He probably hasn't had the time." Hilda steadied her posture, collected her thoughts. "I'll do it for him. Here." She handed Caela her basket. "Take these and start braiding."

Caela didn't normally hesitate around her mistress; Hilda continued to show the young woman patience and kindness despite a rocky and scandalous revelation. "Domina, you're very pale."

"I simply need to get some sunshine." Hilda gave a gentle smile. "Start braiding please, while I assist the dominus."

Caela nodded her assent, left her lady with a curtsy. As the family became more comfortable and settled in Conde Petie, Lady Hilda cast aside her time in the human world piece by piece, embracing with open arms her ancestry of the mystical. The village was starting to bustle with patrons, fae and dwarf intermingling. A small crowd stopped to stare at their medicus and the little summoner with her horn.

Several of the bystanders were originally present because of a necessary purchase or consultation (or both if need be), but a demonstration in magery was far more attention-grabbing. It almost distracted Hilda away from the circles and triangles weaved into her straw basket.

"Rally ho!" came a shout from the crowd. "The other medicus ne'er gave us a show!"

A fae of teenage years stared at the medicus, hip cocked, twirling her hair. "Put him in a loincloth and stick him in the arena. That'd be the best show ever!"

"We're not goin' tae waste a medicus in dat pit!"

"Tch, it's not like he'd lose."

Eiko chewed her bottom lip, struggled to conjure her Holy without her beloved flute. She felt it in her core, the pit of her stomach, begging to be brought out by the melody that kept it sealed. "I can't!" she cried. "It won't cast!"

"Chant it!" Kuja ordered. "You have a voice. Make use of it!"

Father Dayvid saw the girl shut her eyes tight, barely whisper the prayer to open the seal of Holy. There was silence at first, the crowd collectively holding their breath, then the stream of dark blue and white started to dance high in the sky. "Duck and cover!" he warned, backing quickly away. Hilda had already grabbed Caela's wrist and dragged her to safety near the cellar.

Eiko held her hands together by her heart, opened them sharply, spheres of all shapes erupting from her palms. They came together far overhead, forming one giant iridiscent orb, surrounded by the streams. The crowd, heeding the warning of the priest, scattered in many directions. She held it for a moment, let it gain in power, before sending it to the nearby mountains. The violent explosion rocked the ground; the shockwave hit hard in the onlookers' chests.

Moments later, Eiko's "Yahoo!" echoed throughout the village square. "Did you see that? Did you see? I. Am. Awesome!"

"Yes, yes," said Kuja, nonchalant with a wave of his hand. "Take a bow before it all goes to your head. Acknowledge the audience."

"Ta-da!" Eiko bowed instead of a curtsy, grinning madly at the applause. Even Hilda was impressed, smiling. The dried-up and dead poisons rested at her feet. "Mother, did you see? Did you see me?"

Hilda ran forward and scooped her daughter into a hug. "That's my girl," she murmured. "We'll make a proper fae out of you yet."

"My, my, cariad. Find something interesting in the greenhouse?" Kuja eyed the neglected pots, the fallen petals in a familiar shape in the soil. "I'd take a look at Eiko's hand if I were you."

_"...No."_ Most of the crowd had dispersed, walking back to their responsibilities. A few remained close to the cellar, waited for their appointments. "It's not -" But there it was, drawn into the henna, mocking them all. "Kuja, what is going on?"

This was all getting to the point of ridiculous, Kuja realized, with an air of concern. Still, a bit like a cat who peered dangerously close at the fish in the pond, he wanted to stick his hands in it and capture the prize. He knew it was in Terra's ancient language, knew it was a form of sorcery, but he lacked the essential meaning and cause. "We may need to make a journey to the desert palace." He drew her close and kissed her hand. "My books there should reveal some form of a clue."

Wood sage. He always smelled of wood sage. "What fun, sorcerer. I can amuse myself in your library again." His hands could remain on her waist for as long as he desired.

"HEY! BACK AWAY FROM EACH OTHER BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Walter stood by the cellar, arms crossed and with a frown almost as deep as the ocean floor. "I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO FROLIC WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Hilda immediately gripped Kuja's fingers, thoughtfully preventing any conjure of black magery. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Whatever you do, Kuja, do not become to Eiko what my father was to me."

"Your father is repulsive."

Hilda smiled. "Go do your job then, medicus." They parted, and the scent of wood sage faded into the breeze. Eiko kicked at the pathetic remains of the mandrake and wolf's bane, and Hilda sparked a grand idea. "Do you want to take care of them, Eiko?"

"Like, destroy? Can I summon a friend?" She bounced on her heels in excited glee.

"Go ahead and find Caela. You can summon past the border."

Eiko grabbed the pots and skipped to the cabin. "Thanks! Hey, Caaaaeeeellaaaa!" Several patrons watched her scamper with an amused stare and chuckle. Kuja simply rolled his eyes and led his father-in-law inside.

"For the record," said Walter, "I'm only here because my wife made me."

"Oh, of course." Kuja searched his arsenal of remedies for men's health. Most sat on the top shelf of the cabinetry. "According to her, you're giving a rather poor performance."

"She lies."

"Is it lack of desire or lack of capability?"

"The hellfire kind of question is that?"

It was very apparent that the fae male hadn't made a pilgrimage or given homage to Shiva in quite a long while. Chances were also good that his wife said the prayers by her lonesome before flopping into their bed to be denied or disappointed. Age was nothing but a poor man's excuse to turn away from a horizontal tango because certain individuals see it as a bother. (Kuja pitied those cold-blooded souls.) "Why don't we look at your diet first and see if we can't find a suitable supplement?"

"Eh."

Kuja's diagnosis was eventually written down as such: "Lack of desire for intimacy with loved one and very indifferent to achieving the desire again." _What a stupid man_, was scribbled into the margins. "Advised a diet rich in pumpkin and watermelon seeds, lean chocobo, and cucumbers." _Hide cucumbers from the wife_, was also scribbed on the patient chart. "Prescribed one-eighth of a cup of the men's long-life elixir to be taken once a day." _Dear lady (as I know you read these, Hilda), if my desire for you ever begins to decrease to a level below that of Treno nobleman, you have my permission to throw me against the nearest surface and ravage me like a Treno whore. The slight beating will bring me back to my normal senses._

Late that evening, as Lady Hilda dusted and swept, catalogued and collected, she came across the stack of patient files sitting on the desk. Her hearty laugh bounced off the cellar walls and refused to stop. "Oh, Kuja," she said to herself, straightening the papers into a neater form. "Who says we have to wait until your desire begins to wane?"

* * *

_Mystic: Teehee, I still have an odd sense of humor. Mainly perverted and immature. Men's Long-Life Elixir actually exists; it's a formula by herbalist Rosemary Gladstar containing ginger, sarsaparilla, damiana, and wild yam, among a few other roots and leaves. It's tinctured in brandy (Hilda's favourite!) and mixed with black cherry concentrate. Please review because I'm having fun with this fic._


	19. Terran Connection

Over the next several days, the young family fell into a comfortable routine. Sunrise saw them up and about, around the table with a good breakfast, though Hilda no longer indulged in a cup of hot coffee. She switched to raspberry leaf tea, watched with a raised eyebrow as the steam swirled into circlestriangles right beside her husband's drink. He glanced, scowled, then finished his own coffee. Eiko sipped on water and munched on the fresh fruit before heading out the door with Kuja.

A small audience still liked to watch the pair with curious eyes. On one morning, Kuja allowed the summoner use of her flute. It was her weapon, her element, a way to easily open the seals of her spells. But even her mother made it clear that a true mage does not need to rely on physical items for battle. Fae folk cast and conjure, chant and sing and dance to release spells. Flutes or staffs were primarily used by the elders; physically weaker, but spiritually stronger. Once a spell was mastered with her flute (which by all accounts did not take Eiko long thanks to her prior travels), she then learned to cast with just her hands. (By other accounts, that sometimes took a little longer. Headaches occasionally plagued Lady Hilda from all the damn accounting.)

But besides the advanced training in magery, Eiko also liked to ramble in the cellar and shake all the vials. Most of the clients didn't mind her presence, and Kuja shrugged it off, considered it another form of education for the girl. For a blue-headed summoner ward, she was rather tolerable. Curious and talkative, but tolerable. Not the red-headed stepchild he expected her to be. Eiko herself was also beginning to realize that Kuja wasn't about to Ultima everyone around him or start another convulated soul-stealing plan. He truly just wanted to live peacefully with his wife.

And blue-headed summoner ward.

After a relaxing midday meal, Eiko would scamper off to help her mother with the greenhouse or other household chores. Most of that was yet another opportunity to learn. As a fae female, Eiko had to learn how to run a home. That meant cooking, sewing, directing a slave; nothing too dissimilar to what noblewomen did in Lindblum. Woven in the nurturing was a thorough study of what the earth can do to the citizens who inhabit it. But Eiko still tried to get out of stitching the fire-proof curtains for the palace. She hated stitching, especially when you almost had to freeze your fingers off.

Late afternoon saw the young girl with Lady Margaret. The older fae started Eiko on literature and mathematics, two things the summoner found a bit mind-numbing. It wasn't until Lady Margaret introduced astronomy did Eiko really sit up and pay attention. Tracking stars piqued her interest almost as much as the brightly-colored vials in Kuja's cellar. There were pictures in the night sky and those pictures told a story. Two pale moons not only controlled the oceans, but joined hands with the feminine. The wise woman arts had started.

When Eiko finally tucked herself into bed, and Caela retired to her quarters, Kuja and Hilda found themselves alone - a circumstance that did not bother them at all. Usually they relaxed at the table side by side; one with a chalice of red wine, the other with a mug of warm tea. One evening saw Lady Hilda penning a letter to her niece. "Choose your words carefully, cariad," Kuja warned. "I'd rather not have Alexandrian or Lindblum soldiers attempting to arrest me."

Hilda's quill paused mid-sentence. "Were you not on your way to kidnap me?"

"I had a disguise planned."

"That black cloak and bird mask in the wardrobe, Kuja? You were going to waltz into Lindblum disguised as a plague doctor? Honestly?"

He winked, kicked his feet up on the table. Hilda crumpled the parchment in her hands and started again. The following evening, the sorcerer buried his head into the available books on the shelf, another pair of eyes reading over his shoulder.

"You're going to give yourself a headache, sweetie." Hilda lazily flipped a page for him.

"None of these are in Terran."

"Ancient," he corrected. "Ancient Terran. And I'm not looking at that right now."

"Oh, is that right?" She placed a candle in the middle of the table, its light casting shadows

on their faces.

"I'm going over your mother's lesson plan for Eiko."

"Including -"

"Not the wise woman." Kuja sipped his wine, rested a chin on his hand. "Do you fae truly believe that the red moon controls your ... hm, cycle?" He had heard that for most of his time on Gaia by various females of different cultures, even used the expression himself for simplicity's sake.

Hilda gave him a very sweet smile. "We believe such because it does."

"Alright," he said with a shrug. The sister moon may control the cycle, while dark clouds and rain control the irritability and love affair with chocolate. "Though I do have a strong suspicion that yours is going to miss the evening tide."

That little sweet smile didn't go away. She grabbed his hand, squeezed it once. "You felt it too."

"You've conceived." At her gentle nod, he kissed her hand, saying, "I used to believe that I was incapable of reproduction. Lady, you have proven me wrong."

Her red raspberry tea seemed to taste a bit sweeter on her palate. "Is that what Garland told you?"

Kuja shook his head. "He never really brought that up." A flip of another page. "And I wasn't about to ask."

"He made you capable of the act," she pointed out. _Very_ capable. "Did he not give you 'the talk'?"

The sorcerer grimaced, disgust written on his face. "I lived in Treno, Hilda. I learned enough there." Nuns in the various temples and shrines all over Gaia poured extra funds into **'Just Say No'** campaigns for the misguided youth in the dark city. The Sisters of Esto Gaza once resorted to scare tactics, distributing hand-drawn fliers of the various diseases a careless individual could acquire. It only forced the girls in the red-light district to heavily reinforce client inspection, unfortunately.

Hilda bit her tongue, scowling. "Treno: The city that never sleeps or dances in vertical directions."

"You say that like it's some horrible thing." A sly grin appeared behind his wine glass. "And Treno has magnificent ballrooms, by the way."

A quick, unladylike snort. "With beds in the back, so I've heard." Kuja opened his mouth to protest, then decided not to bother. He turned back to the bookshelf to grab another tome. "Did you know that the mayor once had two mistresses?" mused Hilda. "And they were best friends with his wife. Strange people."

Kuja spoke without thinking. "Carlyn and Amber."

"What?" Hilda blinked.

"His mistresses." He scanned the chapter list with his index finger. "Twins."

"How would you know that?"

This time, Kuja wisely thought a moment before he chose to ignore the question entirely. It'd do him little good if his wife thought him no different than the regent ... or Zidane, for that matter. "The summoners are older than the fae folk, correct?"

"Yes," she answered, though her voice trailed, suspicious.

"And your fairy tales?" Fae folk. Fairy tales. Excellent storytellers. And Kuja loved stories.

Her raspberry tea was a comfortable lukewarm. "Been around since our children haven't wanted to go to bed."

"Plan on telling them to our own?"

"Of course. Kuja, why the sudden interest?"

His eyes almost twinkled. Well, in certain sunlight, they actually did. "A funny man in a big blue box," he read from the tome. "Tales of the miraculous medicus."

Hilda smiled. "I didn't know you had a copy!"

"Not mine, really. That dwarf medicus gave it to me before he died." Kuja slid the book over to his wife, pointed to a chapter title. "Why do you women swoon over _this_ particular tale? Caela calls it absolutely torrid and the sorcery featured is almost unbelievable."

"It's not unbelievable, Kuja. It's entirely possible if the mage is strong enough."

"In a fairy tale? A bedtime story?"

"All of the tales have a small grain of truth. A young woman is trapped forever, never again to see the face of the miraculous medicus, the man she's grown to love."

Kuja sat back, yawning, partially due to the late hour and alcohol. "It's more interesting when you spin the story, Hilda. Go on."

"So she sends him a message all across the planet. Scatters it, leaves it in places only he'd be able to recognize."

"Fae sorcery."

"Yes."

"And just what do you think is going on now?" Circles and triangles dancing around, leaving their mark. (He was seeing it in his head as he slept.)

Lady Hilda had heard all of the stories as a child; her tutor, that old crone, stirred them into her studies out in the forest grove. She could still see the wrinkled woman with her white hair, bent over a cauldron as she revealed nature's secret treasury. "Try again, little Hilda," she would say with a smile. "Make Gaia work for you. Catch her attention with that pretty voice."

Manipulation, tricksters, sorcery. "Kuja," said Hilda, "if this is indeed the work of a fae, then why is it in your native tongue?"

"Something is connecting it." He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. "When did you first notice it, cariad? I saw it on the lavatory when Father Dayvid first questioned me on your wherabouts."

Connecting the fae folk and Terra? "It was on a tapestry in a Lindblum market. A tattered and stained tapestry." Candlelight flickered between the mages as they spoke, shadows curling on the walls. "Only a day or two before I left again, but -"

"It's been more rampant since you've become with child."

A faint blush crept on her cheeks. "Is it connecting us?"

His gaze flittered to her stomach, still flat; there were no outward signs. "We're already connected, Hilda."

"Then it's a message."

"For who or what?"

"Isn't that why you need your books, sorcerer?" Her tea cup was almost empty. "And Solstice is next week."

Kuja took her hand in his own. "Are you hinting at spending Solstice at the palace?" At her smile, he said, "that can be arranged, lady. The cellar there certainly needs to be organized."

His Desert Palace; for a long while, she considered it her home. She strolled down its halls without servants or restrictions, dallied about in the library and garden without fear of teasing. The Black Mages present called her 'lady' or 'mistress', a companion of their master. It'd be strange not seeing their pointy hats bobbing up and down as they walked about. "Your pantry was a mess too, last I remember." His spice rack once gave her nightmares, but that may be due to seeing Zorn and Thorn jumping beside it and searching for ...whatever.

"Organize it," he said, fighting a yawn. "Then maybe I'll find a nice Solstice gift to complement that necklace."

"And get caught under mistletoe again?" Yawns were always contagious. "I'll cook us a goose."

When they left the table to retire for the night, Hilda did not bother to look at the tea leaves in the bottom of her cup. She had a strong hunch what shape they took. Kuja swallowed the last of his wine before placing the storybook back on the shelf. Fae sorcery written in ancient Terran. He wasn't sure if he should be impressed, worried, or even a bit of both, but his chosen emotion left his thoughts when Hilda wrapped her arms around him. All could be temporarily forgotten in the confines of their chambers.

* * *

_Mystic: Sex Ed with Garland? Bleeeehhhh... _


	20. Crimson Spells

_Mystic: There's still two moons orbiting Gaia, correct? If that's the case, when I said 'moon' in earlier chapters, please consider that a typo. I clearly meant 'moons'. Really, I did. (I miss not having a beta.) _

* * *

Queen Garnet rested a wet cloth against her forehead as she tenderly sipped some ginger tea. Pregnancy was in full swing and the unborn heir thought it was lots of fun to twist her mother's stomach into knots. Or his mother. Only the most experienced midwife could make a guess at gender, and only in the final season of gestation. Though, as a white mage and summoner, Garnet could possibly take a crack at it herself. Ah, but she no longer had her horn, and _oh!_ the room was spinning again. _Wee..._ she slumped back against her bed.

Alexandria hadn't the need for a royal midwife in ... many years. Doctor Tot might be able to make a good recommendation; older women with years of birthing under their loins knew the various methods well. Such-and-such was good for nausea, this concoction for stretch marks, this tea for ample milk, and yet another to bring on the labor. Summoner women wrote scrolls and scrolls of the entire nine months; fortunately for human women, the scrolls were kept up-to-date and cared for by the fae midwives. White mages paid quite a bit of gil for certified copies. Then they handed over a little more gil for accurate translations.

Through the headaches and morning sickness (which sometimes lasted all day), Garnet wished her aunt was nearby. She knew enough of the process, and was a very trusted member of the family. If Garnet had to discuss pains or soreness, or some other embarrassing aspect of childbirth, she'd rather it be with Aunt Hilda. The older woman would simply smile and hand her a cup of tea, listen with open ears about the girl's troubles. But Lady Hilda was nowhere, and the Alexandrian queen was not about to order a search of the desert.

War criminals were not welcome in her court, even if they were related to the king by some genetic code.

A small _taptap_ at her window forced her to sit up and guard her stomach. Zidane had a habit of restlessness and preferred to leave the palace walls to wander about to his own devices. The citizens didn't mind, but Garnet wished he would use doors instead of climbing walls or picking the locks of the windows. Her frustrated face on, she opened the glass pane, only to smile in nostalgic surprise. "Stiltzkin!" she exclaimed.

"Rally ho!" said the mog. "You've got mail!"

Garnet clasped her hands to her chest. "So that's where you've been. I bet you have some interesting items for me too." Rare and precious goods for fair and honest prices.

The well-traveled mog nodded as he fluttered by the window. "Conde Petie has a brand new medicus, majesty. And he has a wife." His tiny hand held out a folded letter, the paper stamped with a wax seal. "She sends her best wishes."

It took the young monarch a moment to recognize the seal on the letter, a very intricate design of the planet's four elements. "Earth, water, air, and fire," she murmered. "This is fae nobility! It must be from my Aunt Hilda!"

Stiltzkin smiled. "The little girl says 'hello'."

"Eiko!"

Footsteps clomped into the room, the door slamming shut with a loud thud. "What about Eiko?" Zidane shocked his young wife by actually using a door in the way in which it was intended. "Where are they?" Garnet held up the letter, and Zidane let out a _whoop!,_ grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.

"The medicus gave me three potions of his creation," said Stiltzkin. "One hundred and fifty gil for all three."

Zidane raised an eyebrow. "And what makes these so special?"

"He's a mage."

The monarchs stared at the mog for a moment, then at each other, and finally at the letter in Garnet's palm. "Open it, open it, open it!" Zidane nearly tore the parchment in his haste. (Garnet did not remember casting that unique spell in recent times.)

"Hey, do you want the potions or not?"

Stiltzkin received his payment before sauntering away. Zidane hovered over Garnet's shoulder, sort of paying attention to the delicate handwriting, sort of admiring the view down his queen's blouse. So when she gasped out loud, he thought he was in trouble again. "Sorry, babe! ...er, what?"

"Haven't you been reading?" she glared. When he chuckled to himself, she realized - once again - that the male brain twitterpates to the gutter every six seconds and refuses to rinse off afterward. "My aunt is with your brother!" And the word 'with' can have several different meanings. A few of those meanings were illegal in Alexandria.

"Heh, so I was right."

"She's his wife!"

"HAHAHAHA - wait. Er, what?" Zidane scratched his head, grabbing the letter. "That can't be right. Oh, they wish us a happy Solstice."

Garnet put her hands on her hips, a clear sign of a frustrated wife. "Zidane!"

"Eh, he can't be a worse doctor than Tot."

"You're not helping!"

"The hell am I supposed to do?" He paced a minute, scowling. "If he'd had done something stupid, Hilda or Eiko would've blasted him by now. They're not exactly pushovers, those two." It was a good thing Zidane actually kept certain functions for his queen only, because Garnet picked up a few things from her loving aunt. Status effects weren't always pleasant.

Garnet's voice dropped into a harsh whisper. "This is Kuja! He's capable of pushing over anybody he desires."

"It's been almost two years," her husband argued. "If he was going to do something stupid, he'd have done it by now. She and Eiko are safe, unharmed. It's right there in her own hand."

"Kuja knows how to compel people."

"Hilda's a fae; she can fight it off."

Two words from Garnet made him pause: "Eiko can't."

Zidane couldn't consider himself a big brother if he didn't check up on the summoner once in awhile. The last time he and his queen left the castle was to visit Eiko in Lindblum, then to rainy Burmecia to say hello to Freya. Fratley had not been around to join in the reunion, but Amarant did stand a bit bored against the wall outside Freya's quarters. Come to think of it, Amarant had arrived in Burmecia long before the Alexandrian monarchs. Without Lani. There was juicy gossip somewhere in that situation, near dripping onto the floor. Eiko gleefully followed after Zidane for the remainder of the trip.

"Look, Dag'," said Zidane. "I say we take a vacation. Solstice is in a few days."

"To Conde Petie?"

"Where else?" he asked with a wink. "Go back to the place where we first got hitched. That way I can threaten him not to lay a finger on Eiko."

A giggle was her only answer. "Alright, you win."

"Don't I always?" He received a playful smack before Garnet took control of the letter again. She ripped it in shreds and threw the pieces into the fireplace. "Whoa, hey!"

"Word of this doesn't need to be made public, Zidane. You know good and well that there would be a bounty on his head if the citizens realized he still lived."

xxx

Moonlight rejuvenated Lady Hilda; she relaxed in its pale blue glow and breathed in the cool night air. Kuja grew used to sleeping with the curtains left open, or finding her sitting beneath a tree in the late evenings. Her skin was suddenly more pale in those times, eyes a bit darker, but always beautiful and enchanting. It reminded him of when she snuck outside at the Desert Palace to sit among the plants in his garden. Silent, content, a true sorceress.

_They're gathered in circles, the lamps light their faces. The crescent moon rocks in the sky._

"Pretty little fae," he said as he walked in her direction. "I've yet to understand your clan's fascination with the moons, why you need it to even sleep at night."

Another mug of tea nestled between her palms. "My ancestors were nocturnal, Kuja; legends state that the Chaldeans were born under the twin moons. We're not exactly sure which one." When he sat down, she took the chance to rest her head against his shoulder. "Haven't you wondered why we always shade ourselves in the heat of the day?"

Her straw hat, the slaves holding parasols over their mistresses, or light veils over the faces of the dancers. "Anybody with a brain should guard against a sunburn." He couldn't stand red and chapped skin.

Hilda laughed, carefree and light. "The sun still weakens us, sorcerer. It drains us."

"So the moonlight heals."

"Cools us down," she corrected. "The very same reason why our meals are simple." Fresh fruit in the mornings, a light lunch, animal meat consumed during the evening meal only.

His eyebrows furled. "It cools your blood."

"And that's everything to the Chaldeans, healthy blood. Keep that in mind, medicus." She grinned, planted a kiss on his cheek.

He let their fingers tangle together. "Are your belongings packed, my pretty fae? I'd like to leave tomorrow evening."

"They will be," she said. "Have you made any sort of breakthrough?"

"It's a short message. I can't imagine it being anymore than two or three words."

Even in the late hours, after a day of work and stress, Kuja still smelled like the wood sage she loved. The scent calmed her nerves, relieved the minor headache that plagued her temples. Her throat thirsted for another mug of tea. She cuddled closer, prompting him to wrap an arm over her shoulder. "We were like this outside the Iifa Tree." With an empty bottle of wine tossed to the side and her cloak drapped over their exhausted, naked forms.

Kuja grinned. "A favorite memory of mine." One of the rare occasions he didn't mind being a bit sore and sweaty. "Garland thought you'd be a liability. The bastard told me to get rid of you."

"Oh? Did he think I'd distract you and take you away from what you had planned?" Hilda chose her words very carefully in accordance with his warning of never bringing up his past crimes. "Me? A threat?"

He always considered the old man stupid. "He accused you of practicing blood magic."

"A blood mage?" Another laugh from the lady. "Is that what he called it?"

Kuja shrugged. "An old fool."

"If Garland truly thought I practiced blood magic," mused Hilda with a grin, "what would he have done with my grandmother and tutor? They continued to practice the old ways up until their deaths." Elders didn't necessarily find use for the fae cure; they felt it not as effective as the previous method to slow down their years.

In his private studies of fae culture and law, Kuja admittedly breezed past the origins of the various clans. Though they were an ancient class of people, the fae adapted to 'modern' living much like other tribes or cities. Spells changed over the eons, economy and trade evolved with the current period, but the majority of laws and regulations remained untouched. Manipulation of the planet's elements, however, particularly when it involved one's state of health, constantly shifted back and forth in an attempt to find a happy medium. Practice of the old ways involved the significantly pale and weaker red moon, and it wasn't a very tidy conjure.

"I hardly believe Garland would find fault with two wrinkled crones."

"Well, that's good." Lady Hilda stared absentmindedly at the one full moon overhead. Chaldean Fae needed to adjust their spells for vitality again, now that the crimson moon lay in the shadows of the blue. "They'd have drained him dry."

* * *

_Mystic: Finally getting the chance to tie in several key notes of the previous chapters. Hopefully they weren't too subtle; I've had things plotted out for quite awhile and just needed to slip it in. Let me know what you thought? _


	21. Hilda's Song

Mystic: So I edited a couple of chapters, fixed the whole moon issue. (This is why I need good feedback readers. Please tell me where I'm screwing up.) My brain is in scrambles because my beloved German Shepherd (i.e. Pope Benedict XVI) is abdicating the papal throne, something that hasn't happened in over seven hundred years. Yowza, this is going to be a very interesting Lent. (I'll be a sedevacantist!)

* * *

"Miss Maggie! Question!" Eiko raised her hand, waved it wildly. "Before we -ahem- _adjourn_ for the day, do you have any idea what these mean?" On very bright afternoons, the older fae held her studies in Conde Petie's Inn where another 'Margaret' offered them free water and discounted pumpkin snacks. Lady Margaret was very tickled to learn that she shared the same name as the dwarven innkeeper.

"What does what mean, little summoner?" The cool water felt wonderfully refreshing when the sun shone its brightest.

Eiko handed her tutor a drawing she had completed, full of color and personality. (circles triangles Kuja made her circles triangles) "We keep noticing this symbol and Kuja wanted me to ask you about it."

Lady Margaret put on her reading glasses and examined the shapes. "Where are you seeing them?"

"Everywhere. It's carved on the side of the lavatory, on the wall of Kuja's cellar, Mama saw it in her tea leaves -" The fae raised an eyebrow. " - it's even in my henna!"

Lady Margaret raised both eyebrows. "I'll be a dwarven uncle," she murmered beneath her breath." She grabbed hold of Eiko's hands. "It seems your family has a case of the Bad Wolf."

"Bad Wolf?" said Eiko. "Like the miraculous medicus?"

"Powerful fae sorcery. Very rare, but very possible."

"Is that what it says? Bad Wolf?"

The fae shook her head. "No, that's just in the fairy tale. This seems to be in your father's language." But who or what fae could possibly be trapped in a place that would understand Ancient Terran? "Mayhap it's for him," she said. "Have you summoned your wisp lately?"

Eiko scowled, bottom lip far out in a pout. "Stupid sprite keeps pointing at Kuja."

"Then the message is for your father. Will o'wisps know their stuff, cute little sadistic things."

"Kuja isn't my father."

"Legal guardian doesn't sound as adorable. He's your father because he takes care of you." Lady Margaret almost swooned and refilled her glass of water. She may be advanced in years, and many people still considered her hot, only, they often came in flashes. "Simple."

Her tutor's logic made plenty of sense, but Eiko loathed to admit it. Zidane once said that it was very easy (and fun!) to father a child, but much more difficult to actually _be_ a father. (But then he sauntered over to Dagger and said he'd be willing to raise any and all brats if they be but their own before Steiner grew angry and chased him around the campfire.) The last horned summoner never thought it'd be the villain to raise her and possibly give her his name.

Still, the prospect of having Ultima at her fingertips made her almost want to jump in his lap and let him read her a bedtime story. No, no; maybe force him into having a tea party. Actually, he'd probably enjoy that more than her. Tackle him as he waltzed through the front door after a day of work? Mm, the first idea seemed most plausible, if Kuja didn't push her to the floor out of sheer disgust. ("And the miraculous medicus snapped his fingers - Eiko, child, get off of the floor. It's not becoming of a young lady.")

Eiko shuddered to think what the former Angel of Death would be like with a child of his own blood. "Um, how old do I have to be to become a dancer?" Please don't say moon cycle, please don't say moon cycle, please don't say moon cycle...

"Your moon cycle, silly."

The girl dropped her face into her palm. "Yeah, okay. Sure."

"Your father needs to check the mirror," said Lady Margaret, grinning.

"Huh, what?"

"It's a riddle. Tell him to check the mirror."

Circles triangles. "Is that what the symbol means?" Circles and triangles.

"No, but tell him anyways. Check the mirror. And do have a good Solstice, dear."

xxx

"Kuuuuujjjaaaaa!" Eiko repeatedly tugged at his sleeve. "Kuja, Kuja, Kuja, Kuja!"

The sorcerer wrestled away his arm. "What?!"

"I'm back." She gave a fiery grin as Caela waved from the doorway. The slave-girl often escorted the child home in the late afternoon. "I talked to Miss Maggie like you said." She started to tug at his sleeve some more, watched as it fluttered.

"What did I tell you about tugging at my clothes?" Kuja wrenched free again and took several steps back. Wrinkes didn't flatter him.

"To not to," Eiko chuckled.

"Summoner, I will count," he warned. "And you will not like it when I reach ten."

Eiko pouted. "Oh, fine."

"Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Then what did Lady Margaret say about it?"

"She gave me a riddle."

"A riddle." Kuja wondered what it'd be like to kick something or someone off of a cliff again. It would be a beautiful scene on a well-lit stage.

Eiko held out her drawing. "She thinks the message is for you. Calls it a case of the Bad Wolf."

"Just like the miraculous medicus," said Hilda as she walked out of the bedchamber, packed belongings in hand. "And our mystery continues, does it not?"

Kuja didn't desire to look at the markings at the moment. He tucked the paper away in a folder. "What was the riddle?"

"Oh, my mother and her riddles." Lady Hilda shook her head.

"...Check the mirror."

Hilda lost all color to her face, fought to keep her composure. She was a fae, nobility, wife to the respected medicus. It would do no one any good if she fainted or lost her temper. She rubbed her temples and ignored Kuja's questioning glance. "But of course," she finally said. "That sounds like something my grandmother would say before retiring for the night. Caela, please be sure the house doesn't burn down."

Caela nodded quickly, red hair flopping in front of her eyes. "Yes, domina. The house will be safe with me."

"No wild parties," said Kuja.

xxx

For the Silver Dragon, carrying a small family upon its back was no difficult feat. The creature sailed without effort on the evening breezes, casting dark shadows on the earth below. Lady Hilda sighed in contentment when they passed through the light of the pale red moon. Color and expression returned to her face, but her blue eyes were increasingly darker, almost black. Kuja grinned at his bride, planted a light kiss on her bare shoulder. "You're very beautiful this evening, cariad." Once out of the red moon, into the blue, her paleness returned. "I have a cauldron all set for you."

She felt his heart as he rested against her, heard its rhythm. "Please tell me that your garden hasn't grown over in neglect."

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?" he answered, pouting in jest. "There is plenty out there for you to harvest."

"In the _desert_?" exclaimed Eiko. "How in the world do you grow a garden in the desert?!"

"Magery," Kuja answered, brushing silver locks out of his face.

"Then what's with the greenhouse in Conde Petie? Can't you grow a garden there?"

"The greenhouse had already been built by the time I arrived. I simply made it better."

" ...How long have you been growing that ego?"

He turned to glare at the summoner. "I will drop you."

"Nu-uh," she teased. "I'll just summon a friend and fly away to safety."

Kuja rolled his eyes while Hilda hid a chuckle behind her hand. "Child's play," he muttered. "Never-ending child's play."

"She is a child," Hilda said with a smile. "And your ward."

"Are we there yet?"

Kuja shook his head. "No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"No."

Milliseconds later. "Now?"

One ...two ...three ..."Yes, we're here. Jump off."

"Will you two stop?" Lady Hilda huffed, hands on hips. "You're both acting like children."

"He started it." Eiko stuck out her tongue.

Kuja scoffed. "How did I start it? You continued to ask the question like an incompetent, brain-dead imbecile."

"Takes one to know one!"

"Gaia help me! I will turn this dragon around!" Kuja and Eiko both looked wide-eyed at the lady's outburst. "Can you two not act like a cat and dog for one second? Do not force me to silence you both!"

"Lady, I'm immune -"

"I'll fight it," she deadpanned.

"You'll collapse trying." The sorcerer gave a triumphant grin. "And then what will you do?"

She returned his smile, sly in her own special way. "I will enjoy the peace and quiet."

With her fun clearly over for the time being, Eiko was forced to entertain herself in another manner. _I sense there's something in the wind ...that feels like tragedy's at hand..._

Kuja glanced over his shoulder, unsure if he should be shocked or amused.

_And though I'd like to stand by him._ Hilda's clear voice cut through the night. _Can't shake this feeling that I have_.

_The worst is just around the bend._ Mother and daughter smiled, singing into the night, calming its creatures. _And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be._

_What will become of my dear friend? _Owls quieted their gentle callings, birds hushed their rustlings of the trees. Eiko carefully crawled her way onto her mother's lap, the words almost second nature. Kuja stared at the two females in his life, himself silent and contemplative. For an accused blood mage, the lady could haunt the world with just her voice. But blood mages no longer existed on Gaia; he checked the records thoroughly. Chaldean Fae did not use blood -their own or anyone else's- in their spells.

The only time Kuja hesitated in his research was when Hilda made the comment that her grandmother and tutor practiced the "old ways", that they'd have drained Garland dry. The sorcerer was always told that _those_ specific blood mages never existed at all. In horror stories, maybe, used to frighten misbehaving children. The elephant lady once told him a particularly gruesome tale of the females luring young men to the shadowy forests with the promise of passion, only to leave the victims void of a heartbeat and the crimson fluid that flowed through the veins.

Check the mirror.

The few clouds overhead swirled into the circles and triangles that plagued the family and mocked them with the incessant presence. Eiko continued to sing on her mother's lap, unaware, innocent. He felt Hilda grab his hand, which jolted him out of his thoughts. For now, he was content to simply listen.

When they flew over a small pond, barely anything out in the dry desert, his own curiosity forced him to glance down at the still liquid. The clear water didn't move, it sat like glass in its surroundings.

Check the mirror.

He and Eiko sat upon the dragon's back, no one else.


	22. Veiled in Blood

Mystic: When I told my husband my idea for Lady Hilda's ancestry, he responded as thus: "You've given her a small family tree that balances on the edge of a cliff. It has fallen off that cliff and is now hitting all the rocks on the way down." Yeah. Thank you, honey.

* * *

Lady Margaret did not feel like a lady as she stumbled her way out of the bright sun and into her home. She felt ill, weak, her body drained and starved. Despite the parasol and attempts to remain in the shade, her hands shook as she leaned onto Melita, her young slave. Melita near carried her mistress into the coolness of the house, sat her down into the nearest chair. "You are awfully pale, domina. I shall fetch a wet cloth."

"Tell Walter I need a vial." Margaret slumped, rested her head between her knees to stop the room from spinning out of control. "I've went too long without sustenance." The damp cloth removed unwanted heat from her skin, but did little for the sudden thirst and shaky limbs.

Melita nodded and rushed to the study. "Dominus!" After years of servitude in the household, Melita often considered the older couple family instead of employers. They found a good man for her, a man of worth; Onamaeious came from a long line of Byzantine Fae. There were days when Melita wondered what she'd do upon being declared to free to run her own home. "Dominus, there you are," she said with a quick bow.

Walter sat relaxed in a cushioned seat, thick book in his lap. He peered to her over his glasses. "If you're looking for Onamaeious, he's in the stables."

"It's the domina," she said quickly. "She needs a vial."

The noble closed his book, sighing. "I told her not to go out into the sun. One of these days she'll learn to listen to me." He took a key from the folds of his tunic and drudged to the desk, unlocking one of the drawers. "Thank you, Melita. You may visit with your husband."

"Thank you, dominus." The slave gave a bow of her head before exiting the study.

Walter frowned at the collection of vials, each one filled with a viscous red fluid. It didn't matter which one he chose, only that he kept them under lock and key to be distributed at his discretion. If his _wonderful_ wife would only limit her time in the daylight, he wouldn't have to resort to using them on a regular basis. Like their daughter, Margaret sometimes tried to be the opposite of her own parentage.

He found her in their kitchen, struggling to breathe and dripping in a cold sweat - no, that came from a damp washcloth. Margaret glanced up at her husband, forced a small smile. Her eyes were a solid black. Walter shook his head and removed the cork from the vial. "My life would be a lot easier if you would be more like your mother," he stated, expression firm and grim.

She didn't have the energy to glare. The vial found itself empty of its contents in less than a second. A deep breath filled her lungs as strength and vitality returned to her system. Color came back to her face, but she held her jaw, knowing that certain teeth were affected.

"Better?" her husband asked. Margaret nodded, silent. "Cure yourself then. You should know better by now not to let yourself get this weak."

Her self-heal sat near the collection of rosemary in the front window. "_Flower gleam and glow_..." The petals powdered between her palms, the spell enough to lower her heartbeat and adjust her teeth. Her voice was quiet, of medium-range. With the chant complete, Margaret's eyes returned to their normal hue.

"Where's Hilda?" Walter gruffed. "I need to speak with that sorcerer."

"They went to his palace for Solstice."

"He'll never control her properly."

"She was his prisoner, dear." Margaret found a shawl hanging on a hook, began to drape it over her hair. "Kuja won't have any difficulties."

xxx

The very moment they arrived at the desert palace, Kuja confined himself to the library. Always clever, always cunning, always thinking. He kissed his wife's hand, her cheek, then barricaded the door with a spell. Lady Hilda could have broken it, but she was a wise individual herself and knew when a man needed to be alone. She'd seen him as such on numerous occasions, and despite her own best efforts, she worried for him. His inevitable migraines required a strong decoction of white willow bark.

Hilda took her daughter's hand, led her down the hallways and passages to her former chambers. When they passed by several reflective surfaces, the fae understood her sorcerer's concern, his quiet stare wrought with suspicion. Eiko saw it, or rather, didn't see it all.

"Mama?" she queried. "Mama, why aren't you in the mirror?" Invisible, alone.

"Eiko, sweetheart," Hilda said, kneeling down to face the girl. "I need you to trust me right now."

"Are you a blood mage?"

"Sweetheart, they don't exist."

The summoner gave a pout, the opposite of trustworthy and belief. "That's not what Garland told Kuja."

"Eiko, your eavesdropping is going to get you in a lot of trouble one day," her mother warned.

"I was his prisoner once, too! And whenever he wasn't trying to silence me or put me to sleep, he was thinking about you." Eiko stepped away, glanced around at the marble and stained glass. She could better appreciate the beauty of the sorcerer's home without all the monsters roaming the area. "He talked about you quite a lot, mother. Said you were pretty, said you were powerful ...I guess that's something he likes."

Hilda gave a short laugh as she stood to her height. "So he did miss me."

"Mother, when he taught you Ultima, wasn't he worried that it would kill you?"

"So he said," answered Hilda, off-handedly.

"So how did you survive your first try?"

A daemon made from polished stone watched the mother and daughter with an eager grin. Sharp fangs glistened, never moving. Unlike the stone angels who always hid their eyes, Kuja's statues remained permanently still. "Kuja is an exceptional practitioner, Eiko. All I required to increase my own disposition was a tiny amount of what makes him live."

"...Mama?"

"No more than what you'd get from a little scratch."

xxx

"Lady Margaret!" A thick accent echoed in front of the fae's front door, accompanied by loud, urgent knocks. "Milady, ye are needed!"

Father Dayvid stared upward when the lock released and the female stepped outside. She took no chances this time, covered her face and hair completely to guard against the sun. The dwarf-priest only saw dark blue eyes looking back at him. "May I help you, Father?"

"A midwife ye be?"

"I've studied the scrolls."

"Coome quickly now! 'Dere are visitors at tae front gates and tae wifey is not well!"

Skin protected and body sufficiently nourished, Lady Margaret nodded before gathering a small pack of supplies. She kept them in her pantry for just these circumstances. After alerting her husband of her whereabouts, she followed the priest to Conde Petie's entrance. Under the feet of one of the stone angels sat a young man with ash blond hair, cradling his wife in his arms. Every few moments, the woman gagged and retched onto the dirt. In a different time and place, Margaret would have asked about the tail curling around the man's waist.

"Sit her up if you can," she instructed. "How far along is she?"

Black strands of hair hung damp with sweat on the girl's forehead. "Less than a season," she whispered. "I ...just got sick on the ship. That's all."

Margaret knelt down to begin a quick examination, opening her pack in the process. "What have you eaten today?"

"Not much," the young man said with a snort. "She keeps throwing it up everywhere."

"Zidane!"

Margaret gasped. "You're from Alexandria! The king and queen -"

"Hey, keep that on the down low," Zidane scowled. "We're on official family business ...or something. Yeah."

Garnet didn't flinch when she felt the older woman's fingers on her wrist. "May I ask who you are?"

"Call me Maggie, dear." She placed a stethoscope on Garnet's chest, then moved it down on her abdomen. "Have you been sick frequently?"

"More than I'd like."

Father Dayvid, not thrilled to be an onlooker, interrupted, saying, "I ken find a room for them at tae inn."

"That'd be great, Father." Margaret stood, collected her belongings. "Let's get this poor thing some water and a light snack. Nothing more than mild dehydration."

Zidane scooped his bride into his arms. "Wow, the fae really have taken over, huh?"

"An alliance, dear. We fae are a peaceful people - _Well_, we try to be - _Well_, the new generation anyway - _Well_, us older folk aren't too bad -"

"Ma'am," he said, blinking. "You're making even _me_ dizzy."

She smiled beneath her veil. "Sorry, dear."

"There's several fae clans, Zidane." Garnet breathed in and out very slowly. Fresh air settled and cooled her body. "Auntie Hilda is Chaldean."

"Oh? You know my daughter?"

"Your daughter?"

Garnet smiled. "You're her mother!"

Lady Margaret's eyes twinkled, the slight wrinkles crinkling in a grin. "You two are a day late. She and her husband left for his palace yesterday evening."

The Alexandrian queen dropped her smile. "What?" she asked, voice indifferent. "She's not here?"

"Is her husband very pretty to be a guy?" Zidane figured now was as good a time as ever to be cheeky and well, himself. "Great looking hips and lovely eyes?"

Any other wife would have been highly disturbed and possibly worried, but Garnet only rolled her eyes and left his arms. She sat down at one of the tables in the inn. "And a tail," she deadpanned.

"Our medicus is quite gorgeous," said the older fae.

Snerk. "Medicus?" Zidane slapped his knee. "Is that what Kuja is up to these days?"

Margaret cocked her hips. "Would you rather he destroy a planet again?"

xxx

He found her in his dining hall, sitting calmly with a cup of raspberry leaf tea and a plate of toast and jam. Her hennaed hair swept over her shoulders, her face serene. As for the summoner, she picked at her breakfast; the latest circumstances took away her usual good appetite. "Hello, lady." Kuja strolled over to his bride and calmly placed a slender plant, one with toothed leaves and tubular flowers, on her plate. She stiffened, then pushed it away. "You know what this is, don't you, Hilda?"

"Please remove it, Kuja." She stared at him, back at the ...herb, thing, hideous plant, then him again. "It makes me sick."

Kuja did not comply. "Eiko," he said with a wave of his hand, "now is the time for you to act the part of dutiful and obediant daughter."

"Kuja..." Hilda looked more green than the garden on the palace's grounds.

Eiko decided that this was not a morning for breakfast. "Um, did you inhale something that wasn't supposed to be inhaled?" Amarant once told her some interesting and strange stories before Freya smacked him upside the head.

"Kuja..."

"Circles and triangles dancing around." His grin wasn't evil, but no one in the room detected anything good about it either. "Eiko, tell me all about this pretty plant."

"Enchanter's plant. It's in your book."

"Do you know what we call it on Terra?"

"Nu-uh."

"Devil's bane. Your mother is familiar with it's cousin, the bane called wolf."

"Aconite?"

Tiny drops of sweat began to bead on Hilda's skin. "Please, it's poison."

"To your kind," he whispered, mouth dangerously close to her ear. His wood sage incense did little to cover the odor of the herb, thing, hideous plant. "It's easy to acclimatize your body to garlic, but not devil's bane." The sweat didn't stop. "You have a message for me, don't you, lady? You need something from me, something your grandmother and tutor would have taken freely."

"We don't do that anymore."

"But they taught you and you liked it, and that's why you ran from home. Your father encouraged it and you ran away."

"HEY!" Eiko pounded the table. "I'm still here!"

Kuja smiled in her direction. "Ah, yes; my young ward. The horned summoner under my protection."

"Er, what?"

"Take the devil's bane, Eiko, and make a simple infusion."

At his command, Lady Hilda lost all composure, pushing herself away from the table and nearly knocking over her chair. "Don't you dare!"

"Mama?"

"Do it, Eiko," ordered Kuja, stern. "Infuse it, then drink it."

"Kuja, no!"

"Lady, do not cross me!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against his chest. "Do you know the message now? Those damned circles and triangles?"

Eiko used this opportunity to back away slowly.

"I told you on the airship that I wanted my wife back. My pretty little fae. _Bring back what once was mine_..." he started to chant.

Hilda faced him without an ounce of fear, even if she felt it in the pit of her core. "Do not give Eiko the vervain."

"Vervain?" Eiko gasped. "Grandpa told me about vervain, but we never grew it! It protects against va -"

"NO!" her mother protested. "That is not what I am! It is not what we are!"

"Eiko, do as I say." Kuja struggled to hold his former prisoner close. "Lady, cease your asinine attempt at escape lest I make you take a morning nap. Eiko, now. Infuse, drink, then run."

"Kuja, tell me," the girl pleaded as she backed toward the doorway. "What do they mean?"

The sorcerer looked at the fae, also without fear.

"Scratches reveal scarlet."

Hilda's eyes turned solid black.


	23. A Very Merry Solstice

"Alright, sorcerer; this is -" Hilda stopped what would have been very witty dialogue. She ran her tongue along her top teeth, held her jaw a moment. "Hm, that will take awhile to get used to again. The fangs are back."

Kuja simply stared at her, a hand on his hip. "Yes, yes; take all the time you need, lady."

"Odd," she said. "Anyway, this is where it gets complicated."

He laughed heartily. "Oh, cariad; my pretty little fae. I wrote the book on complicated, and it didn't even require an expert's critique. This," he said, waving his arms like he just graced the stage, "won't even make me raise an eyebrow."

"How about I nag you like a proper wife then?"

"Nag all you wish as it won't do you any good." Most men, upon learning that their lovely wife had black eyes and suddenly grew fangs, would make the term _'yes, dear'_ a regular part of their vocabulary. Kuja barely let his shoulders lift in a shrug. "But I think it's very clear which moon your ancestors were born under."

Hilda still toyed with her sharp canines. "Hmph, thanks to you I cannot embrace my own daughter."

"Relax, lady. The devil's bane will wear off in about eight hours." One could almost see the skid marks left behind on the floor when Eiko ran to safety. "I needed to be sure you weren't going to go on some rampaging binge like your ancestors."

"Then why didn't you drink it?"

Kuja stepped forward and patted her cheek like a child. "Because I don't fear you." His back still stung on occasion. "In all my research of the fae folk, it is quite apparant that the Chaldean Fae have successfully erased themselves from the history books."

"Because we have."

"Which is very disappointing," he said with a pout. "I want to know all about this sorcery you used; this Bad Wolf that came from your very head."

"It's complicated."

He chuckled again for a second time. "So tell me the story, Lady Hilda; and do make it entertaining lest I summon Eiko in here to give you a great big hug." Kuja never made false threats. "When was the last time you imbibed?"

"Last night," she answered with a tiny grin. "And you enjoyed yourself."

Her admittance did not surprise him. He sat down and propped his feet on the table. "And here I thought you were just a little wildcat." All the scratch marks along the skin of his back twinged against the fabric of his bolero. A quick cure prevented any scarring ...or worse. "Should I have checked your nails after we made love? No wonder you always looked so healthy afterward."

"Kuja, you are the most powerful and dangerous mage I have ever come across. Only that quaint amount of blood was enough to sustain me."

"What happened in Lindblum? Did you imbibe there?"

" ...No."

"Begin the story," he smiled.

"I'm a healer, Kuja. All of the fae folk, even the Chaldeans, are healers. When we examine a patient's humours, we save their blood ...for our nourishment." Hilda steadied her thoughts for a moment, attempted to make even a little bit of sense. "When you took my ship and abducted me, I was terrified; but at the same time, I desired you."

"You flatter me, cariad."

She scoffed. "It was more than just lust or intrigue, Kuja. I wanted your _blood_. A scant teaspoon would satisfy my needs for weeks." Even now, she could smell the scent of him, the wood sage and cinnamon combined with earthy iron. "But I couldn't take it from you like my grandmother would have, because I knew you would destroy me. Your patch of vervain is very healthy."

"Hm, the one place in my garden you dared not trod."

"You never grew sick," she continued, "so I never had the chance to take any from there either. Then the Iifa Tree happened. Outside on the ground, on the very earth, I gave you my body ...and my heart." Hilda still blushed at the memory. "So close to you, I couldn't help myself. I ran my nails down your back, and you liked it. I moaned your name to the heavens, and for the first time in so long, I felt like myself again. The fae from whom I tried to run."

Kuja still listened with interest. So far, the story was quite entertaining.

"I took your blood, sorcerer, and put it in the wine you gave me after we gathered our clothes. You tasted so _good_."

His ego appreciated the compliment. "Well, that's the first time I've heard _that."_

"Maybe your blood was too powerful for me after years of taking from humans." Hilda shook her head and finally sat down next to her husband. "Or maybe I became overwhelmed that I loved you, that I wanted more, that I didn't want to go back to Lindblum. The mandrake repressed it all."

"But not erase."

"No. It's just as you said: Mandrake can only repress a fae's memory; it can never erase it." The dining hall was eerily quiet save for her voice. "I grew frustrated, depressed. The inner sanctums of my mind took the last of your blood in my body and used it to conjure what I wanted you to see, in the hope that you were still alive somewhere. Fae sorcery; scratch marks reveal scarlet. You."

Kuja calmly took her hand, brought it up to his lips. "So you did miss me."

"I summoned you, Kuja, so you would find me again."

"Hilda," he said softly. "The sorcery is still happening."

"You gave me a child, Kuja. There is a part of you growing inside my body and I need a bit more sustenance than whatever is trapped beneath my nails."

"More blood." At her pained nod, he responded, "Hilda, I love you. If that was all you needed, then you should have been smart enough to request it."

"...Pardon?"

He patted her hand before he stood and stolled over to a cabinet filled with dishes and flatware. "You forget that I once manufactured Black Mages. Did you honestly believe I never once tested their humours?" Two knocks on the side revealed a secret compartment. "How do you think I know so much about health and well-being?" Vials upon vials of the same viscous, scarlet fluid filled the tiny drawer. Kuja took one and tossed it in her direction. "Drink up and be well."

Hilda did not need to be told twice. With haste, she removed the cork and imbibed the contents. "This isn't from a black mage." Even so, her black eyes faded to blue, her fangs disappeared to normal teeth. "That will last me a few months."

"Mm," mused Kuja. "Because that one came from me. Several of them are my own; Garland bloodletted me on a regular basis. Bastard used leeches of all things." Lady Hilda grimaced, but relaxed when her husband wrapped her in an embrace. "No wonder he was so concerned about you. He probably thought you'd steal them all."

She laughed. "You should have told me of his accusation. I'd have taken care of him -or at least tried to."

"You could have," Kuja said. "No wife of mine will become weak. I married a noble fae; act like one. Understand?"

xxx

Enchanter's plant, sweetened with a bit of honey, didn't taste half bad. Eiko sat huddled in the library, near the brightest window imaginable, her will o'wisp at her side. Both of them poured through a book of fairy tales; specifically, the miraculous medicus and his big blue box. Every few pages, the glowing sprite would fall over laughing, then upright himself and read some more. "Well, I think it'd be fun to be on a pirate ship," said Eiko. "Zidane would be at the helm, Steiner would be yelling at him, and me and Dagger would look awesome in the hats!" The will o'wisp blinked at her. "Oh, we would too!"

A knock resounded at the door. "Summoner?" Kuja entered, leaned against the doorway. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Where's mama?"

"In the garden."

"Can I hug her yet?"

He shook his head. "Not for another five hours."

"What if I did anyway?"

"You'd make her violently ill."

"Oh."

Kuja sauntered over to a cluttered desk and sat on its edge. "What are you reading?"

Eiko grinned, sheepishly. "Curse of the Black Spot."

"Ah, more of the miraculous medicus, the Lord Avon of the fae world." He waved at the will o'wisp. "Would you like your Solstice present a bit early?"

She rightfully hesitated. "What kind of present?" An antlion? An introduction to shadow magic? Actually, that one sounded pretty awesome.

"I had a bit of a rodent problem several months back. Not those Burmecians or Cleyrans, of course," Kuja said with a wink. "Talk about rodents of unusual size. I'd love to know how they jump so high. You'd think it'd be impossible -"

"You're rambling again, Kuja."

"Come out into the hall, Eiko. You can give my rat catcher a name." There were indeed smaller, more pest-like versions of the Burmecian and Cleyran kind. And even those citizens didn't take nicely to the creatures that many believed brought disease and Gaia-forbid, plague. A mage, or any other random individual for that matter, would take the necessary precautions.

A feline with gray stripes stepped out from behind Kuja's boots. "KITTY!" Eiko clapped with joy and scrambled to scoop up the cat. "OHMYGOSH, SHE'S CUTE!"

"He," Kuja corrected. "About a year in age. Already proved his usefulness."

"Where'd ya get him?" His fur was so soft and snuggly! And he was purring!

The sorcerer shrugged. "Found him cold and starving, huddled beside my dragon."

"Oh, yeah! Can I see the egg now?! Plllleeeeeeeaaaaaasseee?!"

There were many aspects of child-rearing that most parents kept locked away in secret areas. It was an unspoken pact amongst them to never reveal those secrets because it was determined to be much more comical for new parents to find out themselves. When raising an orphan summoner, Kuja realized he required a gold key and massive amounts of white willow bark tea. And maybe a shot of brandy now and then. "It's near the garden," he said. "So stay back from your mother."

"Is she really a vamp -"

"Don't." Kuja tossed his hair back over his shoulder, turning to walk down the hall and outside. "I am fairly certain that her people consider that term an insult."

"Er, blood mage?"

"No, they don't use blood in their spells."

Eiko skipped along behind him, the cat nestled in her arms. "Then what is she?"

"Fae folk."

xxx

By what some would consider an absolute miracle, Zidane convinced his queen to go to the Desert Palace (once her stomach settled and her energy returned). They found Lady Hilda on her knees in the garden, collecting a variety of vegetables and herbs, her face and hair completely covered by a veil. She waved, eyes bright and clear. Eiko ran around by the dragon stable, followed by a gray-striped cat. "Hiya, Zidane! Kuja gave me a cat for Solstice, and now he's showing me his dragon's egg, and whatever you do, don't turn your back on my mom."

From beneath her veil, Hilda scowled.

"My, my; if it isn't the Alexandrian monarchs." Kuja exited the stable doors, a large, reptilian egg in his palms. "What a Solstice celebration _this_ is going to be."

Their family reunion earned not one, but two chapters in the history books.

* * *

_Mystic: My brain is exhausted! And I've watched one too many episodes of both Being Human and Doctor Who. White Willow Bark is basically herbal aspirin. Drink a cup of tea and call me in the morning. (Well, maybe leave a little review instead...)_


	24. The Maiden

**Some years later...**

The plague doctor disguise did not collect dust in Kuja's wardrobe. It hung precariously on a wooden hanger most days and nights, directly across from many of Hilda's tunicas and old corsets. The sorcerer was, however, forced to bring it out of hiding the very moment Eiko was grabbed about the waist and dragged into the dark roots of the old Iifa Tree.

Kuja wanted to give the misguided lad a little credit; the teenage fae must have owned an impressive pair of brass ones for abducting a summoner with a horn. All of Conde Petie expected to see a grand summon or even Holy come to Eiko's defense, but no spell was conjured, and no summon was called. That typically meant one of two things: either she had been the victim of an immune-breaking silence, or she didn't really want to be rescued right away.

Her mother placed her bets on the latter of the two options, which explained why Kuja now strolled through the village in a black cloak and white bird mask. "Papa!" waved a little girl. "Papa, be careful!" Like her father, the child had silver hair and the beginnings of a tail. Like her mother, she sometimes sprouted fangs and woke from a nap with jet black eyes.

That was the one time Kuja jumped in alarm at four o'clock in the morning.

Hilda caught up with him to the best of her ability as her stomach swelled with another child. "Kuja," she said with pleading eyes. "Go easy on the boy. This is all theatrics."

He squeezed her hand. "Then I believe it's time for his curtain to fall."

Father Dayvid gave a firm agreement. Whoever kidnapped Eiko took her down to Sanctuary Road before the ceremony. "Give 'im 'ell, medicus!"

"Please don't encourage him, Father." Hilda shook her head, retreated to the calm air of the greenhouse. "Ceridwen, come with mommy."

"I wanna go with papa!" The girl stomped her foot. "I wanna help rescue big sister Eiko!"

"Believe me, sweetheart; you don't need to see that." Hilda took Ceridwen by the hand and led her to the plants. "Help mommy harvest today."

"Have fun, papa!"

Any other day, Kuja would have blown his daughter a quick kiss, but the long beak of his mask prevented a noticeable form of affection. He waved, then went in search of his young ward. The remaining dwarves and fae quickly scattered to the shelter of their homes, not that the buildings were entirely safe from an angry, protective father who utilized Ultima.

xxx

Eiko found herself in a very precarious position. Not that she minded being plopped on a boy's lap and drinking ale she had no business drinking because she wasn't quite yet of age. She giggled, cheeks flushed pink. "You promised me a picnic, Iain."

"This was short notice, my love." He was lean and tall for his age, almost lanky, with brown hair that occasionally stuck up in all directions. "Well, I did swipe my old man's ale, but -WHAT the hellfire is THAT?!"

Eiko's mug of ale dropped to the ground, foam bubbling on the dirt. Doing her best impersonation of an innocent maiden, she slid off Iain's lap and sat beside him, legs crossed like her mother taught her. "Hello, dad."

"The senator's son," Kuja said, voice low. "Why am I not surprised?"

Bravery quickly became foolishness. "I have your daughter, medicus. The horny maiden." Iain stood, grinning. Clearly, the ale had gone to his head and took control of the 'watch your mouth' center of his brain.

The summoner suddenly feared for his life. "Are you insane?!" His pointy ears were cute though.

"She'd make a wonderful bride for me, medicus." Iain, though the offspring of a prominent family, lacked sufficient common sense. "Imagine the fun once I plow her with my cock."

"Oh, dear Gaia," Eiko said, face in her hands. "My father is going to torture you, kill you, then torture you again! And that's if he's in a good mood!"

"And if he's in a bad mood?"

Kuja's voice dropped yet another tone. "Run your mouth again,_ boy_. It will be the last line you ever recite."

Once, and only once, did Eiko wander into the old dungeon of the desert palace. What was seen was seen, and it would never be unseen. For several nights, she suffered nightmares featuring the twin jesters and their rhyme schemes. They carried _KNIVES_ -and they sharpened them right in front of her face. Poor Iain would never sleep soundly for as long as Kuja let him live.

"Eiko," said the sorcerer. "Go home."

She hated to, she really did, but she forced herself to hesitate and stay put. "Dad, I kinda can't. Iain kidnapped me and you're supposed to negotiate my freedom." Her mother sealed the old dungeon, right? Right? Crap, the ale had started to affect her memory.

"One ..." Kuja began, knocking the bottom of his staff against the ground.

"Okay, okay!" Eiko jumped up and planted a quick kiss on her abductor's cheek. "I love you, buh-bye!"

"Baby, come back! YOU CAN BLAME THIS ALL ON ME!"

The teenager didn't make it one step past the plague doctor. His legs refused to move thanks to a quick stop spell. From beneath his mask, Kuja smiled. "Rule one: it's not a valid kidnapping unless you take an airship." While he talked, the boy contemplated prayer. "Iain, you disappointed me. Stolen ale from your father? Is that all you think my daughter is worth? Your form of bribery is revolting." Another knock on the earth with his staff created a translucent barrier around the two. It looked and sounded like a shield, but it wasn't a shield.

"Uh..." was all Iain could mutter.

"This is a sound screen," said Kuja, voice wonderfully arrogant. "Now nobody can hear you scream."

If physically able, Iain's eyes would have widened into frightened circles.

"That's a bit of comedy relief, boy. Laugh with me." Kuja, still arrogant, did have a tinge of laughter in his choice of words. He scoffed at the boy's silence. "Oh, right. Move again if you must." The stop spell dissolved, but Iain didn't laugh. "Boy, I said laugh."

Iain forced a chuckle, but he really wanted to cry.

"You see, my wife believes that there isn't much I can do to keep you away from Eiko, but she's wrong." Years later, and Hilda still had to borrow rosemary from her mother. "I can kill you and make sure there is nothing left of your corpse."

It was this exact moment when Iain realized he should not have used the word 'cock' earlier. He feared losing it in a way that make a eunuch seem more masculine.

"Boy, do you not know good comedy? Laugh already!"

Many people laughed until tears flowed from their eyes; Iain cried because he felt this entire scene came from both tragedy and horror.

Kuja sat down on a stump then, picked up the flagrin of ale. He removed his mask to take a calming drink. Fae and dwarf alike still considered him beautiful, but Hilda grew tired of hearing him complain about the wrinkles starting to form around his eyes. "You tell me, Iain. When you look at Eiko Carol, what do you see?" He pointed a long finger in his direction, added, "And be honest, because I don't care for liars."

Iain swallowed. If he chose the correct words, he might very well survive to see his horny maiden again. "Sir, she's a summoner, a _gorgeous_ summoner." A very factual statement. Eiko had blossomed into a young woman over the years, letting her hair grow past her shoulders, wearing her mother's brightly-colored tunicas. Creams and delicate rouge made her skin glow with vitality. "And I like powerful women." Another fact. Thanks to Kuja and Lady Margaret, Eiko grew into a terrifying balance of healer and shadow mage.

"Mm," said Kuja, taking a sip. "She recently mastered Ultima, so do keep that in mind."

The nearby mountainside lost a good size chunk because of her attempts. "I also realize that I am not worthy of her affections." Iain stood still, eyes downcast, hands hidden in his tunic.

"Oh, you _do_ have a brain," Kuja grinned. "That's wonderful. You're telling me that you see a gorgeous, powerful summoner of whom you are not at all worthy to have as a bride. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"My turn, boy. Let me tell you what I see." Another sip. The senator did have a fine collection of ale. "I still see a little girl. A little girl who liked to argue, ask questions, beg me and her mother for stories. She used to tug on my sleeves, run instead of walk, and swear up and down that she'd rather become a veiled dancer, a consecrated virgin."

Iain paled significantly. "Um..."

"You are not allowed to speak yet." Upon the boy's silence, Kuja continued, standing to his full height. "You realize, Iain, that you desire to marry _my _daughter. Eiko is _my_ little girl. Not by blood or by seed, of course, but I raised her. So if you have any desire to neglect her, mistreat her, or in any way misuse your rights as a husband, be forewarned that I have no difficulty returning to my old ways of murder and mayhem." When the fae started to chuckle, Kuja held up a hand. "That wasn't meant to be humorous. I _will_ destroy you if Eiko is ever unhappy."

"Yes, sir." Iain had heard the rumors of the medicus' past crimes. They weren't pretty in the least.

"Give me a quarter of your family's land holdings, and she's yours."

"You want a quarter of my inheritance?"

"Mm, and my wife wants a complete medical exam. Namely, your humours."

Iain paled.

xxx

When Iain returned to his father's house, the senator glanced at him over stacks of paperwork and back taxes. "Well, son?" he queried. "How much is your girlfriend going to cost me?"

"He wants one-fourth of my land holdings."

The senator bellowed into hearty laughter. "So the medicus demands property instead of gil in exchange for his daughter." He shook his head. "The maid didn't even come from his cock."

"Her mother took her in when she was a child."

"Marry Eiko if you wish, son. It takes a brave man to bed a woman who knows Ultima."

xxx

Eiko met Kuja at the front door. "Well? Well? Can I marry him? Can I? Huh? Huh?" From inside the home, Hilda rolled her eyes.

Kuja sighed, depressed and suddenly feeling his age. He hung his cloak and mask on a hook. "You're not yet sixteen, Eiko."

"Aw, come on! I'll be sixteen next month! And I've had my cycle for two years now. By fae law, I'm able to wed."

He frowned. "You said you wanted to be a dancer."

Ceridwen ran up and hugged his legs. "I'll be a dancer, papa! The veils are so pretty and mama says you like pretty things."

"Please, daddy?" Eiko clasped her hands.

"Kuja," said Hilda. "Iain's a nice boy."

Four in the household and Kuja was the only male. "Eiko, your mother is due to give birth in a few weeks. At least wait until your newest sibling is born." On those days when he was outnumbered, he wished for a boy.

"Yaaaay!" Eiko jumped him in a grand hug. "Thank you thank you thank you daddy! Eeee, I'm getting married!"

* * *

Mystic: It's the beginning of the end, readers. I cut this chapter here to keep the length down. The next chapter will be a bit shorter than usual, but will be the last. Tell me what you thought, please?


	25. Ritual

The Alexandrian monarchs sent Eiko a letter on her wedding day; they wished her good will and a happy marriage. Garnet apologized for not being in attendance for her birthing time was near and recently took to her private chambers. Zidane, dutiful husband, was not about to leave his wife's side. Their oldest boy eagerly waited for what some suspected was twins. Eiko grinned at the swirly penmanship.

She knew Freya and Amarant would arrive to witness the nuptials, and Quina mentioned that he/she might travel to Conde Petie, but Steiner would remain at his post in Alexandria. Her only frown of regret came from a little boy in a steepled hat who stopped years before.

Gentle purring echoed behind her, and she reached around to snuggle her cat. He'd go with her to her new home with Iain, as every mage needed a familiar. This one actually caught mice in his spare time.

A baby wailed in the next room. Only a fortnight ago, Eiko's mother gave birth again to another child with silver hair and small tail. The child was male, exceedingly beautiful like his father, almost a mirror image. Kuja named him immediately while Hilda, covered in sweat and bruises, recovered in her chambers.

"Llewelyn's hungry again," Eiko muttered. "Mama will be back to her thin self in no time."

Fae women shunned the practice of hiring a wet nurse like the other nobles. A babe deserved milk from the natural mother. Kuja could care less either way as long as the child got fed. He just made sure they grew a healthy supply of catnip and chamomile for those instances of colic or distress. Ceridwen always tagged behind him in the greenhouse; she loved plants the very moment she emerged in the world.

So while Eiko sat by the window with her cat nestled in her lap, Ceridwen plunked herself by her big sister and grinned. "Thank you for your old toys and books."

"I don't need them anymore, Ceri."

"Mama said she'll be out in a minute to get you ready." Ceridwen wiggled a loose tooth with her tongue. "Eiko, why did papa cry yesterday when you gave him your necklace?"

Eiko snorted. "Our father doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Nu-uh. I saw liquid!"

"Oh, I dunno. I guess he will miss me." Eiko hadn't wanted to give Kuja back her locket as custom dictated, or give away her old playthings, but marriage changed an individual for many reasons the summoner didn't quite understand. She knew that in fae law, she went from the authority of her father to the protection of her husband. Iain, no longer to be obedient unto his parents, was now required to provide and care for a bride. "Did you know, Ceri, that I am not our mother and father's natural child?"

"Well, duh," said Ceridwen. "They don't have a horn."

"I loved mama the moment she took me in. Our father ...took a while longer."

"You exaggerate, Eiko," said Kuja from the doorway, smiling. "You loved me the moment you laid eyes on me." Because of the dry heat of Conde Petie, Kuja often cast aside his usual attire of silk and codpiece. The billowy shirt and slacks were more comfortable.

She smiled sweetly. "Father, I do believe your memory is warped."

"I still remember the day you first called me 'dad' and reached out your arms for an embrace."

"I was delirous with fever!"

"You still spoke truth."

"Yeah..."

He grinned. "Come along. Your mother needs to get you ready."

Eiko dutifully stood, patted her little sister on the head, then left the room, pausing only briefly to press a light kiss on her father's cheek. Kuja looked on as she entered her mother's chamber. Wasn't it only yesterday that he taught her to summon a will o'wisp? Or give her a book of herbal lore? The concept of time was no longer his friend - and he had so few to start with.

Ceridwen tugged at his slacks. "Papa, I'm hungry."

"Define hungry, Ceri." Her eyes flashed solid black. "That's what I thought. How long has it been? A month or so? I have some vials in the cellar."

"I will grab my pretty scarf."

The sunlight was very bright this morning.

xxx

Hilda fastened a wide sash around Eiko's waist. "You're lucky," she said. "I didn't receive this much attention on my wedding day."

"To dad?" Eiko stifled a laugh.

"Hm, how do you kids put it? Ah, we simply _partied_ the night before." Mother and daughter shared a chuckle. "My little girl," mused Hilda, shaking her head. "For a long time I thought I'd be planning your nuptials in Lindblum."

"I'm glad you're not."

The newborn babe gurgled in the nearby bassinet. He stayed in the shadow of the room, away from the sunlight pouring inside. Lady Hilda stood straight, tilted her head in deep thought. "This is where I'm supposed to give you pearls of wisdom about your wedding night," she said. "Close your eyes, lie back, and think of the empire."

"Mother, you cannot be serious."

"Of course I'm not serious. That is a bold-face lie."

The summoner knew well enough thanks to Zidane and Amarant running their mouths in earlier years, then eavesdropping on her mother and Dagger discussing their pregnancies. Lady Margaret gave Eiko a very thorough explanation - complete with pictures - one morning during normal studies, for which her student would never forget the rest of her remaining days. "Brilliant," Eiko deadpanned.

"I think the best piece of advice I can give you is to simply relax, have a bit of ale, then see where the mood takes you."

"Iain's taking me to Esto Gaza."

"Well, that's romantic," said Hilda with a smile. "Your father just took me down on Sanctuary Road."

"MOM!"

xxx

Father Dayvid faced the couple and their families. "Permission granted from the mother o' the bride?" The dwarf-priest was well-on in years now, though most would say he wore his age well. Thanks to the influx of fae folk, the religious grew used to witnessing the marriage ritual.

Lady Hilda, newborn Llewelyn cradled in her arms, stated firmly, "I consent and freely give."

"From the father o' the bride?"

There was eerie silence until Hilda nudged Kuja with her elbow. "I consent and freely give," the sorcerer spoke.

"Then may the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman!"

When Eiko leaned forward to accept her husband's kiss, a part of Kuja's soul snapped and died.

xxx

There was one particular fae custom that Eiko _loved_: while her family and friends partied away the afternoon, she and Iain were able to immediately leave for their wedding trip. Kuja's last act of fatherhood toward the summoner was to grant her a gift. She and her husband climbed on board a silver dragon, one young and resembling its mother. "Take care of her," said Kuja. "She likes a chocobo now and then."

Iain flashed a wide grin. "The dragon or your daughter, medicus?" His bride whacked him in the chest.

"For Gaia's sake," she chastised, sounding very much like her mother. "He can still kill you and make it look like an accident."

Oleander, made into a tea, mimicked a heart attack. Wipe away the vomit and the murderer walked away with a whistle and a hop, though Kuja preferred neither actions. He smiled like the sharks in the ocean.

Ale flowed freely between the fae and dwarves. Other denizens partook in the celebrations; a dragoon from Burmecia, a flaming redhead who liked to throw things. A Qu ran around the outdoor market, made numerous purchases of tasty items. The odd reunion between enemies would have been extremely awkward if it wasn't for ample amounts of alcohol ...and the return of another redhead.

"Caela?" Hilda ran forward and wrapped the young woman in an embrace. "Caela, when did you return?"

Her hair was down and braided, covered with the cloak of a free woman. "Late last night, my lady. I visited some family in Lindblum, and boy, do I have some gossip for you!"

Freya topped off her mug with foam. "The regent, of course." A snort came from Amarant.

"What's a regent?" asked Ceridwen.

"Nobody important." Kuja rested his infant son against his shoulder.

"Well," continued Caela, eyes sparkling. "He remarried to start with. A young little thing."

Freya jumped in. "I'd say bimbo."

"They divorced in less than a year."

"Shocker," said Amarant. Kuja agreed.

"He married again."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Another bimbo?"

Caela shook her head. "No, an older widow."

"I'd say a bit of a ditz." Freya sipped her ale.

"Anyway." The former slave paused to collect her thoughts. "They're in the middle of a divorce as we speak."

"Heh." Amarant's response earned him a smack from the dragoon. "It's funny, dammit!"

xxx

When evening fell over the village, Ceridwen fell asleep against her father. He took the chance to steal away from the waning festivities and put the girl to bed. Lady Hilda still chatted with Caela, showed off her newborn. Kuja waltzed into his home, toward what used to be Eiko's chambers. The room was quiet and absent of the summoner's belongings. Ceridwen quickly snuggled under the blankets.

Quietly, Kuja walked over to the bookshelf. All of Eiko's herbal tomes were gone, along with her spell books and horror novels. She liked an occasional fright before slumber, something her parents never figured out or understood. The books that remained were meant for young children, fairy tales and fables that taught morals or manners. Then Kuja smiled; Eiko left her favourite fairy tale for her little sister.

He took the dark blue book in his palms. "Tales of the Miraculous Medicus," he said. "Bad Wolf, Empty Child, Demon's Run..." He silently read through the table of contents. "Oh, the Silence. I haven't read that one in awhile."

"Daddy?" Ceridwen rubbed her eyes. "Can we read tomorrow? I'm very sleepy."

"Rest, little one," said Kuja, kissing the top of her head. "And tomorrow morning, I shall tell you all about the funny man who travels in a big, blue box."

"Big sister Eiko says he has a name, but you can't say it out loud."

"Hm, that's very true."

"Can you whisper it for me?"

The sorcerer leaned close to his daughter's ear, spoke a name that made monsters shiver in fear and children clap in excitement.

Ceridwen scowled. "...Medicus who?"

The stone angel outside their home stood at guard, its hands over its eyes, never moving or shifting, until Amarant swaggered by drunk.

"Holy hell, did that thing _move?!"_

**_FIN_**

* * *

Mystic: I tried with this ending. I really, really tried. It's supposed to be happy and funny and give something of a closure. Did I succeed? At all? Anyway, thanks for sticking with me; it's been quite a ride. And don't worry, I'll be back with more Kuja/Hilda goodness. (They're too much fun!)

Thanks again everyone! :D


End file.
